


Life Imitates Art

by DonutMind



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutMind/pseuds/DonutMind
Summary: Kylo Ren is a Master Artist and teaches an exclusive art series at Coruscant University. Rey is an engineering student who is short on art credits to graduate. Snoke is the dean of the art department with a grudge against the engineering department, specifically Professor Skywalker. The only way for Rey to keep her scholarship AND keep out of the feud is with the help of the mysterious Master Kylo Ren, whose motives remain unclear.





	1. Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, an enormous thank you to my amazing beta reader, @colliderofhadron! This trope has been done many times before, but hopefully this puts a new shiny spin on things! I've put the level preemptively at explicit -- so early warnings for anyone who isn't interested in coming down the rabbit hole!
> 
> Some warnings for those who would like them:  
> *Controlling behavior  
> *Language  
> *Exploitation of position of power (teacher/student dynamic)

It was just so _unfair_. Rey was in her senior year of her degree program, and there’d been an incredible...no...EPIC fuck-up. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t her fault. It didn’t matter that there’d been a glitch in the system that had somehow left Rey deficient in credits to graduate. She’d begged the Dean of the Art Department to do something to help, but Professor Snoke would not budge.

 

Rey, an _engineering major_ , needed to take not one, but _two_ art classes. TWO!

 

Rey sighed dramatically as she reviewed the supply list for the painting class she’d reluctantly signed up for. All the classes had been full when she’d looked to enroll, and she’d tried desperately to use this as a reason to have the ridiculous requirement lifted. Snoke had narrowed his eyes and smirked, enjoying her discomfort. With one swift word, he’d added her to the first of two painting classes that had an outrageously long waiting list. His dark enjoyment did not bode well for this class.

 

She put the last oil color into her basket, grimacing.

 

“I don’t understand why I need _three_ different shades of blue,” she grumbled under her breath as she headed to the cashier. Her basket contained an absolute fortune in paints, brushes and accessories that she would have absolutely no use for come the end of the year. Normally, the money wouldn’t be an issue because her scholarship covered books and other fees. Normally. However, supplies were definitely _not_ covered. She’d asked for an exception, considering the deviation from her normal courses and the burden it would place on her. The administration had robotically cited policy, and denied her request. Why couldn’t people just think for themselves for once? Policies were made by people, not machines.

 

The first day of class was the next day, and it didn’t even start until six in the evening. The class was four hours long, held on Tuesdays and Fridays. It demanded an insane number of hours for a stupid painting class. She was convinced that she wouldn’t learn anything from these lessons, but she was determined to get an ‘A’. Anything less than a ‘B’ would get her in hot water with her scholarship, and she wasn’t about to let what might as well be a finger painting class ruin her academic success.

 

Rey had been awarded a full scholarship to Coruscant University to study engineering. She’d worked desperately on her application and portfolio, clinging to the hope that one day she’d be able to escape her foster parent’s grip on her. She knew that so many others had it much worse than she did, and that in a way she was lucky to grow up on Unkar Plutt’s scrap yard. Granted, she always had to struggle to have a decent meal, and any money she’d earned from odd jobs around town was always seized by Plutt the moment she walked in the door. But, he’d done her a favour by being so harsh and always forcing her to make repairs on parts that he’d then go on to sell. It taught her to be tough, quick, and clever. Rey was good at working with parts, and that’s what ended up earning her a scholarship.

 

She counted herself luckier still for having met Finn. Finn had received a scholarship for tennis, and somehow they’d ended up in Freshman Orientation together. Finn had also been in the foster system, though with a much more positive experience. When they’d found out that they shared a similar background, their friendship had been forever solidified. Together, they’d rented out a small apartment just off campus, combining their scholarship stipends to afford the nicer apartment.

 

Normally, the apartment was a serene place in which they both could study and absorb themselves in binge watching old sitcoms. Normally. Rey woke up first thing the next morning, having rested poorly. Finn had decided to have a raging party to ring in the academic year. She’d stayed up entirely too long, trying to absorb the excitement and to forget about what was in store for her the following evening through the copious haze of shooters with various obscure and blushingly ribald drink names.

 

———-

Rey’s first class that afternoon was Advanced Applied Robotics lab with Professor Artoo, and they’d spent all but the first fifteen minutes of the class in the lab exploring and tinkering with all the tools and projects in various stages of completion. It was _the best_. Rey couldn’t help but head to her dreaded painting class with a spring in her step, flushed with excited enthusiasm.

 

Having never been to the part of campus that held all the art buildings, finding the correct classroom took longer than expected, she eventually located the classroom door and walked in, to be met with dead silence. There were easels and workstations scattered in a rough circle around a central platform, and an entire wall of glass overlooking a beautifully manicured garden full of sculptures and water features. It would have been lovely - if every pair of eyes hadn’t turned sharply in her direction, surveying her in silent judgement as she walked in.

 

There were twelve students, and twelve workstations. She gulped as she realized she was thirteenth, feeling nervous sweat begin to form between her shoulder blades.

 

Feigning nonchalance and a bravery that was a charade she’d learned to mimic long ago, Rey raised her chin and marched to the only chair that was unoccupied. She sat, clutching her satchel with white knuckles, trying to ignore the furtive whispers and blatant stares from the other students. They must have gotten wind somehow of her situation and non-art background.

 

Ten painful minutes later, a tall, pale man dressed entirely in black marched in. And...was that a cape? No, just a cardigan artfully draped across his shoulders. He had a shock of red hair, and what looked like a permanent sneer. He barely acknowledged the students with a flick of his eyes before stopping in his tracks upon seeing Rey in his chair. She gulped when his piercing eyes widened, then quickly narrowed and focused intently on her, taking in her seated form with blatant distaste.

 

“ _Out!_ ” he commanded in a clipped voice. Rey’s mouth gaped open, her brain struggling to catch up. His eyes glanced at the chair, then to her and he raised a derisive eyebrow, “Or did you presume to instruct the class? Miss…?”

 

Mortified, she stood up quickly and stepped several paces back, bag gripped in an almost protectively cross-armed grip across her chest, like a shield. His stony gaze turned to follow her.

 

“I—Kenobi. Rey Kenobi…” she stammered, “I’m _so sorry_. Really. There weren’t any other seats...and I thought…” she trailed off pathetically as he turned away abruptly to address the class, effectively dismissing her.

 

“Students. This is Part I of Advanced Painting Concepts. I am Armitage Hux, and I am the teaching assistant to Master Kylo Ren. We will begin immediately on the first project, which you will repeat twice more: once at the midterm, and again as a final project,” he paused as he inhaled sharply through his nostrils and theatrically turned around to walk towards the door, before stopping again, “Each. Iteration. Will. Be. Graded,” he intoned dramatically.

 

Rey clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the impulse to giggle at his dramatic declaration. The seriousness of the message was completely lost in his laughable delivery. She wheezed with suppressed hysteria brought on by the surreal situation, trying to disguise her reaction by digging studiously in her bag for a notebook and pen.

 

This was going to be a _very_ long semester.

 

————

Rey bit her lip, scrunching her nose in thought as she sketched viciously in her sketchbook. The other students broke out in uproar once the door clicked shut, lamenting the difficulty of the assignment and the unfairness of not having met Master Kylo Ren. Really, most of the conversations quickly turned to speculating about the elusive instructor, culminating in various rumors and gossip about him.

 

 _Blimey, who_ was _this pretentious twat?_ Rey thought with distracted amusement. She wasn’t intimidated at all. Not one bit. Any trepidation she’d felt an hour ago had quickly vanished once she’d reviewed the assignment,-  she was not remotely ruffled by the request to show her coursework as this was comfortably familiar to her. It actually lent a certain amount of normalcy to the otherwise burdensome art class.

 

The assignment was simple enough on the surface: the subject was passion. She had to paint passion. There were obvious interpretations of this, so she knew there would be flexibility. Did it mean something she was passionate _about_? Did it mean her interpretation of what passion _was_? Did it mean _carnal_ passion? She dismissed the latter as being too crude, but blushed furiously as she considered the possibilities.

 

She’d settled on just drawing _her_ passion. It was a direct, elegant answer to the prompt.  Logical. She sketched out an image of a robot in the shape of a man, her imagination’s interpretation of an android. She paid extra attention to the gears and exposed hydraulic systems, trying to put emphasis on the various sensors that would comprise the emotive landscape of a face. Her many hours drafting diagrams and working on mechanical design concepts were quite handy.

 

After three hours, Rey sat back exhausted but satisfied. She took a survey of the room, seeing various stages of pain and concentration on each face. Rey was the first student to finish, so she sat for an extra ten minutes, waiting for someone else to be done before she mustered the courage to stand up and leave. Her shoulders inflamed with the number of heated stares following her out. She breathed a sigh of relief once she made it back to her apartment.

 

———-

 

Rey was an early bird. NOT by choice, but by necessity. She was on her second day as barista at a local coffee shop, only a short walk from campus. It got _very_ busy in the mornings as faculty and students filtered out. Rey was proud of her composure during the busiest of times and was a quick learner, efficiently moving through orders and managing to follow the slightest variations to the letter. She hummed contentedly, enjoying the buzz and chaos of the rush.

 

Rey finished an order for an Americano with cream and called out the order. A tall man with broad shoulders and dark wavy hair strode to collect the order. He picked it up, paused for a moment, and then set it back down again.

 

“This order is wrong,” he said in a deep baritone.

 

“Pardon?” Rey said over her shoulder listening with one ear as she made the next order.

 

“My order. It’s been made wrong,” he repeated.

 

“The Americano? Did you want more water...or…”she trailed off as she turned on the blender which drowned out every other sound. He waited until the machine turned off again.

 

“I ordered an Americano with a splash of heavy cream. This is half-and-half,” he said.

 

“Who puts heavy cream in an Americano?” Rey despaired under her breath, without pause. She stopped then, blender over-pouring and flooding the cup in her hand. She cursed and wiped her hand on her apron. _Shit._ She wasn’t wearing an apron, having taken it off when a co-worker had spilled a smoothie down the front ten minutes ago. And now she’d managed to spread blended coffee down her tan trousers. It would look _terrible_ for the rest of the day. She groaned, turning towards the wavy-haired man.

 

“Did you…?“ she stopped abruptly, noting the dark sunglasses and scowl. Really, he should have looked silly dressed all in black with that lustrous hair, but he didn’t. Oh, no. He looked downright kissable with his sensuous mouth and piercing gaze. She briefly—foolishly—imagined running her hands through those locks. She gulped, the heat in her face suddenly rising.

 

He purposefully pushed the cup toward her, arching an eyebrow.  He waited an exceptionally long moment before turning away to gaze at his cell phone pointedly.

 

Rey groaned internally as she got a grip. What _was_ that? And who wears sunglasses inside?

 

She quietly remade his order, carefully choosing the heavy cream and adding just a splash. She called out the order, noting the embarrassing nervous squeak in her voice at the end. He didn’t adjust his stance from cooly leaning against the bar, nor did he glance up to acknowledge her. She waited expectantly for ten seconds as her face grew redder. She turned on her heel to move back to remake the frozen drink. When she turned back, he was gone.

 

Rey couldn’t seem to get back into her groove after that, making small mistakes and even tripping on her way to class, sending her phone flying into a fountain.

———-

“Uunnnggg!” Rey groaned loudly in exasperation. Her small outburst earned her a few glares and whispers. When was she going to catch a break?!

 

Rey’s shoulders were slouched as she bent over her work. She was damp, stained, and couldn’t seem to paint a straight line without smudging it. This was the third time she’d wiped off her work to try again. She needed a break before she punched a hole through her canvas. It had taken all week to prepare the canvas, beginning with the stretching, and several coats of gesso and sanding- it was smooth and perfect, until she actually started applying paint to it. It would not do to start all over again.

 

She stood up, stretching her arms behind her head, then stepped quietly out of the classroom. She made her way around to the garden, now dimly lit along the path that wound its way through it. Looking back through the art room window, Rey could see her classmates clearly illuminated in the bright studio lights. They were all hunched over their work, looking anxious and stressed. Was that how _she_ looked?

 

She wearily sat down on a hard, concrete bench.  As she looked up at the cloudless night she casually wondered about the mysterious Kylo Ren - he who had yet to show up to class. He must be a real jerk if he didn’t even deign to meet his own students.

 

She sighed, standing up to head back into the studio to clean up. Rey knew she wasn’t going to get any more quality work done tonight. With the way her luck was going today, it was better to quit while she was ahead and just pack up.

 

When she pushed open the door, the whole class showed obvious signs of tension, whispering to each other and darting hasty glances at the closed door to the back of the studio. Without warning, the door suddenly burst open and Hux strode out, quickly closing the door behind him.

 

He looked _furious_. But then again, when did he not?

 

His head turned sharply to glare at her.

 

“Well, Miss Kenobi. I see that you are taking this class very seriously, what with your BLANK canvas and all,” he spat.

 

Rey gulped, sitting at her station nervously with Hux fuming behind her.

 

“I was just taking a small break to clear my head,” she grumbled.

 

“To clear your head!” he repeated, incredulous, “It’s an insult to every student in here!”

 

“I’m sorry...are we not allowed to leave the classroom or something?” she countered, suddenly angry and defensive. What if she just needed to use the restroom or something?

 

“There’s an unspoken etiquette and level of respect expected for this course!” he raged, face haughty with his righteousness.

 

“And what, do I need a _hall pass_ to take a piss now?” she demanded, gesturing vaguely toward the bathrooms.

 

Hux looked flustered at this. He sputtered, turning a bright shade of red.

 

“Master Ren _will_ hear of this insubordination!” he finished lamely.

 

Maybe she’d gone too far to provoke him, but she was _not_ going to be ordered about by some artsy-fartsy knobhead. She ignored him, putting on her headphones and pointedly ignoring everyone in the class.  Damn him.

 

She was too stubborn for her own good. She decided to make a point of staying late to work more on her project. She didn’t want to think about the other students judging her for being lazy and always skipping out early.

 

She eventually calmed down and, after several more false starts, moved to working on more of the background. It was less demanding, detail wise, and didn’t require any blasted straight lines. She barely noticed as the last student left, only then thinking to glance at the clock. It was a quarter to midnight! She sighed, sitting back tiredly. Rey examined her work, determining that there wasn’t much left to do for the evening - the layers would need to dry before she could get back to the foreground.

 

Humming to herself in the abandoned space, she cleaned up her area and washed her brushes thoroughly. She walked back to look in her bag for her phone so that she could text Finn and let him know she was running so late.

 

Rummaging around, she quickly grew frustrated. Her phone was definitely not in her bag. Where the hell could it be? She patted down her pockets, and looked carefully around her work station and over by the wash station. Rey tapped her foot, thinking furiously. She huffed a stray strand of brown hair out of her face in frustration. When was the last time she took it out? Her eyes glanced to the darkened windows.

 

Of course! She’d set it beside her on the bench earlier, when she’d noticed it in her back pocket. Grinning in self-congratulation, she hurried outside, hoping no one else had taken an evening stroll and pocketed it. Once she had succeeded in finding it, she picked it up with relief and fired off a quick text to Finn. There were several increasingly concerned messages from her friend, and she felt guilty knowing that she’d worried him.

 

Turning back towards the studio to collect her things, she stopped suddenly. There was a _man_ in there! His back was turned toward her, examining one of the student’s works. Rey stayed frozen in place, stunned. Could this be _him_?

 

He slowly made his way around the room. He was furiously scribbling on a notepad after carefully considering each painting. Finally, he turned to face her, or rather, her work. Rey gasped, suddenly recognizing the man from the coffee shop. The fool was still wearing his sunglasses inside!

 

She watched him taking in her work. He spent nearly twice the amount of time reviewing her work, although he didn’t appear to be making any notes. He glanced down at her satchel, then slowly raised his face to look up. Despite the fact that he was wearing sunglasses, Rey knew that he was looking straight. At. Her. She squeaked in alarm, then ducked behind a bush to crawl towards the door.

 

Oh, oh...OH! How embarrassing! Rey knew that it was nearly impossible for him to see her out in there in the dark garden, but she couldn’t be sure! And worse than that, he’d caught her staring straight at him! She stopped in front of the door, unsure whether to just go marching confidently in and collect her things, or to wait and hide outside like a coward.

 

To her utter horror, the door _swung open_. A pair of soft black boots stood in the doorway, and the bright light from the building illuminated her crouching form. Rey froze with the shock of it, unable to move. A polite cough had her struggling to her knees, looking up quickly. Too quickly, it seemed, as she lost her balance and fell unceremoniously on her backside.

 

He stood there, outlined by the glare of the light behind him, like some kind of dark prince. From her position on the ground, he appeared to be an absolute giant! How did someone get that big anyway?!

 

“Oh! Hello there! Ha-ha!” she babbled, “Just dropped my phone—I’m such a klutz—sorry if I startled you there. Ha-ha!” Rey knew she sounded like a maniac, gulping down her embarrassment.

 

She trailed off when he made no effort to move or respond. She opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, searching for an expression on his silhouetted face and found none.  

 

Slowly, he extended a hand to her. Rey looked at it in confusion, then back at his shadowed face. He left it outstretched, waiting wordlessly. She gulped, and tentatively reached out for it. And then something very _strange_ occurred. As he swiftly pulled her to her feet, a feeling like an electric current passed from his hand straight through her.

 

“Oh!” she gasped, pulling her hand back reflexively, causing her to fall back down and grasp wildly for purchase. He moved, quicker than she thought a man his size could move, hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her back up to land abruptly against his chest. Her face awkwardly pressed against his black sweater, she quickly became aware of the rigidity of his muscles, in stark contrast to the fuzzy texture and softness of the clothes which treacherously hid them. The sheer size of him was overwhelming. Her senses reeled as part of her, in the deepest and darkest recesses of her perception, became aware of his scent.  He smelled like oak and paint and _male._ His head was bent into the crook of her shoulder, and she could feel the quick thudding of his heart.

 

His size, and his smell, and the strange electricity was just overwhelming. She knew she should move, but all she could manage to do was turn her head toward his face, searching for his eyes. He turned at precisely the same moment, and her nose pressed into his cheek. She caught her breath as his grip tightened on her back almost imperceptibly. Rey’s heart nearly exploded out of her chest, and she knew that she must be blushing furiously, if the tight heat in her face was any indication.

 

Abruptly, he righted them both and stepped back, turning on his heel to leave her standing again in the darkness. Shell shocked, Rey stood there with her mouth practically on the floor, feeling electrified and enormously confused.

 

In a numb daze, several minutes later, she crept back into the studio and gathered her things. There was no sign of him whatsoever.

 

_What just happened!!?_

 


	2. Dance with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The academic year has officially begun, and Master Kylo Ren still hasn't even deigned to attend his own class. Rey gets a birthday celebration and an ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta, @colliderofhadron! I don't know where the story would be without their amazing and keen insights! Thank you! And thank you, dear readers! I didn't want to scare you off on the first chapter, but this is my very first fanfic...ever! So if you are still with me, I promise it will be a fun ride! I welcome any and all comments, suggestions, and criticisms. You can find me on tumblr as @donuttellme. Happy reading!

Friday morning.

 

It’d been nearly a week since _The Incident_. When Rey had gotten back to the apartment, Finn had practically pounced on her, convinced she’d been out ‘canoodling’ with a boy. When she’d blushed and stammered out indignantly that she had not, it only further convinced him of his theory. He’d given her a very knowing look and sauntered off to his room singing provocatively, winking over his shoulder suggestively.

 

Rey was working through a CAD design for her midterm project coming up in robotics, struggling to focus. Class had been cancelled that morning, and she was trying to stay ahead. It was really all Finn’s fault, if she thought about it. Finn’s insistence that The Incident had been a romantic liaison was probably the catalyst for the stormy dreams that had followed every night since. They were all filled with a darkly silhouetted Kylo Ren, and almost-touches along her skin and an ever increasing rush of thrumming electricity that seemed to follow her into the waking hours.

 

And really, it was very annoying. She needed to lock it down before she saw him in person again. She normally prided herself on her logical approach to things and she did _not_ want to sound like a gibbering idiot in front of him again—or anyone else for that matter. It was important to her to keep in control.

 

She heard her phone buzz with an incoming message. Deciding that her work was going nowhere, she picked up her phone.

Finn:    Hey Peanut! Whatcha wearing to the PAR-TAY 2night????

 

Rey groaned. She’d _completely_ forgot that Finn was throwing her a birthday party. Well, she _tried_ to forget, anyway...

 

It was ridiculous, really. On Saturday, they’d managed to end up at a dive bar, famous locally for hosting Disney karaoke nights. They’d met some really awesome people, and she’d had entirely too many flirtinis to drink.  Rose got very serious about astrological signs and Rey somehow admitted that she didn’t know when her birthday was. This lead to the revelation that she’d been in foster care as long as she could remember. Everyone was in absolute shock. Poe had asked what date was listed on her ID, and Rey admitted that she used August 8th because she liked the idea of a birthdate of August 8th, 1988: 8/8/88. It looked like a bunch of infinity symbols standing up, she’d explained. Finn had teared up laughing at how much of a nerd she was, and then everyone had the marvelous idea of hosting a birthday party for her the following Friday. She’d agreed at the time, thinking that everyone would forget the next morning. Apparently, not.

Rey:     Ummmmmmm…… Is that still on??

 

Finn:    Don’t you dare! EVERYONE is coming. We need to go shopping—STAT!

 

Rey:     I have class tonight…I can just wear jeans? :)

 

Finn:    No-way-Jose! I’ve invited wayyyyy too many cute guys. I’ll be there in 10! GET READY!!1!

 

What ensued was a near-disaster. Finn had picked out several outfits, each showing more skin than the one before. He even had the shop girls encouraging her, the traitors. She’d finally settled on a short burgundy corduroy skirt that she would _never_ be able to bend over in, along with a floaty black top that had sweet bell sleeves. They’d argued over shoes for what felt like ages when they finally agreed on a simple pair of light tan suede sandals with a chunky heel. No need for Rey to break her neck, considering she didn’t even own a single pair of heels.

 

 

The whirlwind of shopping and playful fighting with Finn had made her completely forget her art class that evening. She’d decided to wear her new outfit to class, considering her smock covered everything.

 

The party would be in full swing when she arrived back, so she wouldn’t have time to spruce up and change ahead of time. That was the reason she gave herself, anyway, ignoring the small voice in her head that accused her of wanting to impress _Kylo Ren_.

 

She walked into class, finding herself alone. That was a relief; she didn’t want an audience anyhow. Rey shrugged on her smock and stuck her hair up in a bun, securing it with an improvised paint brush as a hair pin. Other students filtered in and began preparing as Rey started laying down her next layers.

 

The background was finally starting to take shape; a large stylized moon teeming with technology and robotic inspired imagery. She’d struggled with the background, but the idea had struck her one morning at the café. Wouldn’t it be sort of a play on the differences between the first steps on the moon and mankind’s first steps into AI? It felt _right_ somehow, so she went with it.

 

About an hour into the class, Hux strode in, somehow managing to drag in a miasmic cloud of anxiety with him to blanket the class. Shoulders tensed up, and all conversation ceased. Hux looked grim as he stood in front of the center platform.

 

“Class,” he began, voice like a whip. “Shortly, your instructor, the renowned Master Kylo Ren, will be arriving to class. He will be reviewing your work. You will stand along the back wall. Silently. You are _not_ to speak to him! Is that clear?” He was nearly panting with his fevered obeisance by the end.

 

Everyone sat frozen like a herd of startled deer, not daring to breathe or even move.

 

“Zzzzztt!” Hux buzzed impatiently, waving his hands at the class like they were all a pack of mosquitos. Hurriedly, everyone moved to stand awkwardly along the wall, whispering and shuffling.

 

“I said—,” Hux began, cutting off abruptly when the studio door swung open. Hux leapt to fall in step behind the imposing form of the one-and-only, Kylo Ren.

 

“Master Ren! Welcome!” Hux oozed.

 

_Master Ren_ , Rey thought sarcastically, feeling irritated that he’d taken so long to even bother showing up to class. Master of being absent, more like.

 

_Master_ Ren started with the artwork that was closest to the door, and consequently, closest to Rey. She gulped as he approached, but then a wave of anger rolled over her as he walked past and didn’t even acknowledge her existence. The nerve!

 

And there he stood, for what seemed like ages. His dark head was bent, eyes still sporting his dark shades, and his tall form just as broad and imposing. He turned and murmured to Hux, who faithfully scribbled notes for him.

 

_Why is it that every artsy-fartsy person ends up wearing all black?_ Rey wondered absently. Admittedly, where the poor weed—AKA Hux—was all legs and arms in the ever-slimming dark shade, Master Ren was anything but _slim_. He towered over the class, and his broad shoulders and chest would intimidate anyone.

 

_How much work did he have to put in to look so_ large _?_ Rey’s inner voice speculated in awe.

 

The class gave a collective start as he abruptly turned and moved to the next station, Hux acting as his shadow. Again, Master Ren took several long minutes to review the work and Hux took down his murmured notes. This continued for over a half of an hour until he approached Rey’s station. Her interest piqued once again, Rey studied his reaction. He stood there for less than a minute before turning on his heel and walking into his office.

 

Rey’s jaw dropped. _That insulting prick!_ Rey thought, furious and ashamed. Everyone was in an uproar, talking about his reaction to their paintings, but there were more sniggering conversations about how he’d not even bothered to give her work the time of day. Rey, shaking with fury and trying to hold back tears, sat back down at her work station and plugged in her headphones to try to tune them all out.

 

She could pretend that she wasn’t humiliated. She wouldn’t _let_ herself feel that way about the members of her class who’d judged her before she even set paint to canvas. She bit the inside of her lip, feeling her throat close up with the effort to hold in the hot tears. She barely took note of the last of the students filing out. Rey glanced at the clock, and blinked at the time. It was already 10! She hurried to clean up her station. Just as she finished packing away her things and removing her smock, a tap on her shoulder had her jumping nearly out of her skin. She hastily turned around, pulling out her headphones to meet the smug gaze of Hux.

 

“Miss Kenobi,” he drawled, “Master Ren wishes to speak with you in his office.” He finished, looking like the cat who’d got the cream. He stood by expectantly, one eyebrow raised.

 

Rey felt as if her stomach had just grown a rather large ball of lead. On wooden legs, she walked toward the back door, suddenly bereft of her righteous anger that had kept her together for the remainder of class. Hux stood next to the door, motioning her in with a wicked grin. He stepped in behind her, effectively cutting off her escape.

 

“Master Ren, I-“

 

“That will be all,” Master Ren’s voice cut in softly. Hux hesitated for a brief moment, then turned to leave.

 

“The door, Mr. Hux,” Ren added. Hux turned to Rey, his eyes narrowing. He didn’t drop his gaze as he closed the door softly. _What a freak,_ Rey thought as his smug face briefly leered at her through the diminishing gap.

 

Rey turned to survey the… _office_? It was more like its own studio! It was easily just as large as the space that all the students worked in. However, every window had blackout curtains pulled across. It was like a massive dark cave. The only light that illuminated the space came from a soft lamp that sat on Master Ren’s desk. She spared a glance at the rest of the shadowy room. Every space seemed to have paintings in varying stages of completion, though she couldn’t make out any real details. It was a spacious room, but the paintings and lack of windows made her feel crowded and trapped.

 

Master Ren’s gaze was turned away, looking through a pack of paperwork. Rey wondered at his eyesight, since he still sported the dark shades. She stood there, waiting for him to say something…anything. The silence was starting to become uncomfortable, and Rey shifted from one foot to the other, feeling oddly exposed here without her smock on.

 

Finally, he swiveled his chair around to face her. He seemed to pause unnaturally long in looking at her, making Rey hyper-aware of her outfit of choice.

 

“Miss Kenobi,” he said, finally. “Please.” He gestured to the pair of chairs that sat in front of his desk. Rey gulped, but sat silently. He leaned forward, steepling his fingers together and resting his lips on the pair of his index fingers, as if he was pondering her.

 

“You are an engineering student?” His deep voice stated more than asked.

 

“Yes?” She responded, suddenly unsure. What did he _want?_

 

“Do you know why you are here?” He asked, voice low. She felt herself leaning toward him to better hear him.

 

“Errm…to fulfill my academic requirements?” She hazarded. There followed an uncomfortable silence for several long moments.

 

“You’re here because Professor Snoke placed you here,” he said, finally. She said nothing. What was he getting at?

 

“Yes?” Rey knew she sounded just as confused as she felt.

 

He leaned forward. At some point, he’d pulled the sleeves of his sweater up over his forearms. Her eyes darted to them, and somehow she couldn’t peel her eyes back. They were pale and muscular, accentuating the size of his large hands. Why was she getting hooked up on forearms, of all things?

 

 

“You’re here because Snoke placed you here,” he raised his eyebrows slightly, “not because you deserve to be here.” He explained, his voice clipped.

 

“Well, yes, but-,“ she began, feeling defensive.

 

“ _And_ ,” he continued, “because it annoys Dr. Skywalker.” He seemed to watch her carefully from behind his darkened lenses.

 

 Rey sat back, shocked. There’s no way that could be true, right? Surely, professors were not so…childish? He still appeared to study her, and she realized her expression must betray her surprise and confusion.

 

“You’re an enigma,” he said conversationally, almost to himself. “Here you are, here on the whims of two feuding old men, and neither one has any clue who you really are.”

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, trying to sound carefully neutral. Her scholarship wasn’t really a secret but that, combined with her past, might lead people to start probing too far. She wasn’t embarrassed about not having any family, but everyone always treated her differently when they found out. Like she needed their pity.

 

“Your talent,” he said simply, lifting one eyebrow.

 

“My…talent?” She repeated, gobsmacked.

 

“You have raw talent that needs to be honed,” he said, suddenly leaning forward intently.

 

“How could you know that!” She exclaimed. “You looked at my work for less than two seconds! You didn’t even remove your _sunglasses_ ,” she asserted hotly. Yes, this anger felt much easier. He’d started to make her feel confused, and this anger put her back in control.

 

He said nothing for a moment, then reached up and pulled his sunglasses slowly away from his face. Rey’s eyes widened and her mouth parted in shock. Seeing him without sunglasses shouldn’t have made such a noticeable difference to his appearance, but somehow it did.

 

His angular features, once partly masked by the obstructive eyewear, were now prominently on display. His eyes were dark, and the dim light made it impossible to see their true color, but Rey guessed at brown, and they were incredibly soulful and expressive. No wonder he paraded around in those ridiculous glasses all the time - without them, his inner thoughts and driving passion would be exposed to all. And, right now, his darkened stare of swirling emotions were acutely trained on her. His raw gaze was intense, but somehow, Rey couldn’t look away.

 

Was she just imagining it, or was there an electric current buzzing between them now? It was similar to the tension she’d felt when they’d been in the garden together last week, only this time, the charge seemed to be building.

 

He slowly stood up, eyes still locked on hers for a moment, before moving around the desk. Rey’s heart felt like it was about to burst right out of her chest. She felt hot, captivated and unbearably excited by his approach. He stopped, and his eyes flickered down for the briefest of moments to her bare legs, then he turned toward the door, breaking the thick tension immediately. The brief respite enabled Rey to tentatively look down. Mentally cringing, she realized that sitting down had hiked up her short skirt to expose most of her thighs.

 

“Follow me,” he said, not waiting for her response as he opened the door and strode out into the studio.

 

He stopped in front of the workstation next to hers, turning to watch her as she approached. Rey knew that her face must be the color of a ripe tomato, but she forced her nerves in check as she observed him as he watched her. Out here in the light, she could tell that his eyes were indeed brown. They were rich, like dark coffee. His dark hair and eyes contrasted sharply with his pale complexion. It was a combination that most people would have played down with softer colors and more smiles but instead, he seemed to only increase the contrast by dressing entirely in black. It was funny; on most people, black would be considered slimming. He was anything but, with his wide frame and imposing height. His was a presence that would be impossible to ignore in any size crowd.

 

Rey stopped next to him, her eyebrows raised in question.

 

“Look,” he gestured with a nod to the student’s work. It belonged to a quiet blonde boy who she’d caught repeatedly giving her dark looks. Not that he was the only one.

 

Rey appraised the work, a jumble of dark reds and blacks. She blushed, looking down. It was supposed to be a vagina, she realised.

 

 “ _Look,”_ he insisted again, firmly. She glanced at him quickly and was surprised to see the briefest flash of uncertainty mirrored in his dark eyes, which transformed quickly into unbridled _longing_ as their eyes locked _._ The spark between them crackled with intensity, but it was his turn to look away this time. He hastily snapped his attention back to the painting.

 

Following his gaze, she took a proper look at the picture. Now that she’d gotten over her embarrassment, she was able to regard it critically. She studied it silently, trying not to be distracted by the heat radiating from Master Ren’s huge body as he stood slightly behind her.

 

“Tell me,” he began, voice low, “what you see.”

 

“Erm…”she started, uncomfortable. His voice was almost intimate in her ear.

 

“It’s a disaster,” he said simply, without emotion. She swivelled to study him, eyes wide in disbelief. He turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised in what Rey took to be a challenge, then walked to the next station. Dutifully, she followed him.

 

“And this?” he asked. This one was two men holding hands. It was a hodgepodge of blues and greens and yellows, liberally showered with random black splodges. Again, Kylo managed to stand close enough for Rey to feel the heat of his body.

 

“It’s…interesting?” she tried. What did he want her to say? It didn’t look good. Neither of them did, but what did she know about art?

 

“Interesting? Interesting would be giving it too much credit,” he said flatly, “These are all art majors. They’ve had their entire lives to get to this point. And this?” He made a dismissive gesture.

Rey shifted her feet, not knowing what to say to any of it. He looked miserable. And maybe even a little angry?

 

“But you, Rey,” he continued, and she started at his use of her first name. He brushed past her to stand in front of her work. He looked up at her, a hint of wonder on his face.

 

“I asked about you. You’re an _engineering_ major. Imagine that!” he scoffed.

 

“My scholarship—,“ she began to defend herself. He strode up to her and took her by the shoulders, bending to look into her eyes with a fierceness that left her breath hitched.

 

“I have to critique _every one_ of these paintings. I stand there, evaluating. Thinking of feedback to help each of them grow into better artists, despite knowing that they’ve all reached their _fullest_ potential,” he leaned in. “But you! You came out of nowhere. Your potential has no limits! _You could be great!”_ He finished, gently squeezing her shoulders for emphasis. His eyes were ablaze with hope.

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said lamely. “I’ve never done anything like this before…”

 

“But that’s _exactly it_. All of these students have worked their _entire_ _lives_ to get to this point. You’ve already blown past all of them!” He paused, then straightened, not removing his hands from her shoulders. It made her a bit giddy, she admitted honestly to herself.

 

“You need a teacher,” he said emphatically.

 

Rey blinked, and then barked out a laugh.

 

“A teacher? Master Ren, I _have_ teachers. Plenty of them, in fact! And, last I checked, you were one of them?” She didn’t understand where he was trying to go with this. Did the man think that he _wasn’t_ a teacher just because he was some well-known artist?

 

“No, you don’t understand,” he shook his head. “You need a teacher to hone this talent and to show your work to the world.”

 

“Look, I don’t know where you’re going with this, but I’m a year from graduating. I’m only here because your precious Snoke _forced_ me,” she protested. “If it’d been my choice, I wouldn’t even _be_ here,” she finished, hands gesturing in frustration to implicate the entirety of the studio.

 

He studied her, then straightened, moving back to stare at her painting in silence. The absence of his hands on her shoulders left a smoldering brand. She gulped, trying to stamp down the feeling. Several moments stretched on, and then he looked up. Rey stood defiant as she confronted the calculating look he gave her.

 

“You know that Snoke wants me to fail you?” he stated, nonchalantly. Rey’s brow furrowed in anger.

 

“He can’t do that! I’ve been—,“ she began indignantly.

 

“He _can_. This…feud…has gone on for decades. You,” he gestured dismissively, “are just a pawn. That’s because Snoke doesn’t know about _this_ ,” he jutted his jaw toward her work.

 

“What am I supposed to do, then?” She said angrily.

 

“Train.” He said emphatically, gaze boring into her. “With me. I’ll teach you to refine the skills that you’ve only guessed at here in your work,” he stated baldly.

 

“But I don’t have time for any of that! I have _major_ projects due! Important projects! You can’t just expect me to—to—drop all of that for _art_!” she spat the last word with disgust. His eyes flashed dangerously, and he moved to crowd over her.

 

“You _will_ do that,” his voice rumbled in his chest, “or _I_ will allow Snoke to fail you,” he paused, appraising her for a moment.

 

“That will mean _no_ graduation this year, and having to _retake_ several classes again next year.” He ticked off his fingers. “I wonder what that will mean for your precious _scholarship_?” he finished nastily.

 

Rey’s temples throbbed with anger, and hot tears prickled the back of her eyes. She fought to try to stay calm and rational, clenching her fists and resisting the urge to slap him.

 

He seemed to notice this, and the asshole had the gall to smirk slightly! He was silent for several moments, letting the enormity of it all overwhelm her. She tried to object, but she knew he was right. If she were to fail this course, she’d have to wait until next year to finish her art credits. That meant another year to graduate, and losing her scholarship! That meant _repaying_ her entire scholarship! She felt light-headed, and bent to lean her hand against the wall, trying to think logically of how to fix this. There must be a way…anything but being manipulated like a helpless pawn.

 

“ _This_ is what will happen. I will teach you what you need to know. Over this class and the next, you will produce a set of work to display at the university’s art gala. You’ll submit it anonymously, and I guarantee it will win awards, if not _the top award_ ,” he ordered.  Rey turned to protest, but he held up a hand. “On its _own_ merit. When Snoke tries to make his move, we’ll release your identity. He’ll be forced to not only pass you, but at that point it’s likely that _he_ will fight to become your personal mentor,” he finished, smugly.

 

He’d planned this, the devil! Rey was in absolute shock. First, their encounter in the garden, and then his continued absence in class, and now this? He was a _lunatic_!

 

“That’s just crazy! I won’t do it!” She was _fuming_ now. The manipulative jerk!

 

“Then I’ll fail you myself,” he said simply with a Gallic shrug. He was obviously ready for such a reaction. He walked away, back toward his office, leaving Rey dumbfounded.

 

“I’ll need your response by next class,” he tossed over his shoulder, before disappearing into the dark studio.

\-------

Rey’s journey back to the apartment was a blur. It was all so much; the enigmatic Master Ren, the offer he made, a psychological war between two department heads, the animosity from Hux and the other students…what was she supposed to do?

 

As she approached the apartment, she could hear that the festivities had already gotten into full swing. An unwilling smile of affection caught her lips. Finn was a great friend, and she knew he’d be in there, basking in the glow of all his adoring guests. She walked in the door, hoping to sneak in unnoticed.

 

“PEANUT!” Finn shouted excitedly. All eyes turned toward her, curious and bright with laughter and energy.

 

“PEANUT!” They all shouted together, some warmly chanting as they approached her. Rey looked at Finn in alarm while he cackled, happily clapping his hands in delight.

 

Two men chummily hooked their arms around hers, propelling her forward and into the center of the room. She started to protest, but they just grinned at her.

 

“Finn!” She shouted desperately, trying to decide if she should be panicking or laughing.

 

“Happy Birthday, Peanut!” Finn shouted triumphantly. Suddenly, the lights went dim just as several sparklers were lit. They snapped and buzzed, and the crowd of partiers collectively “Oo-ed” and “Ah-ed” over them. There was a bit of shuffling, and suddenly Poe came out of the back strumming a guitar.

 

“Haaaaaaaa...“ his baritone voice rung out with an extended and dramatic note. Everyone got the cue and started singing ‘Happy Birthday’ together. Horribly off-key, of course. A very happy and a very drunk chorus!

 

Out of nowhere, Rey’s arm was pulled toward a sandy-haired man sporting a soccer jersey and bright blue eyes. He smacked a wet kiss on her cheek, jovially telling her that Finn had made him do it, and stepped quickly away before she could respond. Her other arm was pulled in the opposite direction, and a tall dark man kissed her hand, his sparkling eyes laughing mischievously, and whispered happy birthday ‘from Finn’ huskily in her ear in a Puerto Rican accent.

 

Rey couldn’t help laughing. Suddenly, one shorter muscular blonde and a freckled redhead teamed up and kissed her noisily on either cheek, offering her winks and exuberant _happy birthdays_. She gasped in mock outrage. Poe was approaching her slowly, looking extremely pleased with himself. Three more kisses later, and he was in front of her ending the song. He shamelessly dragged it out several more notes, showboating on his guitar dramatically as everyone cheered.

 

The lights went back up, and the music came back on. Rey’s cheeks were burning under all of the attention. Several of the young men who had kissed her were appraising her with unveiled interest, prompting her to find an excuse to hide in the kitchen.

 

Apparently, Finn was ready for this move, and was waiting with a line of shots with Poe and Rose, grinning from ear to ear. Rose’s eyes were lit up like Christmas trees, and she beamed happily at Rey.

 

“Happy Birthday!” She trilled, throwing her arms around Rey’s neck. Poe and Finn decided to join the group hug, and Rey was overcome with emotion at their displays of affection. Her throat tightened, and she hugged them to her tightly.

 

“Oh, Peanut! Those better be tears of gratitude!” He mocked playfully, shucking her under the chin with one hand while shoving a suspiciously pink shot glass under her nose with the other.

 

She snorted, wiping her eyes. “No, just tears of pain having to listen to you lot butcher a simple song,” she shot back to their uproar of good-natured protestation.

 

After a bit more playful ribbing, Rey raised her glass. “Here’s to the best friends a lass could ask for,” she shouted enthusiastically to their shouts of agreement and cheers. She shot back the glass, determined to forget her confusing day as more people discovered their hiding place in the kitchen and joined in. Rey would bask in the temporary glow that these revelers so earnestly built for her, and forget the dark brooding silhouette of one Kylo Ren.

 

 

\-------------

 

Birthdays were a _terrible_ idea. They lead you to make terrible life choices. Rey was almost certain her life was better before she told Finn, Poe, and Rose her ‘birthday.’ She groaned, her head was pounding and her mouth tasted like she’d eaten spiders in her sleep. When she opened her eyes, the sun shone its irritating cheerful face straight through her skull.

 

Rey tried to turn over and get comfortable, but nature was knocking rather loudly. Sighing, she rolled out of bed to take care of business.

 

After an extended shower and a thorough cleaning of her teeth, she felt ever so slightly more human and able to face the day. She made her way to the kitchen toward the subdued voices of her friends. Finn and Rose were both leaning heavily on the countertops, squinting at Poe as he cooked up some bacon. They looked worse than she felt, but Poe was irritatingly chipper and looked like he’d already been home to change and shower, his perfectly tousled dark locks gleaming. Rey settled into a stool next to Finn and leaned her head against his shoulder.

 

“Mmmphh,” he hummed in intelligible greeting. Rose sent her a small wave without looking away from the skillet of simmering bacon.

 

“Remind me,” Rey grumbled tiredly into Finn’s shoulder, “to _never_ have a birthday again.” Poe winked over his shoulder, whistling happily.

 

As they settled in and had breakfast, everyone got to reminiscing over the highlights of the night before. A bit of food and lots of water had everyone’s spirits up, it seemed. Rose teased Poe and Finn over their handstand competition, which had resulted in Finn bashing a dent in the wall with his bum. Rey suggested framing the dent, which had everyone in tears. In turn, Finn talked endlessly about the line of gorgeous men that he’d set her up with, resulting in a very red-faced Rey and obnoxious kissing noises from Rose and Poe.

 

Somehow, this led to Rey talking about nearly flashing her art instructor with all the leg she’d been showing yesterday. She told them about that devil, _Master Ren,_ finally deigning to show up to class, and the horrible drama of standing along the wall while he judged them all. Finally, she told them about how he’d barely looked at her work, and how she’d got called into his office. Everyone went still when she’d told him about the feud between Snoke and Skywalker, and how Snoke wanted Ren to fail her. Everyone grew angry at this, making rude comments about Snoke around mouthfuls of crispy bacon. Poe offered to prank-send Snoke take-out food from every restaurant in the city as penance. Finn suggested that she speak to the university about it, certain that Snoke would be fired. Rose surprised everyone into fits of laughter by offering to claim having an affair with him and breaking up with him publicly to shame him. The wicked gleam in her eye belied her doll-like face.

 

Everyone was silent, though, after she explained that Master Ren was trying to help her- sort of. Finn’s faced was screwed into a puzzled frown.

 

“But you don’t even _do_ art, Peanut?” He said skeptically.

 

“Ooo, I know! Draw a portrait of Finn!” Suggested Poe excitedly. He grabbed a notebook and pen out of his bag and shoved them in front of Rey.

 

“I am _not_ your performing monkey!” She exclaimed in mock outrage. She took the notebook and drew a sad face and tore out the paper, throwing it at him in a crumpled ball. He ducked, laughing.

 

“I bet you couldn’t anyway,” Finn said, laughing wickedly. He knew Rey was competitive, and that she knew he was trying to manipulate her. She stuck out her tongue at him and pulled the notebook up to make a real attempt. Poe and Rose tried to crane their necks to watch, but she just smirked and hid the notebook against her chest until they relented. Together, they went into the kitchen to tidy up.

 

After several minutes, wondering why she was taking this so seriously, she finished. It wasn’t bad. It looked a bit like Finn, she thought. Though she knew she was missing some of that indelible spark that was uniquely his. Sighing, she shoved the notebook down and away.

 

“Done,” she intoned. Everyone scrambled to grab the notebook before Poe snatched it and held it up high.

 

“Wow!” Poe nearly shouted. He put the notebook side-by-side with Finn’s face, eyes wide in amazement. Rose’s mouth hung open.

 

“I wouldn’t believe you did this if I hadn’t seen you drawing it!” She whispered.

 

“LET ME SEE! It’s _my_ face!” Finn said irritably, plucking it out of Poe’s hand. Rey hunched her shoulders, suddenly nervous. Finn didn’t say anything for several long moments, staring thoughtfully at the notebook.

 

“Peanut,” he started, “you never told me you could art!” He stared at her in fascination. Rey’s face turned red, and she concentrated on stirring her coffee vigorously.

 

“I do a lot of diagrams,” she answered, not looking at anyone.

 

“If I had a talent like yours, I don’t think I’d waste it on some boring engineering degree!” Said Rose passionately.

 

“If you can do this with a few minutes and a crappy pen, I can only imagine what you can do with quality materials!”  Poe exclaimed in wonder. “Can I have this?” He asked, a calculating look in his eyes.

 

“Sure…” Rey said, nervous under their attention.

 

“Peanut. I think...I think you might need to do the unthinkable,” Finn said, licking his lips in nervous excitement.

 

“What’s that?” Rey asked dubiously.

 

“I think you need to dance with the devil,” he said significantly as he looked over the notepad at her face.

 

\--------

 


	3. Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter brought to you by the amazing and talented @colliderofhadron, my extraordinary beta reader. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Check out this [amazing artwork](https://soylent-shirl.tumblr.com/post/178178762701/the-morning-after) tribute to Finn's bum, courtesy of @soylent-shirl!!

 

Rey had been thinking .

 

She’d done nothing  except think over the weekend, and she was absolutely certain that this was what had caused her to become ill. She’d barely been able to get dressed for work on Tuesday morning and Finn had forced her back into bed when she’d tried to leave for her classes. She finally relented, calling in sick and feeling anxious about missing her studies. 

 

Somehow, she’d slept through the entire day, missing her art class entirely. On Wednesday, she’d felt well enough to make it in for her evening shift at the local coffee shop, knowing it wasn’t likely to get too busy. 

 

It had just turned seven o’clock, and Rey had been half-heartedly cleaning whilst listening with one ear to an audiobook and she didn’t notice a customer walking in as she wiped down a table in the corner. She didn’t hear as they walked up behind her, so when he tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped out of her skin. Her tray went flying, and the cups crashed to the ground in a mess of shattered ceramic and coffee. She would have fallen over too, had it not been for his quick reflexes in catching her. A pair of arms like steel bands were clasped around her waist, and her back was flush against his warm chest.

 

Too stunned to be angry at him for sneaking up behind her, she babbled apologies as she tried to collect herself. Once both her feet were back under her, he released her and she turned around, blushing in embarrassment. 

 

“I really am so sorry, I didn’t hear...” her face suddenly fell, “YOU!” She finished in shock, realizing who she was staring at. None other than Master Kylo Ren. 

 

“What are  you doing here? You frightened me half to death!” She said in irritation. He raised an eyebrow over his shades. Why the hell  was  he still wearing those dumb sunglasses?

 

“I didn’t take you for a coward,” he said, his voice low with an undercurrent of anger. Rey was taken aback by his bluntness.

 

“I beg your pardon?” She asked, her ire rising. Normal people said ‘hello’ first. Normal people apologized for startling baristas holding trays of coffee mugs!

 

“You didn’t come to class. You didn’t notify me in any way that you were not going to attend class. You’re  hiding from me,” he accused, stepping in close, his feet crunching on broken shards. Rey’s heart started pounding. Not in fear, no. Fear might have been the intelligent thing to feel. No, the traitorous thing was  excited that he was so close. She flashed back to his strong arms and his chest pressed against her.

 

“What? Oh, that. I was ill. I didn’t mean to miss class,” she replied, licking her lips nervously. This gave him pause as he considered her. “I called off my shift as well, which isn’t doing anything good for the rent I owe,” she groused.

 

“Then why didn’t you respond to my email?” he questioned further, his voice still  cool . 

 

“Email? Sorry, I haven’t had a chance to check it since...hmm...Friday? I’ve had a lot going on,” she explained  a little defensively , thinking of the party and her subsequent illness.

 

He seemed to relax at this, satisfied. He bent down, picking up broken pieces of coffee cup.

 

“Oh! Don’t do that, please!” She exclaimed, bending down to wave her hands helplessly over his as he deftly picked up the shards. Of course, he didn’t listen to her, and continued anyway. Sighing, she left to go get a mop to clean up the spilled liquid.

 

After everything was squared away, she marched outside to dump the broken pieces in the dumpster. He followed her silently, picking up the bag of broken shards when he realized what she was doing. 

 

“I’m sorry if I startled you,” he began, turning back to face her after having discarded the bag noisily into the larger dumpster. So, maybe he  did know how to be normal?

 

“ S’okay ,” she mumbled awkwardly, feeling more confused than ever over his behavior. 

 

“I do need to know your answer, though,” he added. She turned and looked at him. He’d removed his sunglasses,  those expressive eyes of his boring into hers. God, the man could really unnerve her. “This…ar rangement…isn’t exactly routine, ” he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

 

“I did think about it,” she started, looking down at her hands, suddenly nervous and unsure. True to his nature, he said nothing. The silence was palpable. He took a step forward, and unexpectedly hooked a finger under her chin. It was dark out now, and this was too intimate. Rey felt giddy.

 

“You need a teacher,” he said softly. She glanced down at his soft lips as they moved, then back into his liquid eyes, immobilized by the power he had over her. Was she just imagining it, or was he leaning down to….

 

“Yes,” she breathed. She didn’t know whether she meant that as an answer to his question, or to his lips. His eyes were hooded, and they were looking at her lips. Could he also feel the energy swirling around them? It was practically pulsating. Rey licked her lips, and suddenly he was stepping back and  away  from her.

 

“Check your email,” he said gruffly, walking away. Rey stood there, stunned. 

 

What was this man doing to her?!

 

\------------

 

Rey walked home in a fog of confusion. She had to think about this logically. She was obviously attracted to her own personal devil, Master Kylo Ren, with almost animalistic  fervor . Really, besides his amazing physique, beckoning lips and soulful eyes, he hadn’t given her much else to know about  him , leaving her to question her overwhelming reaction to him. He was alarmingly intense, and seemed to jump from  one extreme to another in the blink of an eye. Was this how all artists behaved? It wasn’t logical. This  attraction wasn’t logical.

 

She floated past Finn with a distracted ‘hullo,’ and went straight to her bedroom to check her email. She sat cross legged on her bed and fired up her laptop. And there they were: two messages sat unread, both from  him . She gulped, and opened the first one, slightly shaking with nervous excitement.

 

Miss Kenobi, you were marked as absent for class. Attendance is crucial for your success in this course.

—Ren

 

Rey’s eyes nearly bugged out at his signature.  Ren . Is that how he always signed his correspondence? Or was it especially for her? She shook her head, trying to clear the little leap her stomach had performed as she read it. The message was impersonal enough, and she was probably reading  way too much into it.  What was wrong with her?!

 

His earlier display had made it sound like he’d sent some kind of essential and involved message. Maybe he’d expected her to respond with some kind of explanation?

 

She hurriedly opened the second message.

 

Miss Kenobi, I’ve set your first appointment for extra tutoring for tomorrow evening at 6.  Holdo Park on the waterfront, next to Admiral’s Bridge. 

—Ren

 

The nerve of the man! Didn’t he realize she had classes  and a job to juggle? It just so happened that she had neither tomorrow, but how was he meant to know that?

 

She grumbled  tetchily , trying to stamp down the strange fluttering feeling that meeting him was giving her. She was irritated,  damnit ! She was  not getting butterflies for any man, let alone this manipulative devil of a man!

 

She was just about to close her email in protest when a new email arrived, startling her. It was him—again.

 

Miss Kenobi, I’m not accustomed to my messages being left without response.

—Ren

 

Holy—was he online right now!? Shaking, she began to compose a reply.

 

Dear Master Ren,

 

No, no, no. That was rubbish. Backspace.

 

Dear Professor, 

 

Was he even considered a professor? Probably not. She couldn’t call him  Master Ren.  She  wouldn’t.

 

She bit her lip, and then started over again.

 

I’ll be there. Please let me know if there are any supplies I should bring?

—Rey

 

She hit send before she could over analyze this. She agonized, waiting for a response. Was he waiting for her? Five minutes went by, and her impatience began to overrule her strange fascination in waiting for a response.

 

I presume you remember how I take my coffee.

—Ren

 

Rey’s mouth fell open in shock.  Was he being serious???! One way to find out…

 

Americano, half-and-half. Right?

—Rey

 

She was being cheeky. She knew he took it with heavy cream, not half-and-half. He responded almost immediately.

 

As long as you don’t decide to wear it.

— Ren

 

Rey let out a choked guffaw. He knew she knew! And... was he flirting with her?!

 

I do try to dress to impress.

— Rey

 

She waited with baited breath, but no response came. Was that too much?! Oh geez, she was playing with fire. He was probably offended and would now fail her spectacularly. Rey turned over into her pillow and screamed into it in frustration. What had gotten into her to  flirt with him??!

 

She did her best to work on her robotics homework for the next two hours, but kept anxiously combing over their conversation. She finally gave up and got ready for bed, and her dreams were disturbingly filled once again with the memory of his strong chest and arms. And so much heat…

 

When she awoke, she felt flustered and dissatisfied. Finn tried to cheer her up by making waffles using his Death Star waffle maker with extra whipped cream, but when he had to leave for class she was left alone again with her thoughts and uneasiness.

 

She decided that what she needed was some exercise. She threw on her running shoes and began by jogging toward the campus running track. Before she knew it though, she’d turned toward the direction of  Holdo Park. It was only three miles away, and it would give her a good idea of where she was meant to meet him later that day. A quick look wouldn’t hurt anything, right?

 

She wasn’t the only runner out. It was a balmy August morning, and she found the cool air breezing off the river invigorating. She ran toward Admiral’s Bridge, taking in the picturesque tree-lined path and the  early  sun glinting off the water. She decided to take the bridge over to the other side and then loop back over the university’s foot bridge.

 

As she ran, she saw a lone figure approaching. He was tall, and  wearing dark shorts and a dark tank top , and Rey hastily averted her gaze; she  didn’t want to be caught staring . 

 

She purposely turned her head to look sideways toward the water as she ran, but the man remained in her peripheral vision. She realized he’d now adjusted his route so that he was running directly toward her and slowing down. She tried to veer off slightly so that he had more room, but he just seemed to head toward her again. At this, she turned to face him to give him an annoyed glare but was stopped dead in her tracks. 

 

None other than the Kylo Ren came to a halt a few meters away, chest heaving with exertion. Not knowing where to look, Rey’s eyes dropped to the ground as she blushed furiously.

 

“Miss Kenobi,” he panted, clearly unbothered by his  casual attire or being caught in a sweaty state.

 

“ Erm ...hullo, um...Master Ren.” Her eyes closed involuntarily in embarrassment. She’d  berate herself later for betraying her commitment against calling him that.

 

“Just ‘Ren’ is fine,” he smirked at her. She found herself smiling back at him shyly in gratitude for his ease. 

 

“Oh, well I guess you can just call me Rey? Or Kenobi? Miss seems so...formal,” she made a face at this.

 

He nodded, as if in agreement. “What brings you my way, Rey?” He asked. 

 

“Oh, well, I just...um...had a lot of energy. And I thought it’d be good to see where we were meeting...so I wouldn’t be late,” she finished lamely. She noticed then that he wasn’t wearing his usual mask. In fact, besides the  tank and shorts, he wasn’t wearing  much else at all. “You’re not wearing your sunglasses…” she said in confusion, gesturing idiotically at her own face, before dropping her traitorous hands behind her back. Seeing him dressed so casually and showing off so much skin was making it difficult for Rey to think straight.

 

He  snorted in genuine humo r at this. “No, not when I’m out here. No one knows me out here.” He explained, gesturing to the surrounding scenery, the muscles on his huge arms flexing as he moved. Rey’s eyes followed his movements like a puppet. 

 

She giggled nervously. “Oh, right. Is that some kind of painting thing?”

 

“You could say that,”  he said evasively. H is eyes traveled over her old running shoes and back up. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a light teal tank top. “That color suits you,” he said conversationally , albeit a bit awkwardly .

 

“Oh! Thanks?” She shifted uncomfortably. He just stood there nodding, hands fisted on his hips and with all those rippling muscles focused right on her. She couldn’t think straight, and blushed as she looked away. It occurred to her that she should apologize for her cheeky messages. “About last night,” she began, looking at her shoes.

 

“What about last night?” He took a step toward her. Her eyes shot up to his, then down again. His face was serious now, looking predatory again.

 

“I didn’t mean to…”she started and swallowed, “I mean, I’m sorry if I…”she trailed off uncomfortably.

 

“Rey,” his deep voice was quiet. She looked up into his eyes. They were intent on hers and she found that she couldn’t pull them away. He took another step closer to her, causing her stomach to carry out a selection of uncomfortable cartwheels. “You don’t have to pretend anything with me,” he said quietly. She could feel her face warming. How did he do this to her so easily? “We’re going to be spending a lot of time together. I don’t want there to be any barriers to how we communicate,” he finished , his voice soothing .

 

“So, you’re not upset then? About the tone of my messages?” She asked hopefully, trying to ignore the heady scent of man and sweat coming off of him. It was all a bit overwhelming.

 

He smiled softly and shook his head. “There wasn’t anything to be angry about. You never have to apologize to me for how you think or feel.  Never,” he said almost fiercely.

 

“Oh, well then. Great?” She giggled nervously again, trying to dispel the strange tension that his proximity \-- or the exposure of his godly arms  was causing. His lips inched into a small smile and he then stepped away with an awkward little hop .

 

“I’ll see you later then?” But he jogged off before she could form a response.

 

“Have a good run!” She called out after him, breathlessly. He just lifted a hand in acknowledgement, letting his long legs carry him off. Rey looked after him in bafflement, hypnotized by the way his shorts were riding up his strong thighs, and how they molded around his... Stop it, Rey! You pervert!

 

She shook herself, then punished her misguided lechery by running at a breakneck speed the whole way back to her apartment. She was going to need a long cold shower. And some kind of mind bleach.

 

———-

Rey had calculated and recalculated how much time it was going to take to get back to the park. It was three miles, so it would take her the better part of an hour if she walked. There was a bus that went from the university to the park, which would get her there in ten minutes. That was  if she left on time, which was starting to become a serious concern. The cause? She had  nothing to wear. 

 

She sent a text to Rose to explain that she was meeting him, and asked what would be appropriate to wear. Rose had exploded with a never-ending stream of texts about it being a date. The  last word that Rey needed to hear tagged to this...meeting...was the word ‘ date’. Because that was  exactly the same word she’d been trying to forget ever since it was invented by man.

 

Well, if it wasn’t a date, shouldn’t she just wear something she normally wore? This seemed to be the most prudent path, which had still baffled her because his comments earlier that day about how teal suited her had ruined all of the other options.

 

Snap out of it! There are other colors in the rainbow, you fool!

 

Rey threw on a pair of jeans and her favorite Darth Vader t-shirt, tied up her tennis shoes and flew out of the door before she could change her mind...and before she was late for the bus, of course.

 

She’d had to jog to catch the bus before it pulled out, but after that mild panic resolved, a new one set in: she’d be meeting with Kylo Ren. Alone. 

 

She still didn’t know the purpose of the meeting, which had caused her even more anxiety. She liked to be prepared for things. What if he was going to quiz her on art history? Or make her identify different styles of painting? She was woefully unprepared. Except for the coffee. That was the one thing she knew she could come prepared with.

 

When she arrived at the park, she walked briskly toward the bridge. Glancing at her watch, she saw that she had just a minute to spare. Finding him wasn’t difficult; he stood alone, leaning against the railing along the river, his back to her. 

 

“ Erm , hullo,” she said, her voice coming out more like a squeak. He didn’t move, didn’t even acknowledge her. Standing there awkwardly holding the drink carrier full of coffee and two old-fashioned donuts, she couldn’t even tap him on the shoulder. She coughed and tried again. “Uh, Ren?” Still nothing.

 

She carefully balanced the tray in one hand, and reached out to tap him. The irony of the situation compared to last night was not lost on her. Just as her hand was reaching out to his shoulder, he turned around. 

 

“Oh!” She squeaked in surprise, the unbalanced carrier wobbling dangerously in her hand. Without hesitation, he reached out and placed his hands over hers, saving the helpless coffee and donuts. Once the tray was stable again, he dropped her hands as though they scorched him.

 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” she grinned, glancing up. He was wearing his sunglasses, and his standard black uniform. His face was expressionless, making Rey’s stomach suddenly feel like a lead weight.

 

He studied her for an interminable moment before plucking his coffee out of the tray with a murmured ‘thank you’ . Rey could swear that she saw his lips twitch into a smile before he turned and began walking down the walkway. He glanced over his shoulder, and slowed his pace to match up with her shorter stride. 

 

He stopped in front of a man painting with watercolors, standing several yards away to give the artist privacy. Rey stood next to him, still idiotically holding a tray with one drink and two donuts. They stood like that in silence for a half an hour, the tension in Rey’s body making her shoulders ache. She wasn’t sure what she was meant to be doing, making her more uncomfortable by the minute.

 

“Well?” He questioned, one dark eyebrow raised over his shades. Rey had to squint at him because the sun was in her eyes. Maybe wearing sunglasses was the smart thing to do after all .

 

“Well? Well what?” She asked, taken aback by his sudden question.

 

“Tell me what you saw,” he said, patiently. 

 

“A man...painting?” She tried, still not sure what he was looking for.

 

“Care to elaborate?” He asked. He looked down at the tray as if he had just noticed that she was still holding it. He set his coffee down on the ground, and took the tray from her, plucking her coffee out of its holder and handing it to her. He took the donuts and balanced them on top of her cup, then moved to throw the carrier in the trash.

 

“Oh, this one was for you...I wasn’t sure if you like sweet things, or whether you’d already eaten, so…” she trailed off, looking down.

 

His large, pale hand reached out to take one , brushing hers . “ Bribing the teacher ? , ”  H e said in  mocking reproach. This surprised her, and she glanced up at him in shock. Somehow, this added a different facet to his character. The infamous Kylo Ren was not as  stiff as she had originally thought. Rey filed away this information for later.

 

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to come empty handed, especially after worrying that I’d upset you,” she reasoned. 

 

“Thank you.” He nodded once, then bit into his donut, turning to stare out over the water. They stood like that, sipping their coffees and eating in silence. 

 

“Could you tell me what I’m meant to be learning? What we’re doing here, that is?” she eventually asked, glancing at him.

 

“We’re watching artists paint,” he said after a moment. “What you learn from that is up to you,” he said cryptically, glancing at her.

 

With that, he started walking again, obviously headed toward the next artist. He glanced over his shoulder at her, pausing when she didn’t immediately follow.

 

“Oh, right!” she exclaimed, and moved towards him. This time, he walked noticeably slower to allow her shorter stride to keep up with his comfortably. They stopped when they were several yards from the next painter. This artist was an older woman, also using watercolors. They stood in silence, watching as she deftly applied broad strokes of her brush. Rey soon forgot the looming presence next to her as she became more absorbed in the artist’s work. The woman glanced frequently over the water and the scenery before her, capturing shapes and details on the paper with ease. 

 

Master Ren gently touched her elbow, startling Rey out of her trance. She looked at him sheepishly and was surprised to see the corner of his mouth quirked up into a small smile. He turned and walked toward the next artist, who was only a short distance away - a thin reed of a man who was wearing a wide brimmed white hat to shield his eyes from the setting sun. Again, Rey lost herself in his brushstrokes as he worked.

 

After what seemed like hours later, the man sighed and set aside his brushes, standing to stretch. He turned around and nodded at them. “Couldn’t have picked a prettier evening for a date in the park!” He said with a wink before turning around to pack up his tools.

 

Rey’s face turned beet red and she turned to look at Ren, intrigued to see whether he was equally as  embarrassed . Instead, she saw him looking at the man thoughtfully, as if pondering the statement. He turned toward Rey, face a mask.

 

“Indeed it is,” he said softly, turning to walk away. Rey’s mouth dropped open in astonishment before she pulled herself in hand and followed behind him.

 

She forced out a rather unnatural laugh. “ That wasn’t  at all embarrassing!” She joked.

 

Ren stopped to turn and lean against a railing. He glanced at her out of the corner of his dark shades, then bent his head slightly to take them off and slide them into his pocket. He turned toward her, causing her traitorous heart to take up a nervous staccato. The man’s eyes should be kept covered—they were much too dangerous...

 

“You needn’t feel awkward. It’s hardly an insult to be mistaken for the lover of a beautiful woman,” he said, eyes narrowed on hers thoughtfully. “Though I am sorry if you feel embarrassed to be seen with me.” Was it just her imagination, or were the tips of his ears pink?

 

“What! No! Of course not. I just wouldn’t want you to think I’d misunderstood what we’re doing here!” She replied quickly, blushing and looking out over the brilliant sunset. Long moments passed, and Rey began to relax again, noticing that he too was taking in the scenery.

 

“What  do you feel, Rey?” he asked quietly, his gaze turning back to hers. There it was again, that current of charged energy. Was it just her imagination? His eyes were illuminated by the sunset, enticing her to drown in their molten depths, glowing as if they were lit from within. Her breath caught, and her lips parted. This irascible man could trigger her to shoot from zero to sixty in a heartbeat!

 

His eyes stayed trained on hers, and she felt locked into their gaze. It was almost painful, but she had never been someone to back down from a challenge. And somehow, that’s what this felt like.

 

“A little overwhelmed,” she whispered. His eyes flicked down to her mouth and then back up again. He nodded slightly, as if he agreed with her assessment. An almost imperceptible pause passed by as their eyes locked and he glanced away again.

 

“ Plein air can be very difficult for beginners. Even for advanced students,” he  spoke rapidly . Her eyebrows shot up in confusion.

 

“ Plein air?” she repeated dumbly. He cleared his throat before turning back to her, seeming more assured of himself.

 

“Yes. Painting scenery out in the open. As opposed to still life, or figure painting,” he explained, looking back over the sunset as if taking all of it in. “The light changes so quickly. The colors of the sky change the colors of everything else,” he went on, “it can be quite a challenge to capture more than just the  barest  essence.”

 

She nodded, hiding her embarrassment by sipping her coffee. She’d meant something entirely different. Rey tried to reign her thoughts back in to painting and art, and not about dates in the park at sunset with tall handsome, but impossible, men.

 

“What else?” he prompted,  his eyes capturing hers once more .

 

“Well, they were all so different. They were looking at the same thing, but each had a different interpretation,” she said, thinking back to their work. He nodded, smiling slightly at her in encouragement to continue.

 

“And. Well, each had a completely different style. The first one, come to think of it, was probably the most accurate. It was like he was trying to take a photograph of the sunset with his paint...” When he didn’t say anything, she carried on. 

 

“The second, well, it seemed more like she was trying to capture the light and the movement. She focused a lot on the water itself. And! There were very few details, but somehow it still looked like the scene,” she enthused, smiling brightly at him, remembering how entranced she’d been. “And the last one, he was probably my favorite. There was so much contrast. So much  feeling . Somehow, it made me so very sad to look at it, even though it was so beautiful?” She half asked, looking to him for clarification.

 

“Yes. Each of them conveyed feeling. Passion. But his was the strongest, at least for you. What did the others make you feel?” He asked.

 

“The second one made me feel so  free . I don’t know if it was watching her paint, or her style, or if it was the final product. But something made me feel power and energy and freedom,” she finished, feeling a little embarrassed at sharing this. But somehow, she’d silently agreed to be honest with him. 

 

The sun had settled beyond the distant hills, casting the park in twilight. Rey turned to study him, and found that he was watching her carefully with his large luminous eyes.

 

“Why did you bring me here, Master Ren?” She asked, eyes trapped in his.

 

“ Ren ,” he corrected. “Please, just Ren when we are alone.”

 

“Ren. Why did you bring me here, Ren?” she repeated in a whisper , trying not to relish his name. Trying to say it lightly, even though her feelings were anything but light. “Why bring me here to watch strangers paint? Why not show me yourself?”

 

“Because I don’t want to scare you away, Rey,” he said gently. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“I don’t see how—?”

 

“I need to show you so much first. By the time you are ready to see me work, you will respect art,” he stated.

 

“I do respect art,” she defended.

 

“No. Maybe you appreciate it in an abstract way, but you do not  respect art. Art hasn’t seduced you yet,” his hand rose to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to gasp. “And believe me, I intend to see that happen,” he promised darkly.

 


	4. Abstract Movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @colliderofhadron for once again helping me to polish up this chapter and for keeping me in line! Best beta ever!
> 
> Also, as a new fanfic writer, I can’t tell you how much your kudos and comments mean! It is very encouraging, and I am always squealing in delight when I get a new comment. So thank you for your show of support!
> 
> Happy Friday, and I hope you enjoy the newest update. I’m working to Post at least weekly, so stay tuned!
> 
> Happy reading!

Rey was still reeling from her meeting with Master Ren the day before. _Ren_. It was Friday morning, and the apartment was uncomfortably quiet as Finn was off on a long weekend with Rose and Poe, enjoying the beach house owned by Rose’s parents. Rey had class _and_ work, not to mention no extra spending money. So she’d reluctantly had to beg off.

Rey’d been practically alone her whole life, and now she had three wonderful friends. She knew she _should_ feel immeasurably grateful that she could count them as her friends, instead of mope about the flat like an abandoned cat just because they were away for one silly weekend.

With a resigned huff, Rey sat down to work on her robotics assignment. The professor had gleefully hinted that they’d be holding a robotic olympics with their nearby rival university, and that each student would be expected to compete for part of their grade. Rey carefully considered the type of tests that were likely to come up and all the possible stumbling blocks, struggling with the idea of preparing for unknown obstacles. Without a starting point, she had very little direction, and had difficulty figuring out what would work best. The idea of competing made her nervous, but knowing that it was part of her grade gave Rey the spirit to fight. If only she knew _what_ she was fighting...

After several hours, she decided to take a break and check her emails. She told herself that she was checking them for any school news but, if she was being honest with herself, she was checking for any messages from _him_.

No new messages greeted her.

“Idiot girl,” Rey irritably chided herself under her breath. Needing to formulate a plan to alleviate her restlessness, she decided to get ready for work early and stop by the library on the way. Of course, it started absolutely pouring rain _after_ she’d already walked for several minutes, and she only wore a thin sweatshirt over her black t-shirt and jeans. Swearing under her breath, she pulled the hood over her hair and ducked to avoid getting drenched. Jogging toward the nearest cover, Rey ran headfirst into a brick wall and promptly bounced off of it—or rather, _him_. A startled curse and two strong arms caught her, righting her before she crashed into the nearly flooded cement.

“Oh dear! I’m dreadfully sorry, Re-,” she cut off abruptly. For a dazed moment, Rey thought she’d run into Ren. It seemed logical, considering the majority of her encounters with the man involved some calamity or another. This, however, was most decidedly _not_ Master Ren.

“Let’s get under cover!” Rey squinted through the rain at him, and she could just make out his gesture to follow him toward the cover of an awning in front of an administration building. Rey pulled her hood down to get a better look at him. Surprised recognition lit up his features.

“Rey!” he exclaimed. Rey puzzled for a moment, trying to place his features, before it dawned on her.

“I met you at the party, right?” she asked, grinning. ‘ _Met_ ’ was probably the wrong term, considering he’d been one of the many birthday kisses she’d received. “Although, um, I don’t think I caught your name?” She stammered with a blush, and he smiled affably. He had a nice smile, Rey thought, feeling the corners of her mouth turn up in response.

“I don’t suppose you did! My name is Jeremy. Jeremy Bond,” he held out his hand and she shook it as she regarded him warmly.

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Bond,” she said conspiratorially and he beamed heartily in response. Jeremy was slim and tall, with short crop of dark blonde hair, a healthy tan complexion, and warm blue eyes.

“You are too funny!” he said, stepping ever so slightly closer. “Look, seeing as how we ran into each other just now,” he winked, “how about a coffee? My treat.” He waggled his eyebrows, eliciting a broad smile from her.

“Well, as it just so happens, I was headed to the coffee shop myself,” Rey started, and his smile grew wider. “But, as the barista on duty, unfortunately,” she finished. His grin wavered, but picked back up after a beat.

“What about after? Maybe something stiffer than coffee?” he asked, hopefully. She cringed with regret.

“Sorry, I have a late class this evening…”

“Trying to avoid me, eh?” he smiled, shuffling, losing some of his earlier confidence.

“No, honestly! How about we grab a coffee before my shift? If that’s ok?” she amended quickly.

“I’ll take it,” he said with enthusiasm. Together, they darted from cover to cover in an attempt to avoid the worst of the sudden downpour. It should have been a miserable and uncomfortable experience but, somehow, running along with him had felt both exhilarating and comical. They almost fell into the café in their haste to escape the downpour, still giggling like silly children as they wedged themselves in the doorway and battled to be the first in.

As they waited to be served, Jeremy stood behind her in line and casually whistled the James Bond theme tune, causing Rey to give him a gentle elbow in the belly in mock annoyance. Once served, they moved towards a nice seat in the corner by the window and they sat together, companionably sipping at their hot drinks.

“You’d think you’d get enough of that from working here,” he said, gesturing towards the coffee cupped in her hands.

“Right? I didn’t honestly even _like_ coffee until I started working here,” she admitted.

“Sounds like you’ve joined the dark side!” He said in mock seriousness. He really was pretty perfect, Rey decided, hiding her blush behind her steaming mug.

“So, erm, what’s your major?” she asked, mentally guessing at something like business or political science, based on his outgoing personality.

“I’m studying for my masters in physics, actually,” he said, “What about yourself?”

“I’m in my last year. I’m an engineering major,” she replied, warming even more to him.

“Wow, beautiful, exotic, _and_ smart!” he smiled, leaning forward.

“Oh, well, thanks?” Rey blushed in a flush of pleased embarrassment, unsure of how to handle the compliment. Her eyes darted to the clock on the wall and she sighed. She really was having such a wonderful time, it was a shame it would have to end.

“I’m really sorry, but my shift starts in just a few minutes,” she said apologetically.

“Listen, I hope you don’t think I’m coming on too strong, but I think you are pretty awesome. Would you like to get dinner with me sometime?” he asked, charmingly running his hand nervously through his hair.

“Oh! That’d be lovely,” she said graciously.

“Wow. That’s great. How about tomorrow?” he burst out. Rey smiled warmly and part of her trilled at his enthusiasm.

“Yeah, sure,” she said, blushing again. They exchanged contacts, and he promised to pick her up the next evening at 8 o’clock.

Rey’s shift passed in a dreamy blur. Jeremy was handsome, smart, and he made her laugh. Finn was just going to keel over when she told him that one of the many men he’d thrown at her had stuck. She walked with a skip in her step to her painting class and, for once, was oblivious to the hostile stares that had become de rigueur among those who whispered disparagingly about her non-art history.

Getting out her supplies, she tried to block out the two students gossiping next to her, but her ears instantly pricked up as soon as they mentioned Ren’s name.

“…But that’s not what I heard about his _tastes_ ,” the short blonde haired girl muttered in an undertone, heavily emphasizing the last word.

“I heard that he doesn’t even _like_ women, like, at all!” the other girl with the long dark ponytail responded in a hushed whisper.

“When I arrived early for class last week, I saw Hux coming out of the office, looking rather rumpled, if you know what I mean,” the blonde girl said, raising her eyebrow.

“That matches up with what I overheard Master Ren say to Hux...” The rest of her words were lost in the murmuring of more students shuffling in and noisily rummaging through their supplies.

Rey felt an awful pit in her stomach. It wasn’t hard to guess what the two had been gossiping about. Hux, after all, was also an artist and practically worshipped Ren - she shouldn’t be surprised that Hux would be on intimate terms with Ren. She already acknowledged that the odd jumble of feelings she had for Ren were completely ludicrous, but now she realized that they were also one-sided. Rightly so, she tried to convince herself.

Just then, none other than Master Ren himself walked into the studio, his long strides carrying him quickly to his own private office. Though he didn’t say anything, he did leave the door slightly open. A few moments later, Hux arrived and, upon seeing the door ajar, he hurried to Ren’s office, rapping softly before entering. Rey knew she was staring, but couldn’t help it. Why did she feel so possessive of him? She barely knew him, and he hadn’t exactly given her good enough reasons to feel this way. Granted, Hux was a prick to her and the rest of the students, but that didn’t mean anything when it came to Ren.

Moments later, Hux strode out, looking flushed and pleased. He caught Rey’s eyes staring just as she hurriedly looked down, catching her jealous glare before she could hide it. In her haste to avert her gaze, she’d dropped an open tube of paint on the ground. Muttering, she bent down to pick it up but pulled back sharply when a black-booted foot stepped sharply on the tube, gorily squirting bright red paint all over the floor. Jaw agape, Rey looked up in shock at Hux’s evil sneer.

“Wha—?” she began, struggling for words at his egregious behavior.

The corners of Hux’s mouth shaped themselves into a nasty grin as he bent over her painting, scoffed and turned back to face her. He pointedly looked over his shoulder at Ren’s door then back at her, raising his eyebrows significantly.

“You’re wasting your time, Miss Kenobi,” he sneered cryptically, before stalking off. Rey was at a complete loss. Coursing with anger and embarrassment, her face burned as she bent to clean up the small fortune in spilled paint. The horrible git had obviously jumped to conclusions about her feelings toward Ren and, taking into account the overheard gossiping earlier, Rey was now forced to face the fact that Hux and Ren might be…a couple.

She couldn’t let this upset her. It didn’t even matter. She needed to think rationally, and logic dictated solving the current problem on her hands: expensive red paint that she couldn’t afford to replace. Examining the tube, Rey focused on the task at hand and put Ren’s sexual preferences out of her mind…or tried to anyway. She saw that the paint had exploded out of the opening, and that the other end of the tube was actually crimped and rolled shut. Inspiration struck, and she took a pair of scissors and snipped off the bottom rolled section. Prying it open, Rey screwed the cap back on before carefully using a pallet knife to scrape the paint back into the tube and finished by rolling it carefully back up, securing it with a paper clip. She cleaned up the left over residue on the floor with quiet efficiency, and sat smugly satisfied with her solution. On Hux’s next round a few minutes later, he observed her methodical handling of the mess resulting from his earlier outburst and just leered at her spitefully, before continuing around the room.

Her mind was now free to wander again, and she struggled not to think of Hux and Ren together. It shouldn’t have bothered her, but somehow knowing that she wasn’t even in the running made her feel hollow and downhearted. Maybe all the experiences she’d had with him had really just been a one-sided mini-crush. Besides, it’s not like it could have gone anywhere, right?

After unsuccessfully trying to paint a straight line for what seemed like an hour, Rey decided she definitely needed a distraction. She tried to picture Jeremy’s lighthearted smile and warm laughing eyes, but Ren’s image steadfastly burned within her mind and it was his dark hair and dark eyes that she kept returning to, together with unbidden images of Hux’s lean body pressed against Ren’s imposing strength. Rey shook her head, furious and hurt by her traitorous imagination. Sighing, and with a heavy heart, she picked up her phone and made her way out into the garden. It was fully dark side now, the landscaped area sparsely illuminated by a few small solar lamps and light cast by the studio. Rey decided to send a text to Jeremy, having a feeling that she could count on him to distract her from the severe blow to her ego.

 

Rey

Good evening, Mr. Bond.

 

Rey restlessly waited several minutes, almost giving up hope that he was around, but then animated ellipses appeared on her phone, indicating that he was typing a reply.

 

Jeremy

I’m a little busy right now, Q. I’ve only got 4 minutes to save the world…

 

Rey smiled mirthfully.

 

Jeremy

J/K. Just trying to get some papers graded. Please, distract me from these crazy 101 kids!

 

Rey

I was hoping YOU’D distract ME! I’m having a terrible class.

 

Jeremy

Finger painting must be very stressful! ;)

 

Rey

…ha?

 

Jeremy

Ha ha! Ok Ok, sorry ^_^;. I’m sure you’re just thinking too hard. Or maybe you’ve had too much coffee? Hehe

 

Rey

A good possibility. I need something to look forward to. Where are you taking me tomorrow?

 

Jeremy

Before or after I defeat a major villain hell-bent on destroying the world??

 

Rey

I wouldn’t want you to be too distracted…lol

 

Jeremy

That little French café with the red chairs outside? I can’t ever remember the name. Something like Big Bird in French…

 

Rey

Le Petit Oiseau?

 

Jeremy

That’s the one. We still on?

 

Rey

Of course! Xx

 

Jeremy

I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll be the one in the dashing suit in the Aston Martin! ;)

 

Feeling like a fool for blushing at the casual text kisses she’d added out of habit, Rey slipped her phone back into her pocket and thoughtfully strolled through the garden. She’d been right that Jeremy would lighten her mood - she’d nearly forgotten about their date the following night. Her mood picked up as she realized that she was now very much looking forward to the weekend, even without her amazing friends.

 

Rey glanced at the time. It was late, with only a quarter of an hour left of the class. She knew she couldn’t stay outside forever, so she reluctantly made her way back in. As soon as she managed to sit down, Hux strode out of Ren’s office and Rey watched him warily from the corner of her eye as he approached.

 

“Miss Kenobi, Master Ren would like to see you after class.” He inflicted his nasty smile upon her and turned on his heel to leave. Great. Just _great_. She huffed, feeling unduly irritated at the delay. Granted, she had nowhere to go that evening, but with Hux’s earlier bullying, and the drama and gossip between the two girls, she really didn’t want to waste any time in blazing out of there.

 

After the last student had left and Hux had sneered at her on his way out (of course), Rey tentatively knocked on Ren’s door.

 

“Master Ren?” she asked through the opening.

 

“Come in, Rey” his deep voice invited.

 

Rey opened the door, slipping into the darker room. He glanced up from his desk, then took off his glasses, smiling slightly.

 

“How was class?” he asked softly, stretching his arms in a very relaxed and masculine pose behind his head. Rey looked down, struggling to picture Jeremy’s wide grin instead of the way Ren’s black cashmere sweater was stretching across his chest. She gulped.

 

“Err..ok?” She responded. He nodded along expectantly.

 

“And how’s your piece coming along?” he prompted, standing and moving round to the front of the desk to lean casually against it. They were only a few feet apart now.

 

“Umm, actually I struggled a bit today. I don’t know where I’m going with it, to be honest,” she reluctantly confided. She looked up, seeing him watching her intently with his brow slightly furrowed.

 

“You need inspiration,” Ren said, as if an idea had just occurred to him. He cocked his head ever so slightly at her. “Do you have plans tonight?” He asked, suddenly.

 

“No…,” Rey responded, caught off guard.

 

“Good. Then come with me to a gallery opening.” His invitation sounded more like a statement, and he immediately turned around to gather his things.

 

“But! It’s past ten o’clock at night!?” she protested. He paused, scrutinizing her.

 

“So? Do you have work tomorrow morning?” He asked. Was it her imagination, or did his mouth tighten ever so slightly? “Or someone waiting for you, perhaps?” he asked, voice neutral.

 

“No! I don’t have anyone, er... I don’t have work until noon, but—I just—um,” she fidgeted uncomfortably, a flush heating her face.

 

“What then?” Ren asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Rey mumbled something, looking down.

 

“What was that?” Ren asked, stepping closer.

 

“I said…um…I don’t have anything to wear to a fancy gallery,” she whispered, ashamed.

 

“Oh. Is that all you are worried about?” he asked, a mixture of amusement in his voice. Rey nodded mutely. “That’s something I can help with,” he said, whipping out his phone and texting at a speed inconceivable for such large fingers. He paused and looked up at her, his eyes gliding from her toes back up to her eyes, then he went right back to texting. Rey felt his gaze like a burning track along her skin. He waited a moment and slipped the phone back into his pocket. “Let’s go.”

\------

‘ _Let’s go’_ involved them stopping by Ren’s house first, apparently. _I’m not nervous. Who would be nervous riding with their professor in his sleek black sports car to his personal residence?_ Rey thought, almost hysterically.

 

He’d courteously opened the door of the car and was now wordlessly waiting for her to get in. It was a sleek Audi R8 model, and Rey felt completely inadequate of course. In contrast, Ren was acting like none of this was out of the ordinary for him. Was it? Did he behave in this manner with other students? Rey slunk down in her seat, trying not to stare as he got in and buckled up. He was only inches away, and his entire car smelled like him. Feeling overpowered and intoxicated, Rey knew she probably was on the verge of insanity.

 

Why had she agreed to this? _Had_ she even agreed to this?

 

They drove in silence for several minutes, before turning into a hilly neighborhood that was well known for its affluence. As the car rolled through the district, Rey tried not to gape at the huge houses, her eyes bulging at the ostentatious architecture and landscaped gardens. The whole community looked like a tiny village of mansions.

 

After a few more turns, he pulled them up to a gate. _A_ _gate!_ It silently slid open and he pulled into the smooth drive, straight into the large garage through its opening door. From what she could tell from the exterior, the grand house was very modern and sleek. _The car and the house are a matching set!_ She thought giddily.

 

Rey was utterly out of her comfort zone. She opened the car door, not wanting to assume he’d continue the chivalrous treatment, and followed timidly behind him into a hallway.

 

“Drink?” He asked over his shoulder, doffing his coat and tossing it over the back of a very expensive looking accent chair. Lights blinked slowly to life, as if by some magical signal, revealing a splendorous and contrasting space of colors and shapes. Everything was sleek, from the long white leather chaise lounge, to the luxurious black cow hide rug, to the monochrome grey walls. Hung in the center of the main wall in pride of place was an enormous painting of a riot of black, orange, and teal shapes. Rey was certain that the painting seemed familiar, and probably cost more money than she could even dream about. Ren politely cleared his throat behind her, and she turned around to see him holding two glasses of red wine.

 

“I hope you like red wine? You seemed a bit distracted” He teased. A small smile graced his plush lips, and his dark eyes seemed to spark with a playfully knowing squint. She took the proffered glass, thanking him quietly. The situation was unnervingly surreal - standing in a living room that belonged within the glossy pages of a magazine, casually sipping wine with a famous, and infuriatingly impenetrable, artist. His eyes watched her reactions carefully. “Do you like it?” He nodded toward the painting.

 

“It’s very intriguing…who’s it by?” She asked, trying not to feel like a hopeless idiot for not knowing.

 

“It’s a Vader. Anakin Skywalker. Heard of him?” He asked, nonplussed by her ignorance. She shook her head. “He was a famous artist one of the biggest names in the abstract movement. His work has influenced art, fashion, architecture…everything. He was a very…volatile man.” Ren finished, his eyes distant, glancing up at the painting. “But,” he said, glancing at his watch, “we’re going to be late.”

 

He turned and walked down a long white hallway; the walls stretching ahead were largely unadorned, with the exception of a simple small portrait of a pretty woman in blue. Rey followed him, clutching her wine carefully so as not to spill. She had a bad habit of spilling things whenever Ren was nearby.

 

He stopped in front of an open door and turned on the light, stepping aside and waiting for her as she stepped into the room. The bedroom was spacious with all-white furnishings, and not a speck of anything personal. Several white garment bags lay across the bed, with a small tower of grey shoeboxes piled neatly on the floor beside the bed.

 

 

“I’ve taken the liberty of arranging a selection of dresses in different sizes for to you to try,” he said, gesturing to the miniature boutique on his bed. “I’ll return those that aren’t suitable.”

 

“Oh! Where did all these come from?” She said, her face a picture of surprise as she walked over to the bed. She set her wine glass down carefully on the mirrored surface of the bedside table and marveled at the collection of bags on the bed, feeling both out of her depth and like an undeserving Disney princess. She glanced up at Ren, her head pounding with nerves.

 

“My assistant,” was the only explanation he gave. “I’m going to go change. Come out when you’re ready,” he said, closing the door.

 

Rey bit her lip. The night was just getting more bizarre by the moment. She shrugged off her clothes and hastily started trying on the dresses, aware of the lack of time. She wished Rose or Finn were with her to inject a bit of fun into the situation and to give their honest opinions.

 

She leaned forward and shakily started unzipping the bags. The garments were all beautiful, but she knew that she wouldn’t feel comfortable in one of them as it looked a bit on the small side, another one was really not her color so she didn’t bother getting it out of its bag and another definitely looked too big. But she gasped as she opened the next bag, her eyes widening at the silky texture and vibrant dark teal color that greeted her, and she found herself desperately hoping this beautiful cocktail dress would fit. She carefully lifted it out its covering and felt a prickle of excitement as she stepped into the garment. Its sweeping length reached her mid-calf, and its straps supported an artfully draped bodice that cinched in at the waist and seemed to flow over her hips like liquid. The bodice of the mock wrap dress gaped slightly if she leaned forward, and the slit front gave glimpses of her thighs as she turned in front of the mirror.

 

 

The dress fit beautifully, but there were two things wrong. First, she could see a distinct panty line. She grimaced, deciding to go _au naturel_ after several moments of deliberation, and practically tucked her underwear into the pocket of her folded jeans. The second was a different matter: She couldn’t seem to pull the zipper all the way up. No matter how she bent and pulled, the thing was stuck. There was nothing for it, she needed to ask Ren for help.

 

Rey sat on the bed to try on the shoes. Two pairs were her size and she chose a nude heeled sandal with a simple strap across the toe and around the ankle. She stood and walked carefully over to the mirror. The dress flowed around her elegantly as she walked, and the nude sandals made her legs look incredibly long and lean.

 

Her hair was a bit of a mess, though. She’d put it into a casual bun on her head, and it was in complete disarray. She didn’t have a brush or any pins, so she just tried to smooth it out carefully with her hands. A polite knock came at the door, causing Rey to jump slightly.

 

“Are you ready?” Ren asked through the door.

 

“Errm—Yes. But,” she could feel a blush stealing across her cheeks.

 

“Are you decent? May I come in?” He asked.

 

“Yes,” she squeaked, stepping back hurriedly from the mirror with her back facing away from the door. Ren opened the door and stepped in. Rey’s eyes went wide and round with shock - Holy Jackson Pollock, the man looked _amazing_. He was wearing all black, of course, but somehow this was different. The suit, shirt, and tie were _made_ for him. It was perfectly tailored, showing off his broad shoulders, trim waist, and powerful legs to perfection. Suddenly, her blush had a whole new reason to exist.

 

“What’s the matter?” He asked, stepping close to her, brows furrowed in concern, unaware of his effect on her. He looked her up and down. “The dress fits?” He sounded unsure, meeting her eyes.

 

“I can’t zip it up,” she said with what she’d hoped sounded like nonchalance, but came out as an embarrassed snort.

 

“Well, turn around then,” he stepped closer. He wasn’t interested in women, right? Zipping up her dress was completely innocent, anyhow, right? Rey turned around and gulped, clutching the loose bodice to her chest.

 

He stepped in close, and she could feel the heat radiating off his body like a furnace across her bare shoulders and through the silk of her dress. _He’s got a boyfriend, you lech,_ she chided herself silently. She felt his hands pull on the zipper, though it didn’t seem to be moving at all. He hummed thoughtfully, then quickly pulled the zipper all the way down, eliciting a startled gasp from Rey. Without pause, he smoothly pulled it all the way up, then deftly latched the top clasp, his warm fingertips glancing across her neck and raising goosebumps. She instantly felt the difference when he stepped back. She turned around shyly. He had her wine glass in his hands and held it out to her.

 

“You look stunning,” he said quietly. Then he tilted his head slightly in that thoughtful way that meant he’d just thought of an idea. He stepped close again and raised his hands to her hair, pausing for a second, as if waiting for permission. When no objection came, he gently pulled it free from the hair tie and his hands then slid into her hair, softly combing through her untamed tresses. Rey was frozen to the spot, glass half raised to her lips. She stared numbly at the knot in his tie, inches from her face as his strong graceful fingers pulled through her strands. She felt as though she’d been drugged, goosebumps raised across her flesh as her stomach tighten. In moments, though, he stepped back, humming in satisfaction, heedless to the feelings he’d just roused in her.

 

“Ready?” He asked, his deep voice pulling her out of her scandalous thoughts. Rey downed the rest of her glass, feeling the need for extra fortification against this darkly sensuous devil.

 

“Ready,” she said, with more courage than she felt.

 

\---

When they arrived, Rey tried not to feel like the absolute bumpkin that she was when a liveried valet opened her door, offering a steadying hand to her as she stood. Ren was quickly at her side, offering his arm and smiling conspiratorially at her.

 

They’d just pulled up to a red carpet, and there were gawkers and cameras everywhere. She looked up at Ren in alarm, completely baffled.

 

“What _is_ this?” she whispered loudly, pasting a giant fake smile on her face.

 

“This is a gallery opening,” he said matter-of-factly, glancing down with an indulgent smile.

 

“I—I think I’m going to need another drink,” she mumbled around her forced smile. And for the first time since she met him, he laughed. It was a small thing, and gone too soon, but Rey carefully filed it away as they walked through the door into a grand entrance hall.

 

\---

 

What at first had been an overwhelming plunge into lights and color and sound had quickly transitioned to something else. After snagging two glasses of champagne and offering one to Rey, Ren deftly guided them through the press of people making up the expensively dressed crowd and into the back rooms of the actual gallery. Here, paintings and sculptures were softly lit, allowing the rest of the room and its few admirers to remain in shadow. Apparently, the event was more about rubbing elbows than actually appreciating the artwork inside. It struck Rey as quite odd, and she said as much to Ren.

 

“They are all here to be seen, not to see,” he said, grimacing in disapproval. They stopped in front of a large bright painting of a flock of pigeons mobbing a Twinkie.

 

“An up and coming artist,” Ren said softly, stepping closer. “I’m glad to see that his work is finally being recognized,” he hummed appreciatively. Rey’s eyes drifted from the arresting painting to the much more interesting man. The soft lighting and the shadows made him seem even more dark and mysterious than usual. His face was so earnestly examining the painting, that she could take her time appreciating his sharp profile. It wasn’t healthy, this obsession with him, but she somehow couldn’t bring herself to look away. He was in his element here, and seemed so confident and relaxed. His confidence was incredibly attractive.

 

“Rey?” He turned to her, his eyes meeting hers. He’d obviously asked her a question that she’d missed in her musing admiration of him.

 

“Sorry, you were saying?” she hid her embarrassment by sipping at her champagne.

 

“What do you think of it?” he repeated, waiting expectantly.

 

“Oh, I think it’s beautiful,” she said, blushing when she realized that mentally she was actually referring to him.

 

“That’s all?” He prompted, his eyebrows raising.

 

“Well…,” she turned to look back at the painting. “There’s something about it…I can’t quite put my finger on it. It’s so well executed, of course. And the subject is very interesting. But there’s something happening that I can’t quite place. It makes it somehow more engaging.” She tilted her head thoughtfully, resting the champagne glass against her lips thoughtfully. His eyes glanced down at her mouth then back up at her eyes, almost too quick to catch. He licked his lips and turned back to the painting.

 

“And?” He prompted again.

 

“I think it’s…I think it’s quite sinister. Why is that so compelling?” She asked, turning toward him just as he turned his head toward her. There was an undercurrent here, too. Something hypnotic in his eyes, which held hers captive. Rey’s stomach lurched, and she became very aware of his body as he straightened to his full height and turned to face her.

 

“Yes. I feel it too,” he murmured, eyes searching hers. She took an involuntary half step toward him, captivated by his dark gaze. There was something there in his hooded gaze that reminded her of hunger. Yes, he looked hungry, and this knowledge was somehow unbearably arousing. Rey bit her lip, overcome by the new heat flowing low in her belly. His eyes moved quickly to her lips, and stayed locked there, his lips parting ever so slightly.

 

“I would know that hair anywhere! Kylo Ren!” spoke a sultry feminine voice with an English accent, abruptly shattering the charged moment. He turned on his heel without hesitation, the picture of elegance and masculine confidence. Rey stepped to the side to see this newcomer. She was very tall with creamy pale skin and ice blue eyes. Her short asymmetrical platinum blonde hair was styled in jaunty curls over one eye, and long sparkling earrings fell nearly to her collar bone. Her icy silver dress fell to the ground in silken folds, the tips of her black lacquered toes just peeking out from the hem.

 

“Phasma, you’re looking splendid tonight. Breaking any hearts?” He stepped forward, lightly kissing her on the cheek. Splendid was an understatement, Rey was sure. Spectacular and dazzling was closer to the bill.

 

“Only yours, Ren, as always,” she chuckled playfully. The stunning woman turned her icy gaze on Rey. “Who’s this gorgeous creature?” she said, eyeing Rey and affording her a dazzling smile. Rey fought a blush, smiling at the alluring woman.

 

“This is Rey. Rey Kenobi,” Ren replied, pulling her forward. At the mention of Rey’s name, Phasma turned a shocked gaze to Ren.

 

“Kenobi?” she repeated, eyebrows raised, turning back to look at Rey.

 

“Pleased to meet you, Phasma,” Rey said, extending her right hand after transferring her champagne to her left hand. Phasma took Rey’s hand in her warm hand, squeezing it with gentle force.

 

“Absolutely stunning _and_ a Brit to boot!” she gave Rey an exaggerated wink. “Come Rey, let me show you my private collection,” she announced, taking Rey’s arm in hers and guiding her away from Ren. He followed behind them as Phasma introduced herself as the owner of the gallery and enthusiastically spoke about different works as they passed.

 

Phasma was a force to be reckoned with, Rey decided. When she gave Ren a jestingly-helpless look, he just gave a Gallic shrug and smiled indulgently. The imposing goddess took them through to a private collection of what was surely a fortune in artwork, describing each of them and how she’d come to possess them. The tension that had built between Rey and Ren was forgotten as Phasma charmed and fussed over Rey. It was overwhelming at first, but Rey warmed to the dazzling woman almost immediately.

 

After over an hour, Ren stepped forward to say farewell, promising to return again to pick up Phasma for lunch later that week. His friendship and ease with Phasma lent a new dimension to his mysterious character. Rey wondered if it would be rude to ask how he knew Phasma, assuming their friendship was quite close based on their ease and comfort with each other.

 

“She was incredible!” Rey gushed as they waited for the valet to bring back Ren’s car.

 

“Phasma and I have a long friendship going back several years. She held my first gallery opening back when her gallery was just a hole-in-the-wall. She’s always believed in me, even when I couldn’t feel the same about myself. She is definitely incredible.” He paused, turning toward her. “Just like you,” he said softly just as the valet pulled up.

 

Ren opened the front door and helped her in, holding her hand in his large warm hand a moment longer after she’d settled herself. Rey’s gaze flew to his, but he was already releasing her fingers to walk around to the driver’s side. He asked whether she’d like to swing by his house to collect her things, or if she wanted him to take her back home.

 

“Umm…” she vacillated. If she asked him to take her home, wouldn’t that mean she’d get to see him again?

 

“How about I bring them back tomorrow? I was thinking of taking you somewhere tomorrow after your shift…” he mused aloud. “Would you...” he started.

 

“Actually, umm,” Rey cringed, wringing the hem of her dress, “Actually, I have, um, plans tomorrow…” she trailed off.

 

“Are you doing anything nice?” He asked levelly, quickly glancing at her in question and then training his gaze back towards the road.

 

“Well, um, I’m having dinner with someone,” she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see his reaction.

 

“A date?” He asked, his voice neutral. She glanced at him, but his expression was closed.

 

“Well, yes, I suppose…” Rey whispered, mortified. He didn’t say anything for several long moments.

 

“And Sunday?” He asked. “Are you free then?” Rey couldn’t place his tone, but she could have sworn he sounded ever so slightly disappointed.

 

“No. I mean, yes. I don’t have any plans, apart from work,” she finished lamely.

 

“When is your shift?” He probed.

 

“The same as tomorrow, noon to seven,” she supplied.

 

“I’ll pick you up at seven, then,” he said without hesitation.

 

“Where are you taking me?” She asked, her stomach doing that little flip again once she realized she’d be seeing him again.

 

“You’ll see,” he said cryptically, glancing at her with a small tilt to his lips.


	5. Champagne and Motorcycles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a huge high five to @colliderofhadron for applying her mad beta skills! And thank you to all of you who have commented, subscribed, and offered kudos -- it's a pleasure to check in and see all the activity. It's a shorter chapter, but never fret, something bigger is in store for the next chapter! Eep!

Saturday

 

Rey woke up late Saturday morning, rushing to get ready in time for her shift at the café while simultaneously picking out an outfit for her date with Jeremy later that evening. She had looked up Le Petit Oiseau online and found that the little French bistro was a little more upscale than jeans and a nice blouse would allow for, so she’d spent several minutes texting pictures to Paige and Finn asking for help. A part from the outfit she wore for her birthday party, and the silken cocktail dress from last night, Rey’s wardrobe was almost entirely casual.

 

Rose had suggested that Rey could borrow a dress from her sister, Paige. She said that she’d ask if her sister could bring some options by on her break, assuring her that something would fit. It seemed as though the theme of the week was ‘ _dress up Rey_ ’.

 

A steady stream of rain was enough to keep any but the bravest away that afternoon, making Rey’s shift feel that much longer. Normally, this would give her time to get stock in order or prop open a book to get some studying in, but Rey’s nerves were all over the place. She really needed to process her indecision about Ren and his motives – she still had too many questions to address. She’d gotten too comfortable with the routine of class and work, and maybe had let her strange feelings for him override her commonsense. Rey really needed to know why he was so intent on entering her into this art competition, and what he stood to gain from the arrangement. What exactly were the terms of their arrangement, anyhow? Like, was Rey meant to be at his beck and call every time he had some fool’s notion of dragging her around town?

 

Jeremy, though…that was another thought. He was sweet, cute, fun, and flirty, and Rey was pretty sure she knew exactly where she stood with him. Why, then, did going on a date with him feel like she was betraying her feelings for Ren somehow?

 

Her musings were interrupted by Paige rushing into the café out of the rain, hunched protectively over a garment bag. Paige’s smile seemed to light the entire café, instantly lifting Rey’s pensive mood.

 

“Hi Rey! Lovely day outside,” Paige deadpanned.

 

“Indeed. It’s a shame to be inside on a day like this,” Rey quipped. Paige looked and acted so much like her younger sister that it was all too easy to slip into a comfortable comradery.

 

“Are you excited about your date?” Paige asked, as Rey guided them to the small breakroom at the back of the cafe.

 

“Yes, but mostly nervous,” Rey admitted. “I haven’t been on a real date since freshman year. I’ve always been too busy with school or work to have time for dating,” she added.” I really can’t thank you enough for coming to rescue me. It seems that my whole wardrobe is pretty inadequate lately!”

 

“Well, from Rose’s descriptions, your date sounds pretty perfect,” Paige commented as she unzipped the garment bag.

 

“That’s part of what makes me so nervous! It’s so intimidating,” Rey despaired, giggling slightly with nerves.

 

“What are you talking about, girl?! You are gorgeous, super smart, and any guy would be more than lucky to date you!” Paige gushed, eyeing up Rey suggestively. “And anyway, any one of these dresses will have him asking you on a second date before the first has even begun,” Paige stated with conviction.

 

She had brought along three of her dresses. Rey’s eyes were immediately drawn to the teal colored dress but, on closer inspection, decided that it was too form-fitting for her comfort. Rey dismissed the white dress, too afraid of staining it, and tried on the final dress, which she tugged on over her shirt and jeans. The elegant garment was a was a fit and flare dress in a deep goldenrod color, with a sweetheart neckline and three-quarter length sleeves. Paige proclaimed the dress to be The One, and Rey had to agree. She twirled obligingly for Paige, who swore solemnly that this was her ‘Power Color.’

 

After Paige left, the rest of Rey’s shift continued to drag on painfully slowly. With the previous days being so full of excitement and spontaneity, the uneventful dullness of the day so far seemed to contrast all the more. Rey didn’t know when she’d become so easily bored, but decided on listening to her audiobook with one ear while studiously cleaning the espresso machine from the inside out.

 

When her shift finally ended, Rey took the time to brush out her hair and change into the vibrant dress. She’d brought a pair of simple brown flats along, deciding that they would pair well with almost anything. Rey hoped that the wet weather would dissipate before Jeremy arrived, otherwise she might spend the rest of the evening with damp cold feet. Rey snickered to herself when she thought of literally getting _cold feet_.

 

Jeremy arrived five minutes early, which Rey was silently grateful for so that she didn’t spend any extra time hanging around the dead cafe with her mounting nerves. He was wearing khaki trousers with a black button up shirt and carried a brown leather jacket slung over his shoulder.

 

“You look very nice,” Rey said shyly, smiling and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

 

“And _you_ look stunning,” he said, smiling boyishly and stepping close to give her a peck on the cheek, eliciting a blush from Rey. “I hope you’re hungry. They have the best charcuterie board in town, and that’s nothing compared to their duck confit and fries!” Jeremy held out his arm, which Rey took shyly.

 

Jeremy walked them to his car, which turned out to not be a car at all, but a _motorcycle_.

 

“You’re kidding, right?!” Rey asked in alarm. Fortunately, it had now stopped raining, but the roads were still slick and she was wearing a dress! And, well, it was a _motorcycle_. Jeremy grinned impishly at her, holding out a spare helmet.

 

“I should have warned you, but I didn’t think you’d be wearing a dress to work, considering what you wore last time. Sorry?” He looked a little contrite. “But, it’s only a half mile ride, and I promise to go slow,” he said helpfully as Rey nervously put the helmet over her head.

 

“It’s ok. I think I can make do,” Rey said with more enthusiasm than she actually felt.

 

He swung his leg over and started the engine, motioning for her to climb up behind him. She did, tucking her dress under like a pair of shorts, hoping that they would stay that way for the duration of the ride.

 

“Hold on to my waist,” Jeremy said over his shoulder. She put her arms around his waist and he patted her hands in approval before slowly accelerating. Jeremy was athletic and wiry and Rey could feel his lean muscles under his jacket.

 

At first, Rey was petrified. She didn’t want to admit that it was her first time on a motorcycle, and she was terrified that she would put them off balance if she made a wrong move or squeezed Jeremy too hard. After a minute though, she peeked around his shoulder and found herself enjoying the rush of colors from warmly lit shop front windows and the blur of pedestrians on the sidewalk as she whizzed past them. It was actually quite exhilarating, practicality and safety aside.

 

Too soon, they pulled up to their destination and Jeremy waited for Rey to hop off before carefully propping up the kickstand and dismounting himself. He grinned at her as he pulled off his helmet. She followed suit quickly.

 

“Not too bad?” He asked, though he had a twinkle in his eye.

 

“It was a lot of fun, actually!” She enthused.

 

“Great! Maybe next time we can go for a longer drive.” He said with a wink. He was already assuming there would be a next time. Though, if Rey had to admit it to herself, he was on track so far.

 

“Shall we?” He asked, walking up and opening the door to the restaurant.

 

Jeremy checked them in for their reservation and the host showed them to their seats up on the second level, which overlooked the first.

 

“So, I think they call this the marzipan level,” Jeremy said after they had been seated. Rey giggled.

 

“I think you mean the mezzanine,” Rey wrinkled her nose in amusement. “Marzipan is a dessert,” she explained.

 

“I think I’d know the difference between architecture and desserts,” he said playfully with a wink. Rey smiled indulgently and stuck her nose in her menu.

 

She was saved from having to address the subject when their server arrived. He was a thin, reedy man with almost white-blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. His coloring reminded Rey of Phasma.

 

“Good evening. Are we celebrating anything special tonight?” He asked them with a warm smile as he filled up their water glasses.

 

“Every day is a special day with this beautiful gal!” Jeremy winked at her again, causing her to squirm uncomfortably. It was laying it on a bit thick, from Rey’s perspective, and she didn’t know how the server kept from rolling his eyes at his corniness.

 

“Would you like to start off with aperitifs or perhaps a glass of wine?” The waiter politely asked.

 

“Champagne for us both to start, and the charcuterie board please,” Jeremy answered promptly, not waiting for Rey.

 

“Actually, I’ll have a chardonnay please. The Naboo 2015?” Rey interjected, throwing an apologetic look at Jeremy. She was sure he was just trying to impress her, but she really wanted to try something from the famous French winery, having previously tried some of their other varieties and being very impressed.

 

The waiter nodded and promised to take their orders when he returned with their drinks. Rey examined the menu, noticing that they had coq au vin on the menu and pointing it out to Jeremy.

 

“But I thought you were going to have the duck confit avec pomme frites?” He asked.

 

“No, I hadn’t decided until just now. You can still get it, though?” She responded in what she hoped was a light tone.

 

“Oh, I planned on having the mussels. I thought you would have the duck so that I could have a bit?” He replied teasingly, sipping his water.

 

“Um, maybe next time?” She responded in a conciliatory tone.

 

“Already planning on a next time, eh?” He winked playfully at her. “That’s my kind of date!” He beamed his hundred watt smile at her.

 

The waiter returned with their drinks and took their respective orders, though Jeremy spoke for her, giving her order along with his. Rey tried not to be irritated. She was sure he was just trying to be gallant. The server left, taking the menus with him and letting them know that the charcuterie board would only be a moment longer.

 

“A toast to the first of many perfect dates with the most beautiful girl in the room!” Jeremy raised his glass and they toasted, Rey trying not to blush.

 

The starter arrived shortly after and Rey agreed it was the best in town. Her favorite had to be the liver mousse and the variety of pickled vegetables and fruits and between them, they cleared the whole board, leaving only crumbs behind. Throughout the course, they joked and chatted companionably and enjoyed their drinks, the awkward first moments having been forgotten. The waiter came by to offer further libations but Jeremy declined, citing his having to drive. Rey asked for a glass of pinot noir, after Jeremy encouraged her to have a second glass. They both ordered dessert, this time Jeremy did _not_ order for Rey, and politely waited for her to choose her own. She chose the ice cream profiteroles and Jeremy went with a classic crème brûlée.

 

They spoke about their coursework and plans for after they completed university. Rey told him about the art classes she was taking, wrinkling her nose. She’d edited out the strange arrangement she had with Ren.

 

“So, it seems like you’ll be spending an awful lot of time doing artsy things then,” Jeremy said after a bite of his dessert. Rey nodded.

 

“Yes. It was a definite shock to find out that I had to spend so much time on this art class. I mean, it is a few hours more every week than my robotics class. Who would have thought?” She agreed.

 

“I don’t think I could do it. I mean, it’s a good thing that art isn’t your major, right?” He said with a grin.

 

“Well, I suppose. I’m finding that I’m actually quite good at it, and I enjoy it a lot more than I thought I would,” Rey responded, thinking back to how satisfying painting had become to her.

 

“Right, but anyone could do that as a hobby. I can’t believe they have actual degrees and professors and...you get my drift?” He said, waving his hand dismissively.

 

“I don’t think I do understand?” She said, hoping that she really didn’t.

 

“Well, I mean, it’s not like it’s a _real_ skill or profession. Can you imagine trying to make a living off of _art_? I mean, there’s a reason the phrase _starving artist_ exists. Plus, what have they ever given to society? Completely pointless,” Rey nodded along absently to what he was saying. She might have shared his sentiments just a few weeks ago. When had she changed her mind? What had changed her mind?

 

 _More like_ **who** _,_ Rey’s inner voice chimed in helpfully.

 

After they’d finished dessert, the server brought the check. Jeremy snatched it before Rey could even take a look.

 

“Ah ah, my treat!” He admonished, setting his credit card on the little tray.

 

“Wow, that’s very nice of you. At least let me get the tip?” She said, opening her purse. He waved her off.

 

“None of that! I insist!” Jeremy repeated his megawatt smile.

 

“Well, thank you. Thanks very much!” Rey said warmly.

 

They gathered their things, and Jeremy offered to take Rey back to her apartment. When they arrived, he shut off the engine and dismounted after her, removing his helmet, looking around the apartment grounds.

 

“These look new! I bet they are pretty nice on the inside?” He turned to Rey. Was he subtly asking to come upstairs? Rey couldn’t be sure.

 

“Yes, I quite like them. I wouldn’t be able to afford them without Finn as my roommate, though,” she said. “Erm, thanks again for tonight! It was really lovely,” Rey stepped forward and gave him a quick gentle hug and kissed his cheek.

 

“I had a great time too,” He smiled, ruffling his hair with one hand.

 

“Well, let me know when you get home safe. It’s slippery out there,” Rey said, stepping back and giving him a little wave.

 

“I’ll text you when I get home,” He agreed, though he waited for her to walk to her apartment door before he got back on his bike and started the engine. He pulled his helmet back on and gave her a little salute when she turned to wave goodbye once she’d unlocked the door.

 

Rey thought over her date as she showered and changed for bed, wishing that Finn was home to hash it all over with her. She’d have to settle for waiting until he and the others returned Sunday night. So much had happened since Finn had left on Friday!

 

Rey’s dreams were chaotic, a sure sign that she was feeling stressed. She dreamed that she was at the cafe, trying to put together broken shards of coffee mugs that kept cracking into smaller pieces. The walls of the cafe were open to the elements, and Jeremy kept arriving on his motorcycle in the rain, but never came in. She’d see a glimpse of black behind her, knowing that it was Ren, but he’d disappear when she turned around. Slowly, the cafe dissolved into running rivulets of bright paint and washed away into the street. Rey’d been balancing on a table to avoid dissolving along with the cafe, when she’d toppled and lost her balance, jolting her abruptly awake.

 

It was light out, but it was impossible to tell the time through the grey fog of the morning. Rey checked the time on her phone, noting a text that Jeremy had sent last night. It was just after seven in the morning.

 

Jeremy:

Home now. Had a great time. I’ll talk to you tomorrow? Xx

 

Rey decided it was too early to send a response. It was too early in general, but her restless dreams were something she was eager to shake off. She decided to head out for an early run and text Jeremy when she’d gotten back and cleaned up.

 

She took the same path that she’d taken weeks before when she’d encountered Ren. It was too early to make mental excuses for her choice of path; she knew it was because she might run into him again. She kept her eyes peeled, but the early morning joggers and dog walkers remained as elusive misty figures in the distance. Just as she decided to turn back after circling the bridge twice, she spotted a tall dark figure running toward her. Rey’s heart leapt in excitement, making her feel suddenly lighter and very giddy.

 

Rey nearly called out to him, but swallowed her voice abruptly when his figure finally resolved in the fog. What she had thought was dark hair was actually just a dark beanie. The man was much older, and thin as a reed whereas Ren was more muscular. Rey’s heart fell rapidly, and then spiked into alarm. It was _Snoke!_ Rey, feeling panicked, stopped and knelt, hiding her face behind her shoulder as she quickly pretended to retie the laces of her shoes. He passed by, never slowing, and Rey sagged in relief. Feeling drained and oddly disappointed, Rey took the long way back in an effort to avoid Snoke at any and all cost.

 

Seeing the dean only served to remind Rey that the arrangement she had with Ren was still so unclear, as were his intentions. She resolved to ask him this and more when she saw him later that day.

 

——-

It was nearing closing time, and Rey kept glancing up at the door every time she heard it open, only to ruefully return to tidying up. Her nerves were on edge, and every single movement made her nearly startle.

 

The door opened again, and Rey glanced up from the counter, under which she had just put away the last clean mug, and started. It was Jeremy, of all people! Rey, on edge before, was now in full panic mode. She didn’t want Jeremy here when Ren arrived. She wasn’t sure why she knew, but she was absolutely sure nothing good would come of the two of them meeting.

 

“Hey, Rey!” He sauntered up to the counter, oblivious to Rey’s inner turmoil.

 

“Oh, hey, Jeremy. Um, what are you doing here?” She asked, biting her lip and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that had escaped her bun.

 

“Oh I thought I’d drop by and see if you were free after work?” He casually leaned against the counter, flashing a disarming grin at her.

 

“Sorry, actually, I’ve already got plans,” Rey smiled in apology, glancing nervously over his shoulder at the door as the last customer left. Jeremy’s eyes followed her gaze, and his smile faltered almost imperceptibly.

 

“Expecting someone? Another date?” He asked, his tone light.

 

“Well, um, it isn’t like that,” she dissembled, turning to close up the register.

 

“What is it then? What _are_ your plans?” He persisted, his eyes looking nervous. “Look, Rey, I think I have been pretty open with how I feel about you—I like you. You’re gorgeous, smart, and I would love to take you out again. If, well—if you aren’t interested, could you just tell me? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, and I don’t chase after girls.” He finished, looking at her seriously.

 

“Jeremy, no, you don’t understand. I have plans, but it’s not a date,” Rey rushed to reassure him, coming around the counter. “I’d really like a second date too,” she finished, shyly smiling. His eyes opened in surprise, and a slow grin took over his face.

 

“Really? I mean, that’s—that’s great!” He stepped forward to take her hands in his with excitement.

 

“I do need to finish up here though, so…” she trailed off, not exactly wanting to shoo him out.

 

“Ah, ok, I’ll get out of your hair! Let me know if you are free next weekend?” He asked, stepping back. Rey nodded, then, feeling self-conscious, darted forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Jeremy gave her a lopsided grin and shuffled out of the café with a wave.

 

She watched him leave, giving him a little wave as he opened the door. He startled a bit as the door was swung open at the same time, held open by none-other-than Master Ren. Sporting his shades, he nodded coolly at Jeremy as he said a surprised ‘thanks’ as Ren held the door, waiting for him to walk through. Jeremy cast a speculative look over his shoulder before being lost to the twilight as Ren stepped in, blocking her view of Jeremy’s departing figure.

 

“Are you ready?” He said, not sparing a glance at Jeremy, his attention solely on her. Rey’s heart did that weird flip, and she felt a tingling warmth radiating through her chest.

 

“Yes,” she said, breathlessly.

 


	6. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would not believe how quickly my beta, @colliderofhadron, has QA'ed and turned this thing back aground! Everything that they touch turns to gold! No spoilers. Enjoy!

Streetlights flashed past the passenger window as they drove through the city, intermittently lighting the interior of Ren’s sleek sports car in strobes of orange.  The roads were busy with evening traffic, glowing headlights and tail lights reflected on the luxurious car in kaleidoscopic bursts and curves.  But Rey’s attention was not drawn to the play of lights and the sweeping scenery. Instead, she was hypnotized by Ren, and the way the illuminations flickered across the sharp contours of his face.

 

Trying not to make it look screamingly obvious that she was looking at him, she stealthily observed his choice of clothing. She’d never seen him dressed so casually, somehow managing to look incongruously conventional _and_ dangerous in his jeans and leather jacket.  Teenage hearts should be breaking all over the world.

 

The silence was killing Rey. She wanted to turn on the radio. She wanted to ask him a thousand questions. She wanted to scream. She wanted to do _anything_ but passively share a dark enclosed space with the man who was possibly the sexiest person alive. It was as though he had been created with the sole intention of torturing her.

 

“So, where are we going?” Rey questioned instead. Thankfully, her lizard brain had caught up and saved her from any number of inappropriate and embarrassing conversation starters.

 

“Don’t like surprises?” he spoke in his soft deep voice. He quickly glanced over at her and she swore his mouth had imperceptibly ticked up in a smile before falling again.

 

“Is _that_ what this is? A surprise?” Rey asked softly, feeling a blush steal across her cheeks in the darkness. She rung the hem of her sweatshirt.

 

“We’re nearly there. Though, I’m guessing you’ve never been before - if you don’t recognize where we are,” he mused, almost to himself. At this comment, Rey’s attention returned to her surroundings. Ren made a right turn into a gently ascending driveway, flanked by dozens of beautiful lanterns which lazily blinked past Rey’s window as the car slowed its speed. They drove through an archway bearing a large sign, which read in clear bold script: _The Amidala Museum of Art._

“Oh! The AMA!” Rey exclaimed, and suddenly it all made sense. She turned to him excitedly as he pulled to the front entrance and parked in a reserved parking spot. As they got out of the car, Rey noted that the parking lot was nearly empty and she glanced at the reserved sign curiously.

 

“Don’t you think you’ll be towed?” she asked nervously, glancing quickly at him before eyeing the reserved sign again. He removed his glasses after a moment and regarded her speculatively, before walking up the large steps to the entrance.

 

“Perks of being a donor,” he casually tossed over his shoulder. Rey’s jaw dropped in astonishment and she froze mid-step, whilst his long legs continued to climb the entrance steps.

 

He paused at the top step, turning to wait for her and, together, they walked toward the entrance. An elderly woman waited at the door, wearing a red uniform jacket, and, catching sight of them, she stepped forward with a smile.

 

“Mr. Ren! Welcome back,” she greeted warmly, then turned toward Rey. “And you must be Miss Kenobi?” She asked with a gracious smile. Rey knew that she liked the woman instantly; underneath her smart jacket, she wore a dress printed with paintbrushes, palettes, and other artistic references. Her hair was completely grey with a shock of white just at her temple, and she sported a pair of purple cat eye glasses over her sparkling chestnut eyes.

 

“Good evening, Mrs. Willoughby. I trust that you are well?” Ren greeted the woman with a kiss on the cheek. Rey stood stock still, transfixed by his surprising gesture. He turned toward Rey.

 

“Rey, this is Mrs. Willoughby. She is the museum’s primary curator, though she sometimes likes to masquerade as a docent, as you can see,” he said with amusement.

 

“Oh, pish-posh. I’m never above filling in here and there. But never mind me. You’re here for the exhibits!” She said with enthusiasm, ushering them inside. “The official closing time is in a half hour, but we’ll hold the exhibits open to you two for an extra hour. Enjoy!” She finished, bustling off toward the main desk.

 

Rey looked after her in astonishment, then turned to Ren. “They are holding everything open just for us?!” She asked, gobsmacked.

 

“Yes,” he said simply, favoring her with a raised eyebrow. “Would you like to get started?” He turned sideways and offered her his arm. A gentle breeze could have knocked her off her feet, but somehow she glided forward and accepted his offer, subconsciously noting that the leather of his jacket was just as soft as it looked, marveling at the solidity and strength of his bicep. Would wonders never cease?!

 

As they walked toward the exhibit halls, he murmured the history of some of the larger central sculptures as they passed,  explaining that he grew up volunteering at the AMA every summer, as soon as he was old enough. He nodded toward the hall containing the romantic period pieces.

 

“That has always been my favorite section,” he admitted fondly in a soft tone as they passed.

 

“Would you like to show it to me?” Rey asked, enthralled at having been offered yet another tiny clue about the enigmatic man.

 

“Very much,” he replied, guiding them inside.

 

As they walked through the archway, Rey’s mouth dropped open and she stopped walking. In pride of place was an enormous painting that took up most of the wall. Dimly, she noted that Ren had walked slowly ahead of her, stepping in close to the massive painting.

 

“’ _Spolarium’_ ,” he whispered in awe, “Riza said it embodies the essence of our social, moral and political life: humanity in severe ordeal, humanity unredeemed, reason and idealism in open struggle with prejudice, fanaticism and injustice,” Ren intoned reverently. He was obviously captivated. As Rey listened to his hushed words, she realized the truth of them. It was a horrible painting, even in its beauty, with its graphic depiction of the bodies of dead gladiators being stripped of their weapons and clothes. One final indignity.

 

Rey turned toward him, seeing raw emotion etched across his face. “This…this wasn’t here when I used to come here before,” he said almost to himself. Rey was struck by how affected he was by the painting.

 

“I don’t understand. This isn’t, um, very romantic,” Rey said softly, confused why something so gruesome could be considered _romantic_. Ren chuckled, turning toward her.

 

“No, I don’t suppose I’d consider it very romantic either. Although it _is_ from the Romantic Period,” he began. “The Romantic Period is when art began to explore _real_ emotions, not just logic and reason. Pain, anger, suffering, love…passion. These ideas were explored in great detail. Some of them are very haunting,” he finished, as he turned to look once more at the massive painting.

 

After several more moments, Ren lead Rey around the Romantic Period collection. To Rey’s shock, she could almost feel the emotions radiating from the various works. ‘The Monk by the Sea’ made Rey’s gut twist in its infinite loneliness as Ren whispered that its lack of depth was so radical for the time, that the figure stood starkly alone in the face of nature and God. She marveled at ‘Liberty Leading the People’, as Ren explained that Liberty was depicted as a goddess of the people. She felt enthralled to his hushed descriptions.

 

The final painting they stopped in front of made Rey blush, of course. It was ‘The Kiss’.

 

“An Italian masterpiece,” Ren murmured, standing close enough behind her that she could feel the heat of his chest against her back. She was definitely feeling warm, for more than one reason.

 

“It’s so…” Rey struggled to find the words, turning to face him. Ren’s gaze locked on to hers, as he waited for her to articulate her feelings on the picture.

 

“Go on,” he encouraged in a low whisper, his voice somehow deeper and more darkly suggestive than it had been moments before. Rey’s heart thudded loudly in her ears as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Her lips parted, almost in a question, and Ren’s eyes quickly focused on them, lingering as he drew in a shaky breath. Slowly leaning toward her, he raised his hand as if to touch her. Rey held her breath, completely at his mercy now, her feet rooted to the spot. His liquid eyes moved back to lock on hers for a moment...until he unexpectedly straightened, stepped back, and turned to face the painting again.

 

“Intimate,” he supplied for her, before turning to walk purposefully back into the main hall.

 

Rey stood, shell-shocked. She was almost one hundred percent sure that he had just been about to _kiss her_. Had it been her imagination? Had she created that _intimacy_ just by looking at some dumb painting? Her cheeks blazed with embarrassment. Ren wasn’t interested in women, let alone immature students who couldn’t keep their minds out of the gutter. Rey closed her eyes in shame. He probably _knew_ what she’d been thinking, and had walked off to give her time to collect herself. She felt herself _cringe_ with embarrassment.

 

She spent several long moments studying the bright painting, committing every brush stroke to memory, stamping down any ludicrous feelings that she’d been foolishly entertaining.

 

 

“Rey,” she heard Ren call from the hall, “Are you coming?” She stood up straighter and inhaled a giant calming breath, then plastered a smile on her face and joined him in the hall.

 

“What’s next?” Rey asked, her counterfeit grin already slipping. He looked at her quizzically, before offering her his arm once more. Rey stepped forward to take it, berating herself for the feeling of relief it gave her.

 

“And now we can look at the reason I asked you to join me...” he said, with an undercurrent of excitement in his voice that drew her gaze to his face and his darkly glittering eyes. He led the way along several turns and followed various signs toward the museum’s newest installation, simply entitled ‘Reflections’.

 

At the last turn, the museum’s warm lighting changed abruptly into something eye-catchingly modern and dramatic. Strips of cool white light shone dimly along the edges of the hallway, illuminating the floor but leaving the rest of the corridor in darkness. Rey noticed that the floor had a subtle downward gradient, and that they were descending toward a total absence of light. Feeling anxiety tighten her chest at the approaching gloom, she glanced at Ren to gauge his reaction. He turned to look at her and, seeing her apprehension, gave her a reassuring smile that sent butterflies careening around her stomach.

 

They arrived at the end of the slope, and Rey gasped in delighted shock: the decline led straight into water! There were two discreet benches near the water’s edge and Ren immediately seated himself, removing his boots and rolling up his jeans. He tucked the boots neatly under the bench and stood up and, after a heartbeat’s hesitation, Rey followed suit. He looked at her oddly for a moment and then stepped toward the water and held his hand out to her.

 

As if in a dream, Rey walked forward and placed her left hand in his. That same electric current jolted through her, and her eyes flew to his to see if he’d felt it too, but she was concerned to notice that his eyes were like dark slits, almost entirely closed. She felt herself frowning slightly at his pained expression and furrowed brows, but then, without warning, his long fingers closed around hers, engulfing her hand in his large warmth. Rey felt her cheeks suddenly burn, and was at a complete loss how to interpret his behavior as she looked from their joined hands to his shadowed face. His eyes were narrowed on her now, almost questioning.

 

He visibly shook himself, then squeezed her hand and pulled her gently forward. Together, they stepped into the water. As they did, the water lit up in colorful rainbows of ripples that extended out and away into the horizon. Rey knew it must be some kind of LED system, but it felt as if they had just stepped out into a completely different world - a world of magic, where only the two of them existed. They walked on, and a breeze carrying the scent of rain and earth washed over them, just as the ripples of water changed into a cold spectrum of blues and purples.

 

Rey looked back to where they had entered the water, but saw only the endless ripples of blue. She turned to face forwards again, just as rain began to fall all around them. The rainfall was skillfully lit so that prisms of color and light danced in colorful arcs, sparkling off into infinity. The sound of the droplets hitting the water gradually increased, building up to a crescendo which unexpectedly stopped as they stepped forward again. The water now glowed in golden circles, lit from underneath, and began to effervesce, and Rey could suddenly see shapes materializing from the ascending bubbles. There were thousands of glowing lanterns emerging from the water, bathing the couple in a magical glow, rising continually like hot air. And, indeed, warm currents of air began to flow through the landscape. The lanterns reacted to the breeze, gradually swirling and winking out until there was one single lantern left, dimly glowing in front of them. It seemed to be moving away from them as they walked toward it, and it slowly began to fade out of existence.

Their next step forward was into pitch blackness. Rey stopped in alarm, turning to look backwards again, from the direction they’d come, and her sudden movement inadvertently pulled her hand out of Ren’s. Then, without warning, a brilliant blue bolt of light flashed across the horizon and the sharp crack of thunder sounded.

 

“Ren?” Rey called, trying not to sound panicked.

 

“I’m here,” he called from her right. She turned toward the sound of his voice and took a step forward. As she did, another bolt of lightning split the sky, followed by a booming crash of thunder, filling the room with reverberating rumbles. She stopped, and it was silent again, gulping as she realized what was happening. Rey was terrified of thunder and lightning, and the experience was so realistic that she had no control over the surges of adrenaline and spikes of fear at every strike.

 

“Ren?” She called again, trepidation making its way into her voice.

 

“Here,” he said again. He was so close. Rey reached out blindly with her hands, feeling for him and encountering only air. “One more step, Rey. You can do it,” he said, his deep voice soft and filled with the knowledge that she _could_ do it.

 

She closed her eyes, and took two giant steps toward his voice, leaping almost on instinct as two bright flashes of light and crashing thunder chased her toward him. He caught her in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest, clear of the water. Her heart hammered in her ears as she buried her face into his shoulder, trying to get her breathing under control.

 

“Ssshhhh,” he hushed her, rocking slightly to and fro. “Look, it’s gone,” he whispered directly into her ear. _That_ brought her back to center, realizing she was being held against his muscled chest and that his lips were against her ear. She gasped again, this time at the hot clenching low in her abdomen at his touch.

 

She opened her eyes, seeing the gentle glimmering of stars over his shoulder. She pulled back, and he lowered her slowly, still keeping her within his tight grasp. She felt his body against every inch of her - pressing her breast, caressing her belly, pushing firmly against her thighs. The hard muscles of his chest tensed beneath her palms and she could feel his heart beating furiously beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. All around them, stars sparkled in a fantastical galaxy of light and, as she looked up at him, she saw their light reflected in his hooded gaze and gilding the shimmering twists of his hair. Ren’s arms still held her, one hand splayed on her back, the other on her shoulder, sending jolts of anticipation through her. Her gaze searched his, then fell to his generous lips as they drew in a shuddering breath. Rey licked her suddenly dry lips, feeling something had undeniably shifted between them.

 

A great burning comet streaked across the sky, lighting the water to a fiery mirror and extinguishing the stars in its trailing wake. Ren looked up towards the comet, then back down at Rey’s flushed face and she saw the brilliant arc of the comet’s light reflecting in their molten depths. She couldn’t look away.

 

The comet blazed a path through the shallow waters, seeming to beckon them away from the spectacle. He swallowed, and agonizingly pulled away from her, his mouth tilting up at one corner in a rueful half-smile. She felt confused, flushed, and suddenly cold, but he maintained contact by trailing his hand slowly down her arm until it reached her hand, and he grasped it firmly in his.

 

“I think that shooting star was a signal to leave,” he murmured, sounding regretful. Hands still locked together, they walked slowly along the golden path into a warm, brightly lit hall and out of the water until they reached the same hall where they’d left their shoes, where towels had been laid out to dry their feet.

 

\-----

A lone security guard greeted the pair as they made their way back to the main hall of the museum, dutifully unlocking the front door to let them out. Although they walked in silence, Ren had kept hold of Rey’s hand the entire time. Questions raged through her mind, and she couldn’t still the erratic racing of her heart every time she chanced a look at him. Apart from his slightly mussed hair, his demeanor seemed as cool as ever.

 

Ren held the car door open for Rey and closed it softly before walking around to the driver’s side and elegantly folding himself in. He looked up, shifting a stray lock of hair out of his face with a graceful gesture, his eyes capturing hers once more.

 

“Home? Or, are you hungry?” He inquired, his voice low but still managing to pierce the overwhelming silence within the car. His magnetic pull felt stronger than ever, and she was hopelessly lost in the dark pools of his eyes. Rey nodded her head wordlessly, her eyes traveling of their own accord to his mouth. He had no idea just _how_ hungry she was. Ren smiled, and started the car, then looked at her and frowned thoughtfully.

 

“I have a confession,” he said, his eyes looking gravely at her. Rey’s heart leapt, jumping to thousands of wild conclusions, half of which were not very decent at all.

 

“What’s that?” She breathed, hardly daring to ask, as her eyes searched his face for some kind of clue.

 

“I forgot to bring your things,” he said, smiling apologetically.

 

“Oh! Um, that’s ok?” This had come _nowhere_ close any of her wild guesses. She blinked at him owlishly.

 

“We could get takeout, and eat at my place?” He suggested. Rey didn’t _think_ that he’d deliberately failed to bring her clothes, and she’d honestly forgotten that he was meant to bring her them.

 

“That would solve two problems,” she mused aloud, logically.

 

They drove in silence toward his apartment. He asked what she’d like for takeout, his hand hovering over the center dashboard’s darkened touch screen.

 

She smiled shyly at him, “Curry?” She asked, hopefully. Obligingly, he selected a curry restaurant, after having interacted with the voice prompt for a few moments, and ordered a few dishes once he’d encouraged her to choose anything she liked.

 

When they arrived at Ren’s house, the delivery driver pulled in almost as if on cue. Ren paid with a sleek black card, waving away Rey’s offer, and they made their way into Ren’s modern kitchen, which was decorated in various tones of grey. Rey’s inner voice made several lewd comparisons between a certain famous romance novel and Ren’s monochromatic kitchen while Ren plucked out a pair of plates and flatware.  Rey dutifully unpacked the food, infusing the room with aromatic flavors.

 

“Visit that restaurant often?” She quipped, as she slid into a tall bar chair on the large central island. He stood on the other side, leaning casually against it with the plate in his large hand.

 

“A mind reader, are we?” He asked teasingly, catching her eyes as he bit into the steaming naan bread. She let out a breath of air in a half laugh.

 

“If only!” She wished vehemently, rolling her eyes. If she were a mind reader, she wouldn’t be so confused about the enigma that was Kylo Ren.  He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” He offered, a hint of mirth in his voice.

 

“Well…” she began, searching for the right way to compose her thoughts.

 

“Rey, what is it?” Ren asked, all trace of amusement gone. His brow was furrowed in concern.

 

“It’s just that…well. I feel really confused by all of this,” Rey admitted in a small voice.

 

“This?” He said, taken aback. “What do you mean?”  She struggled to find the right words and the courage to say them. Her hands fretted with the hem of her shirt, and she bit her bottom lip, trying to look at anything but him as she felt a hot blush creep across her cheeks.

 

“I don’t know what you want from me,” she blurted, suddenly feeling the full force of her confusion about her feelings for him, their secret arrangement--the sheer weight of _all_ of it. He didn’t say anything for what felt like ages, but he eventually set his plate slowly down and leaned over the counter.

 

“ _Rey,_ look at me,” he quietly commanded after she’d continued to stare at her lap. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, terrified at the sudden precipice of knowledge she was teetering on.

 

“What do _you_ want?” He asked, leaning closer. Rey could feel her pulse thudding like a wild beast rampaged wantonly in her chest. He was everything that terrified and excited her. What _did_ she want?

 

“I’m so confused. I don’t understand any of this. Here I am, sitting in your _kitchen_ ,” she said, waving her arms around, taking in the ludicrous situation. “Is this even, like, _allowed_?”

 

“Eating in a kitchen?” He queried, with one laconic eyebrow raised.

 

“ _Master Ren_ ,” she snapped like a whip, “Don’t pretend you don’t know that this is _highly_ unusual. A professor taking a student to galas? Privately touring art museums?” She stood up, pacing. She stopped, turning toward him, “Holding hands?” Rey’s voice cracked. “I need to know where this is leading!” She added, her voice now strained with exasperation.

 

“I’m not a profess--“ Ren began, but she cut him off with a gesture. He wouldn’t even _address_ her very valid, very _real_ concerns. She’d had enough.

 

“I need to leave,” Rey said quietly. His eyes widened, then his face became expressionless.

 

“I’ll drive you home,” he said, walking toward her. She held up a hand, shaking her head.

 

“No. No, that’s not a good idea. I’ll find my own way home,” she said with more assurance than she felt. Inwardly, she wanted nothing but to lay herself bare to him, for him to open up, to admit…to admit that there was _something_ here. But he was still refusing to take her seriously—he would continue these hurtful games, and _she_ would be the one to pay.  She gathered her things with shaking hands, and strode quickly out of the door without looking back.

 

Rey somehow managed to keep her tears at bay throughout the taxi ride home. The taxi ride that she couldn’t afford. Once back in the familiarity of her room, she methodically showered and got into bed. She turned out the lights and, finally alone in the darkness, she could no longer hold back her tears. She sobbed brokenly into her pillow.

 

She knew that she would now lose her scholarship. That it was all because some idiotic painter had decided to use her to gain an advantage over Snoke. It felt so wrong, and so unfair. She wept for her future. She wept for the loss of what seemed like her whole world. And quietly, secretly, she wept for something that _never even was._


	7. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind words, subscriptions, kudos, and sharing! A special thank you to my beta (a master in their own right): @colliderofhadron!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as @donuttellme if you want to drop a line or see what else I'm up to.

The Aftermath

 

Monday morning was a dull grey—a reflection of Rey’s mood.

 

She felt numb, like the events over the weekend had never happened. Or, they happened to a very different person. Finn had come home late the night before, and had avoided waking Rey. His bedroom door was shut, and Rey assumed he was still fast asleep. She made a cup of hot chocolate and sat in the living room with her laptop. She quietly reviewed her emails, noting that she’d received a message from Ren _and_ a message from Dean Skywalker. This was Dr. Skywalker’s first year at the university, and she was shocked that he knew her.

 

She hovered her cursor over Ren’s email, feeling resistance to opening the message. She worried at her lip with her teeth, not wanting to address her feelings about this just yet.

 

She opened the surprising message from Dean Skywalker instead. It was short, asking her to please visit him during his office hours sometime that week. She’d known he was out at the beginning of the year, touring various universities to discuss and promote his recently published book. When Rey’d wanted to appeal the art requirements, she’d been forced to fend for herself against Dean Snoke. Rey was _not_ looking forward to meeting Dean Skywalker, and decided to put off replying to his email until the next day. In truth, Rey wished she could put off the entire _week_ , not just one visit with the head of the engineering department.

 

Sighing in resignation, she opened Ren’s email. It was short, asking that she please let him know that she’d gotten home safely. He’d included his personal cell phone number, Rey observed in surprise. If she sent him a text, wouldn’t that be inviting him to message her personally? The part of her that was still very much hung up over him delighted in the idea. The logical part of her, the one trying to protect herself from…herself…wanted to resist. In the end, she decided to shoot of one quick text:

 

Rey:

              Home safe.

 

She waited for a reply, but none was forthcoming. Rey mentally cursed herself for having no willpower, then checked the time. She had just enough time to get ready and head to the lab to work on her final project. It would be good to get her mind back into the land of logic and circuits and robotics, and out of the dark and confusing place she’d found herself.

 

The decision had been a good one. Rey made incredible strides toward a mostly working product, spending the day listening to music and tinkering with tools. Other students had come and gone, eyeing her work appreciatively. It felt good to be in her own element. She’d only checked her phone once, responding to Finn’s texts about making plans for dinner. He’d promised to treat her to his famous mushroom lasagna if she would snag a bottle of red wine.

The evening saw the two of them happily back in their old routine. Finn had related that the trip had been enormous fun, and that next time Rey’s presence would _not_ be optional. He’d asked what she’d gotten up to, and Rey related the three days to him, culminating in her taxi-ride home.

 

Finn didn’t say a word, though his face grew increasingly shocked the more she spoke. He  enveloped her in a giant bear hug and, of course, this caused the water works to start.

 

“Oh Finn!” Rey sniffed against his shirt as he soothed her. “What am I going to do?”

 

“Oh, I don’t think _you_ have to do anything,” he began. “It’s figuring out what _I’m_ going to do...” he said darkly, while stroking her hair.

 

“Finn, please,” she hiccupped, giggling despite her distress.

 

“Those two asses need to spend some quality time with the bottom of my boot!” He declared fiercely.

 

“Both of them? But why?” Rey asked in confusion.

 

“Well, _Master_ Ren obviously can’t be trusted. His behavior’s going to get you _both_  in trouble,” he warned, holding her by her shoulders and staring intently into her eyes, so that she fully understood his meaning. “And Jeremy…I can’t put my finger on it, but I hear alarm bells when guys are so controlling on a first date. It doesn’t bode well,” he said thoughtfully. “If you keep seeing him, just be careful, ok Peanut?”

 

Rey promised to be on the lookout for Jeremy’s controlling behavior if and or when she saw him again. She couldn’t steer clear of Master Ren, though. She decided that the best course of action was to not be alone with him, if she couldn’t avoid him entirely.

 

Ironically, this wasn’t to be an issue: he wasn’t at class the next evening. Rey felt jumpy at every sound, glancing repeatedly toward the doors. Oddly, even Hux wasn’t present, so it was a mystery as to who had prepared the classroom. All of the students, of course, whispered and gossiped the entire time. Only a few of them used any of their time to _actually_ paint. Rey tried to concentrate on painting, but ended up mostly staring at the canvas.

 

After an hour, most of the students filed out, leaving just a handful of students in the room. Rey was determined not to be caught alone should Master Ren arrive late, so she decided to leave as well. That evening, she checked her email just in case, but there was nothing from him. Rey took the time to shoot off a quick email to Dr. Skywalker, letting him know that she would drop in on Friday, which was right before her painting class.

 

The rest of the week went by in an unremarkable blur. Rey didn’t hear a peep out of her enigmatic Master Ren, though she did get a bite from Jeremy on Wednesday looking to see if she wanted to catch a movie that weekend. She begged off, deciding she needed a break. Rey concentrated on her robotics work when she wasn’t working at the café, and spent quality time with Finn, Poe, and Rose the rest of the time.

 

Friday, she felt recharged and more like herself than ever. When she knocked politely on Dr. Skywalker’s open door to get his attention, she did so with serene confidence. His shaggy grey head was bent over a paper, and he was stroking his beard thoughtfully as he twirled a green pen expertly in his hand. He looked up when she knocked, looking a bit like a startled grey teddy bear.

 

“Oh! Miss Kenobi! Come in, sit down,” he said, standing to close the door to just a crack behind her. He bustled back to his chair, and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and his lips against his clasped fists. He stared at her intently, eyes squinted in appraisal. Rey felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny, and tried not to squirm.

 

“I have to apologize, Miss Kenobi. I wasn’t here to help you work out the situation with your art credits. I’m very sorry that you didn’t have the support you should have had,” Dr. Skywalker solemnly said, his blue eyes serious behind his glasses.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Skywalker. It’s been…difficult, adjusting,” she replied.

 

“That’s not why I asked you in here today, however,” he said pointedly, moving his hands away from his mouth to adjust his glasses. He pushed forward a piece of paper, obviously intending her to look at it. Rey’s eyebrows shot up in recognition, and a spike of trepidation wormed it’s way through her gut. She looked up at Dr. Skywalker. It was a picture of Phasma speaking with another older woman, but in the background, Rey could clearly see a picture of herself with Ren.

 

“This picture was in the local paper,” he explained, watching her carefully. “So far, I seem to be the only one who’s seen it and recognized the two of you. I’m very concerned, Rey,” he finished, his gaze steady and serious.

 

“I haven’t done anything inappropriate, Dr. Skywalker,” she spoke slowly and carefully, hoping that what she was saying was true. Rey hadn’t checked any guidelines, but she was pretty sure that a picture together at a public event was innocent enough.

 

“I’m not being clear. I’m concerned _for_ you, Rey. My nephew…he doesn’t always think things through,” Rey sat stock still when she realized he was referring to Ren.

 

“Master Ren is your _nephew_?” Rey asked, sure that the shock was apparent on her face. Dr. Skywalker grimaced, sighing.

 

“Yes. Master _Ren_ is my nephew. And I’m concerned that your being seen with him like this will cause you trouble, Rey. I’m sure his motives for seeing a student outside of class are not in your best interest, and I’d caution you to tread carefully,” he spoke earnestly, concern clearly written on his face.

 

Rey was in complete shock. Not only was this relationship totally unknown to her, but she’d never in her wildest dreams think that the dean of her department would be counseling her about her potentially inappropriate behavior with a faculty member. She swallowed nervously, unsure of what to say next.

 

“I promise, nothing has happened. I understand that a relationship between a student and a faculty member is not permitted, and I would never _dream_ of it,” she forgave herself the white lie. Ren was out of bounds, in more ways than one, whether she liked it or not.

 

“I’m glad to hear that, Rey” Dr. Skywalker said with a smile. “Now, I wonder if you would indulge me? I’ve read up on all of our majors, of course, especially those on scholarship—which is, incidentally, how I recognized your picture,” he said ruefully. “Are you of any relation to Benjamin Kenobi, by chance?”

 

“Well, sir, I wouldn’t actually know. I’ve been in foster care ever since I can remember…” she said, blushing in embarrassment.

 

“And you don’t know your birth parents?” He questioned delicately, looking a bit disappointed when Rey shook her head sadly. “Ah, well then, never mind,” he said, standing up and straightening his brown sweater vest. He extended his hand to her. “Thank you for coming in today, Rey. Please carefully think about what I’ve said, and also please know that I’m here if you have _any_ questions or concerns. The department is here for you, and I want you to know that you have our full support,” he said with a kind smile. Rey shook his hand. It was larger than hers, warm and calloused.

 

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate your concern, and I will absolutely come to you if there’s anything I need,” Rey assured him.

 

“Good. Good. Have a great rest of your day!” he beamed, showing her out.

 

Rey dreaded seeing Ren that evening, wondering if he’d know about the picture and the tightrope that she’d had to walk just now. She spent the rest of the day agonizing, but, like Tuesday, he was nowhere to be seen come class time. As Rey unpacked her things and set up her supplies, she frowned. Wasn’t it better that he wasn’t here?

\-----

That weekend, Rey finally gave in to her curiosity, and searched the internet for ‘Kylo Ren’. There was a Wikipedia article that she started with first. It wasn’t very long, but it confirmed what Dr. Skywalker had said. And there, for everyone to see, was his real name: Ben Solo. She turned the name over in her mind, determining that ‘Ben’ and ‘Ren’ were really quite similar. It was no wonder that he preferred to be referred to by the moniker.

 

There was more. So much more. Ben Solo had led what most people would have thought as a charmed life. His parents were famous, and so were his grandparents. His mother’s side came from old money, and the name ‘Amidala’ suddenly made so much more sense. His mother was an actress turned diplomat. His father was a stunt driver, and they’d met on the set of one of her starring roles several decades back. It was a torrid affair, with a marriage that didn’t last much longer than the honeymoon. It was enough, though, to give birth to Ben Solo.

 

Ben Solo, sent back and forth between his parents for his entire life, more often than not to be raised by hired help. Ben Solo, with a track record of acting out and getting into fights. Ben Solo, being carted off to his uncle in Oxford to try to give him a new start and so that the influence of the famous and brilliant engineer could rub off on him. Ben Solo, dropping out of university after a scandalous fight and accusations of plagiarism. Ben Solo, disappearing from the world for years, only to be revealed as the anonymous and enigmatic _Kylo Ren_ , garnering him fame and fortune to rival that of his parents on the art scene. Doors were opened for him almost by magic. Damian Snoke’s name was tied to Kylo Ren’s sudden appearance and rising popularity.

 

Kylo Ren, grandson of legendary painter, Vader. Kylo Ren, smoothly mysterious and cool. Kylo Ren, being compared endlessly to his grandfather until a storm of baseless accusations from a rival artist arose that he’d released his dead grandfather’s works as his own. One unlucky journalist from a trashy magazine dogged his steps too long, and had flung the accusation directly in his face, calling Kylo Ren an imposter. In a flash of rage, Kylo Ren had broken the man’s jaw. It was only the work of Snoke that prevented something worse than the probation that he’d been given. Scandalously patched up, Kylo Ren turned a new leaf and suddenly became Coruscant University’s poster boy for their art department. Enrollment sky rocketed, and everything became right with the world once more. It seemed that Kylo Ren’s fame was impervious indeed.

 

Rey couldn’t believe the history she found on the internet. The intimate details of Ben Solo’s life were on display like a tawdry buffet. Rey, feeling guilty, opened a picture of Ben Solo as a boy. His face was lit in a rare smile, beaming up at his father after he’d toured one of the movie sets. Rey felt like she was intruding, that she knew more about this man than was decent. Instead of anything becoming clearer, she was now more confused than ever about Ren. Ben.

 

\------

 

Rey’s Saturday started off with a short shift at the café, covering another barista’s last-minute absence. It was almost no surprise at all to see Jeremy waltzing in after she’d texted him earlier that she was busy at work and would chat with him later. Rey wasn’t sure if she liked having him visit at work, but she had to admit that early morning Saturday’s were always a bit quiet.

 

He leaned on the counter, his face bright and smiling. He wore jeans and a simple rust red t-shirt with an Atari logo. He looked cute in the color, and feeling an odd boldness, Rey told him so.

 

“Oh, this old thing?” He winked playfully at her.

 

“How was your week?” Rey asked politely as she worked to organize things behind the counter.

 

“Better, now that you’re here! But, yea, it was alright. Nothing really to complain about. How was yours?” He asked jovially. He really was easy to talk to.

 

“It was…ok” Rey thought, reeling in her brain from making any further dives into last weekend.

 

“Not a ringing endorsement, eh?” Jeremy said, raising an eyebrow for her to elaborate.

 

“I’ve just had a lot on my plate, like always,” she sighed. “How are your classes going?” Rey changed the subject, eager to avoid any mention of the art classes.

 

“I spend my days sucking up to my professors, and my nights chained to my desk grading undergrad work. You know, good,” Rey couldn’t help grinning at Jeremy’s straight-faced delivery.

 

“Sounds a bit Grimm,” she quipped playfully, purposefully mentioning the Brothers Grimm.

 

“Ohhh, you’re _punny_ ,” he said, laughing and leaning in close. They chuckled together over their mutual banter, and made plans to see a movie at the weekend. Soon, Rey was clocking out and heading back home to work more on her schoolwork. She was starting to feel almost normal, if a bit hollow.

 

The movie turned out to be yet another re-make of an older movie, flagrantly pandering to their childhood memories. Afterward, Jeremy walked Rey to her front door, and brought her hand up to his lips, with his eyes shining brightly. Rey had smiled at the gesture, but she couldn’t help thinking of Ren’s hands, and Ren’s lips. It wasn’t fair to Jeremy, which made her feel a bit guilty the rest of the night. She sent him a sweet text thanking him for the movie in an effort to repent.

 

And so the week dragged on, and melded into the next, and the next. Rey worked on her paintings in class, and her robotics project in the lab, and happily chatted with Jeremy whenever he popped into the café—which had been quite a lot. She’d gotten closer to Rose and Paige, depending on their solid advice for all things feminine, and thoroughly enjoyed her new-found friendships. Unsurprisingly to Rey, Finn and Poe had begun to tentatively start dating. They’d both crushed on each other, but hesitated to make the first move, fearing for their friendship.

 

Still no sign of Ren. The mornings grew crisper, and the leaves on the trees greeted the beginning of Fall with a gorgeous display of yellows and reds. And still, there was no Ren. At first, this had bothered Rey enormously. She’d vacillated between baring her soul to him and ignoring him completely the next time she saw him. It never ceased to surprise her that she could feel such extremes. Wasn’t she an adult now, after all?

 

Jeremy had become something more frequent, though Rey struggled with making it more serious. He was busy with his graduate student work, and Rey was pouring all of her energy into her final robotics project when she wasn’t picking up extra shifts at the café. She couldn’t pin point exactly _what_ they were. She wanted something that felt _normal_ , though she knew it wasn’t fair to Jeremy to compete against her feelings for Kylo Ren. Really, because she couldn’t come up with any good reason to _stop_ dating Jeremy, she continued. It felt nice to be admired, and he was genuinely funny.

 

A week before the Thanksgiving break, Rey received an email canceling her robotics class. For the first time that week, it wasn’t raining outside, so she laced up her running shoes and headed for an early run. She wasn’t the only one with the idea, it seemed, as she passed several people running, walking, or even doing yoga. It was cold out, and still cloudy, but the dry weather gave everyone an extra pep in their step. Rey ran with enthusiasm, pushing through the muscle burn into a sweet stage of running bliss. Pleasantly exhausted, she finished her run with heaving gasps, and sprawled on damp grass several meters away from the sidewalk. She sat up to begin stretching, and cried out in pain as a massive cramp sliced through her right calf.  Rey gasped, trying to stretch through the pain, but nothing she did was having any effect. She tried to reach for it to massage it out, but leaning over was even more agonizing. She closed her eyes in pain, trying to point her toe up toward the sky in a vain effort to stretch it.

 

A shadow passed over her, and didn’t recede. She heard footsteps stepping through the damp grass, and saw a dark form squat down by her side as she opened her eyes in shock.

 

“May I?” Kylo Ren asked, gesturing to her calf. Rey, shocked into silence, could only nod mutely. She tried to hold in her whimpers of pain as his large warm hands encircled her leg, rubbing methodically, but she failed. He bent his dark head over, concentrating on his work, slowly increasing the pressure even as she gasped through the pain. Rey closed her eyes, holding back tears, biting her lip through the onslaught of cramping and massaging.

 

He looked up at her, brow knitted in concern, then quickly untied her shoelace and pulled off her shoe. He kept one hand on her calf, then moved his other to her foot, seeming to search for something along her arch. Suddenly, he pressed harder, angling her toes toward the sky and holding it. Rey took in a shuddering breath and opened her eyes. The cramping had stopped, by the grace of this man’s hands. She stared at him, slack jawed and stunned. He held her foot for several heartbeats more, fingers pressed firmly into her sensitive flesh, still massaging with his other hand. His dark eyes trapped hers.

 

“Better?” He asked, his voice roughened. Rey nodded, and he let up the pressure on her leg and foot, though he didn’t stop. His cheeks were tinged pink as he added, “The cramping will come back if I stop right away,” he explained. Rey, at a loss under his ministrations, just nodded again. His hands were strong, large, and very warm, sending thrills jolting up along her bared leg. He didn’t drop his gaze, though he said nothing more. She was completely spellbound, all of her previous angst and confusion evaporated into a distant haze.

 

“Where have you been?” Rey blurted, then flushed at her impertinence. Ren looked down, his face closed.

 

“I took a leave of absence,” he rumbled, looking back up at her. Rey waited for him to explain, but he said nothing for long moments before sighing heavily. “My father was in an accident.”

 

“Oh! Is—is he alright? Was it a stunt?” Rey asked, realizing too late what she’d just revealed. His eyes narrowed on hers as he searched her face. He seemed to understand what she knew, and looked resigned.

 

“Yes, it was stunt related. He was in a coma, and doctors weren’t sure whether he’d be…the same…when he woke up. It was very difficult, and he was very confused,” Ren’s eyes were distant at this revelation.

 

“I’m so sorry. Is he going to recover?” She asked tentatively. Rey daren’t look down to see his hands, which had stopped moving some moments before.

 

“Yes, though they aren’t sure if it will be a complete recovery. He has a lot of work ahead of him,” Ren grimaced, looking over her shoulder into the distance. His eyes refocused on hers, “So, you know then?” It was more of a statement than a question, they both knew. Rey bit her lip, feeling ashamed that she’d uncovered his past.

 

“I would have told you, eventually. Actually, I was planning on telling you after the curry,” he smiled a lopsided, sad smile.

 

“You don’t owe me your personal history,” Rey said, though she really did want to understand why.

 

“I thought it might help you. I thought that it would help answer some of the questions I’m sure you have. Though I don’t know exactly what you know, at this point,” he raised an eyebrow questioningly. It was difficult to think straight with his hands still on her. She was definitely a willing hostage at the moment.

 

“I know that your name isn’t Kylo Ren,” Rey said, licking her suddenly dry lips.

 

“Go on. Say it,” his whole body stilled. It was almost like he was anticipating a blow.

 

“ _Ben. Ben Solo_ ,” Rey whispered.

 

 


	8. Garden of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some trigger warnings here of implied abuse.
> 
> @colliderofhadron has done the unimaginable, and turned my pile of ramblings into something actually worth reading. This story would be impossible to bring to you without their help! 
> 
> As always, I don't like to say too much, and let the story speak for itself. I love love love reading your comments, ideas, and questions! They give me life! Before this story, I didn't realize how much these comments mean to authors. So, if you are out there lurking on other stories, please consider taking the time to give them a comment now and again.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, feasting on all things Reylo, as @donuttellme. Happy reading!

_“I thought it might help you. I thought that it would help answer some of the questions I’m sure you have. Though I don’t know exactly what you know, at this point,” he raised an eyebrow questioningly. It was difficult to think straight with his hands still on her. She was definitely a willing hostage at the moment._

_“I know that you’re name isn’t Kylo Ren,” Rey said._

_“Go on. Say it,” his whole body stilled. It was almost like he was anticipating a blow._

_“Ben. Ben Solo,” Rey whispered._

 

Revelations

 

Ren’s eyes sparked with the heat of some unnamed emotion, though Rey couldn’t tell if it was anger boiling beneath the surface, or something else…

 

He stood up in one graceful movement, looming over her like a Hadean deity in dark jogging pants and sweatshirt. Rey didn’t understand how people could run wearing so many layers. It wasn’t even _that_ cold. 

 

“Rey?” Ren prompted. Startled from her reverie, she looked up and noticed that he’d extended his hand to help her up. Memories flooded back, unbidden, of their first meeting under the moonlight in the University’s landscaped garden. As their hands joined, she jolted at the same electric sensation she’d experienced then.  This time, though, she was prepared for the current that coursed straight through her, and with curiosity, observed _his_ reaction. She searched his inscrutable expression, impenetrable but for the brief movement of his eyes, which closed briefly on the contact of their hands as though in a prolonged blink. With a swift but gentle tug, he easily helped her to her feet - no stumbling into his arms this time, to her regret. He opened his eyes and took in a deep breath.

 

With no reason to keep hold of his hand, she let hers fall and they remained motionless for long moments, seemingly anchored to the spot. In those static seconds, Rey’s awareness heightened as she felt the thumping of her heart in her ears, the fabric of her shorts ruffling against her legs in the breeze, the heavy silence of the oppressive morning air. Drawing in a deep breath, she noticed that he looked unsure of himself, contrasting drastically to his usual arrogant demeanor. Her sigh held a hint of exasperation as she realized he wasn’t actually going to say anything, and that _she_ was going to have to take control of this particular situation.  Swallowing her nerves, she broke the silence.

 

“Well then. Coffee?” She asked. He looked clearly relieved and nodded gratefully.

 

“Your café?” He asked tentatively. Rey frowned, looking down at her shorts and realizing she’d be cold soon. She wasn’t interested in spending time at her workplace on her day off either, and that option also posed a risk of Jeremy wandering in. She really didn’t want Jeremy to see them together. She didn’t know why, or what he was to her, but he would certainly have questions that she wouldn’t be able to answer. Not yet.

 

Rey shook her head.  “Anywhere but there. I’ll have to swing by my place to change first,” she waved at her shorts in explanation. His eyes glanced down, but quickly snapped up to meet hers once again.

 

“I’ll drive,” he offered.

 

Once inside his expensive car, a familiar but unplaceable voice burst from the speakers and Ren hastily fidgeted with the controls to turn it off. Rey’s curiosity was piqued - she didn’t know why, but she was pleasantly surprised at the idea of him tuning in to podcasts, or audiobooks, whatever it was - and asked him what he’d been listening to.

 

“Just a lecture,” he said quickly, studiously avoiding her gaze. Rey didn’t press him; if he didn’t want to share, she wasn’t in the mood to rip it out of him.

 

Surprisingly, Ren drove to Rey’s apartment without any need for direction, but Rey supposed it wasn’t _that_ strange, considering he’d been there once before. It was impressive though, considering it had been night time and over a month had passed. He pulled up into an empty space, parked, and turned to look at her expectantly.

 

“I, um, might just rinse off quickly. If that’s ok?” Rey asked, deciding that spending any time with Ren in a sweaty and fragrant state would not be conducive to a comfortable situation. It was just logical. “You could…erm. You could come up?” She offered, trying not to imagine the towering man in her tiny apartment. Definitely _not_ imagining him anywhere near her shower. Rey gulped, feeling heat creep to her cheeks almost guiltily.

 

“Sure,” he said, turning off the engine.

 

They walked to her apartment in silence, and mounting anxiety fluttered restlessly in her belly at the realization that she’d invited Ren, the cause of so much of her recent angst, to cross the threshold into her home, her sanctuary. The significance was not lost on Rey as she fidgeted with the hem of her shorts while they waited in silence for the elevator, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Once inside, Rey immediately headed for the kitchen and Ren followed her, leaning against the doorway as he watched her grab a glass and fill it with water. She offered him a drink, in as casual a tone as she could manage in the situation.

 

“No, thanks,” he said. “Actually, I was just about to start my run when I found you, so I’m good.” He smiled crookedly, running a hand through his dark hair. The action caused the hem of his sweatshirt to lift, showing a tantalizing strip of pale abs and a light dusting of dark hair. Rey swallowed her water with some difficulty, definitely _not_ staring at Kylo Ren’s exposed midriff.

 

“Well, um, I’ll be as quick as I can. Make yourself at home then?” Rey swept her arm toward the sofa as she headed to the shower on unsteady legs.

 

She stepped into the bathroom, and turned on the lights and the shower with familiar ease. She breathed shakily as she waited for the water to heat up, peering at her face in the mirror above the sink, feeling as though she were looking through someone else’s eyes as she observed the pink-cheeked and messy haired vision frowning back at her. Her hazel eyes seemed unusually bright and luminous, no doubt due to her exertions, both physical _and_ mental. Rey shook her head in admonishment at her reflection and sighed in exasperation at herself, then stripped and stepped into the blissfully hot jets of water. Not wanting to keep him waiting, she took only enough time to scrub down and rinse off, opting for a bit of dry shampoo to sort out her hair. All the while, her mind was completely useless.

 

 _Kylo Ren_ was in her apartment. Or would he prefer to be called Ben, now? Rey toweled herself dry, trying desperately not to focus on the fact that she was completely nude, and alone with Ren standing only a few feet away in the other room. She could almost feel his burning presence through the thin wall separating them. Snapping out of her reverie, she reminded herself that important and long overdue questions still needed to be answered - _that’s_ why they were going for coffee, _not_ so that her mind could cycle through fantasies.

 

She turned to put on her clothes, and realized a very grave oversight: she’d come straight into the bathroom, without stopping to grab a change of clothes. Now, she could either prance around in a skimpy towel, or put her dirty running clothes back on. Rey grimaced at the thought of dressing in her sweaty things. She _was_ an adult, right? And, Kylo Ren wasn’t interested in women - her sleuthing online hadn’t turned up _any_ relationships, actually. She’d casually mentioned that particular fact to Finn and Poe, and they both agreed it was likely that he just hadn’t come out yet. It was unusual for a celebrity, even a minor one, to have no history of past affairs or dalliances.

 

This is why Rey found herself stepping out of the bathroom, clad only in a fluffy white towel, desperately clutching her running clothes in front of her as though they afforded extra protection or coverage. The plan was to make a hasty dash to her bedroom without Ren seeing her, but she stopped, mouth agape, when she spotted Ren _and_ Finn standing in the living room.

 

Ren’s back faced her, so she couldn’t see his expression; however, Finn looked up the second he noticed her movement, his face serious. His eyebrows raised in astonishment as he took in her attire, or rather, lack of it. Rey sheepishly waved a silent greeting at him, momentarily forgetting that she was holding her running things, and the movement abruptly sent the clothes tumbling out of her grasp. As if that wasn’t bad enough, she had no control over the tiny squeak of alarm which issued from her traitorous mouth. Out of curiosity, Ren partially turned to follow Finn’s horrified gaze, and his eyes widened – Rey wasn’t sure whether he noticed her state of undress first, or the panties she was frantically retrieving from the floor. His blushing face quickly snapped back around.

 

Rey fled to her room, closing the door unnecessarily loudly behind her.

 

\-------------

 

Now properly dressed in jeans and a soft buttery yellow sweater, Rey walked into a very odd scene taking place in the living room. Ren stood, studiously looking at the bookshelf, and Finn was wiping a spot on the kitchen counter. Their activities wouldn’t have been so bizarre, had Finn not repeatedly wiped the same spot in a continuous motion while staring hard at Ren, his jaw set and brows furrowed. The tension in the room made her breath hitch.

 

Both men instantly turned to look at her as she entered the room. Something had obviously transpired in the short time that she was in the shower and she glanced from one, to the other, seeking subtle clues, hints, _anything,_ to determine exactly what may have happened.

 

“Sorry, Finn. This is…erm…Kylo Ren,” Rey said, belatedly introducing the artist to her best friend. Ren straightened up, nodding at Finn, his face unreadable.

 

“We…met,” said Finn, vaguely. A significant look passed between them.

 

“Oh. Good?” Rey looked between the two of them. They appeared to be locked in some kind of battle of wills, by means of a good old-fashioned staring contest. If Ren were anyone else, she would have rolled her eyes at the two of them.

 

“Well, Ren? Um, or, Kylo.” She said, looking at him. She wasn’t sure how he’d prefer to be addressed in front of Finn. “Shall we?” She slipped her phone into a back pocket and picked up her purse, walking toward the door. When she turned to Ren, he was striding toward her. Glancing back at Finn, she saw him rubbing the same spot on the counter as before, glowering at Ren’s back.

 

“See you later, Finn,” Rey called.

 

“Don’t forget I’m out for dinner,” Finn called back, waving briefly.

 

And just like that, they were back in Ren’s car.

 

________

 

“I know a good place, but it’s a little way away. Do you mind a bit of a drive?” Ren asked, looking sideways at Rey from the driver’s seat. “Do you have time?”

 

“I don’t have plans until later, so, you can take me anywhere,” Rey said innocently, smiling at his profile... then realized the double meaning of what she’d just said. She turned to hide her blush by looking out of the window.

 

They drove for a quarter of an hour toward the other side of town, a mostly residential area known for its old grand Victorian homes. Independent shops and restaurants were peppered randomly along the wide roads, their front elevations displaying a variety of bright colors and pastel hues.

 

Ren smoothly parallel parked in front of a tiny hot pink house that looked as though it may have once been a stable house servicing a larger manor. Rey expressed this thought aloud, and Ren confirmed it, smiling in approval.  She quickly stepped out of the car before he could reach her door to open it, and the gravel pathway crunched under their feet as they walked towards a sign announcing ‘Maz’s Bistro’ in bright curling script.  Rey admired the hodge-podge of plants, flowers, vines, and sculptures leading to the little shop, the of color and chaos seeming the very antithesis to Ren’s stark appearance.

 

Bells chimed as they entered the dining area, crowded with green plants whose verdant foliage and fronds waved merrily in the rush of air as they opened the door. The small room was enclosed by walls covered in busy pink wallpaper, upon which hung an impressive collection of gold gilded mirrors, ranging from the size of Rey’s palm to those large enough to reflect the entire room. The overall effect should have been overwhelming, but somehow it somehow felt enchanting and made the tiny space feel like a secret garden.

 

“Any seat’s fine!” a woman’s voice called from a back room. Ren guided Rey toward a corner that afforded a view of the garden through a large bay window, cocooned by a large flowering vine on a trellis. The tables were just as tiny as the rest of the house, and Rey admired how gracefully Ren folded his large frame into his bistro chair and how, even squeezed within the dollhouse-like proportions of the cafe, he still managed to make jogging pants and sweatshirt look chic.

 

Rey carefully angled her knees so that they wouldn’t knock into his, though it was going to be difficult to avoid. There were no menus on the table, and Rey glanced around to see if there were any elsewhere.

 

“There aren’t any menus,” Ren rumbled, seeming to sense what she’d been looking for and she turned to face him, now without any excuse to fidget or avoid him. He appeared relaxed, with one bent leg tucked under his chair and the other extended at length, his arms casually crossed over his broad chest. He was studying her, and said nothing for several long moments. In the lingering silence, Rey picked up the soft notes of a flute and harp drifting from somewhere, probably a hidden speaker. They were the only customers.

 

“You seem very comfortable here,” Rey said, at last.

 

“I try to come every weekend. Maz makes my favorite blueberry muffins,” he explained, his lips quirking up into a small smile.

 

“Why isn’t there a menu?” She asked.

 

“Because I never wanted any,” said the voice she’d heard before. Rey turned around, startled. The woman would have barely come up to Rey’s shoulder, had she been standing, not counting the mass of riotous red curls on her head. She had dark ebony skin, and large almond eyes. The crinkles around her eyes and mouth were the only hint that she was older than she looked. She stood next to a cart on wheels, which held a ransom’s worth of baked goods and cakes.

 

Maz pecked Ren loudly on the cheek, ruffling his hair with a laugh.

 

“Hello, Maz.” He greeted the tiny woman with a wide smile. Rey noted the upturn of his eyes and the soft warmth radiating from his warm irises when he smiled. He looked startlingly human and vulnerable at that moment, and it broke her heart just a little bit more.

 

“Something to drink, dear?” the jovial woman asked, turning to Rey.

 

“Ermm,” Rey vacillated, not having seen the menu.

 

“Coffee, tea, cocoa, juice?” Maz rattled off an appealing list of teas that she’d mixed herself, and fresh juices.

 

“Cocoa sounds lovely,” Rey beamed at Maz, who patted her on the shoulder.

 

“Good choice, love,” she sashayed away, promising to return soon. She’d left the cart behind, and Rey’s eyes glazed over in delight as she surveyed the many options. She heard Ren’s chuckle and turned to him swiftly.

 

“See something you like?” He asked, teasingly. Rey flushed, his meaning taking a different turn in her mind. “Would you like to try something?”

 

Rey’s mind leapt to her first date with Jeremy, noting the differences in behavior. Where Jeremy hadn’t offered Rey the opportunity to make her own choice of food, Ren sat patiently waiting for her to decide for herself. This _wasn’t_ a date, Rey reminded herself.

 

“You said blueberry was your favorite? I love blueberries,” she said, shyly. He smiled as though he was holding a tantalizing secret, and plucked two blueberry muffins from the cart with a pair of silver tongs, setting one in front of her before serving himself.

 

Rey picked hers up and held it to her lips as she inhaled its sweet aroma and savored its warmth. She gently slid her teeth into its soft, springy texture, and her eyes widened in surprise as its wonderful flavors burst over her tongue. A small moan of appreciation escaped her and, suddenly feeling self-conscious, she looked up at Ren.  His hooded gaze didn’t leave hers as he picked up his cake and slowly brought his mouth down to the moist sponge, closing his eyes briefly. Rey was still watching him as he opened them again, and he smiled at her, making her both blush and giggle at the same time.  They ate in comfortable silence, interrupted by Maz bustling back out with their drinks.

 

“Try the macarons, my little ones,” she crooned.

 

As Maz placed the drinks on the table, Rey’s eyes slid back to the cart, and Ren smiled as he retrieved four dainty macarons. Rey had never had them before, and she nearly swooned in delight after biting in to the sweet shell of a caramel flavored delicacy. She sipped her cocoa, deciding that Maz’s Bistro was actually heaven and she was about to tell her, but the woman had disappeared back inside.

 

Now that they both were alone, by some unspoken rule, they avoided speaking about any serious subject. Rey asked how long Ren had been coming to Maz’s, and he related the story of how she’d scolded him as a young man when he had trampled her buttercups. Somehow, this lead to Rey revealing that her favorite color was yellow, which was why she was so fond of buttercups. It was all trivial, but the insights into his life were like an irresistible drug to Rey.

 

“I stopped by the studio,” Ren said, almost out of nowhere, making her jump.

 

“Oh?” Rey prompted, somewhat confounded. It was inevitable that the comfort of these trifling details come to an end.

 

“You’ve made good progress while I was away. But I think it’s time that you start on the work you’ll be submitting for the contest,” he continued, lifting his coffee to his lips, though his eyes didn’t leave hers.

 

“You’ve been gone for so long, and you want to talk about the _contest_?” Rey breathed incredulously, at a loss.

 

He nodded once, his dark hair bobbing with the movement. “We are running short on time. I want to help you.”

 

She sighed, setting down her cup.  “This whole thing is crazy!”

 

“I know.” He conceded, his expression grave. “And I’m sorry. Without winning this contest, I can’t guarantee what will happen to your grade.” She watched has he busily stirred his coffee, trying to fight the lurching sensation of her sinking heart. He looked back at her, “I’ve seen what you’ve done, and what you are capable of. I _know_ you can do this.”

 

She felt off balance, “What about the gala? And the museum? Dr Skywalker’s already confronted me about the picture he saw of us at the gala.”

 

“What did he say?” Ren’s voice was edged with danger as he sat up, leaning intently toward her.

 

Rey twisted her napkin in her lap with her anxiety, “Does it matter? If he saw it, and came to the conclusions that he has, then it’s only a matter of time before someone else does too,” Rey said. “Like Snoke,” she added quietly, raising her eyebrows questioningly at him.

 

“None of that matters,” Ren waving his hand dismissively.

 

“Doesn’t it?” Rey said, her voice unintentionally inflecting.

 

“What my uncle thinks is of no consequence.”

 

“It matters to me,” she said, softy. He stilled at this, studying her expression.

 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” He shook his head, “Of course you wouldn’t want to be seen with me…in that way. I apologize,” He said slowly, his face an expressionless mask.

 

“It isn’t that! I just…my scholarship…” Rey hastened, blushing and letting her hair fall in front of her eyes like a veil. Long moments of silence followed, and Rey fought valiantly against the overwhelming confusion and turmoil she’d grown to associate with encounters with Ren. “What are you thinking?” She dared, whispering. She chanced a look at him. He looked confused.

 

“Rey. I don’t know what you’re trying to say, but I’m not ashamed of being seen with you. Anyone else’s opinion is irrelevant.” Their eyes locked, and Rey couldn’t breathe under the intensity of his gaze.

 

“Anything else, my little muffins?” Maz asked, breaking the tension by reappearing.

 

“No, thank you, Maz. Everything here is amazing,” Rey gushed. She moved to pull some bills out of her wallet, but Maz tutted her.

 

“Uh-uh,” she waggled her finger at Rey, “It’s my treat. No way am I accepting your money this time, young lady. This is the first time this young man here has brought a date, and for that, you are welcome here anytime,” Maz stage whispered.

 

Rey sat stunned as a very pleased Maz chuckled loudly to herself and pushed the cart back into the back room. She turned to look at Ren with questioning eyes. His cheeks were tinged pink, and he slid his glasses over his eyes as he stood, offering her a hand up. Burning with embarrassment, she took it. This hand-touching thing was addictive. When he dropped her hand, she felt like her hand had been branded. She squeezed it shut, trapping the lingering warmth.

 

They walked slowly back to the car as opposing emotions waged a furious war within her. She glanced quickly at Ren, who appeared to be in deep thought, then looked towards the car as it awaited them, thinking that its plush leather interior had unwittingly become a stage for the unfolding drama of their relationship. Whatever _that_ could be defined as.

 

They climbed in and shut the doors.

 

“Ren, this is…confusing, to say the least,” she started shakily, having worked up her courage during the walk to the car. As amazing as the experience of the bistro was, there were too many things still unresolved between them. Ren nodded, leaning back in his seat and glancing apprehensively at her.

 

“I know.” He said quietly, his eyes downcast for a moment. Sighing, he looked back up. “I’ve had a lot of time to think while I was away. I realize that I owe you explanations. And an apology.” His face held an emotion that Rey couldn’t place... his eyes almost pleading behind his glasses, and his mouth worked itself into a tight line. Rey leaned toward him, the hand she’d had resting on her lap itching to comfort him, as she instinctively felt he needed. A few moments passed by without either of them speaking and, without elaborating on his statement, he started the car.

 

The drive back to Rey’s apartment passed in tense silence and, once the car was parked, Ren shut off the engine. He unbuckled his seat belt, but didn’t make any move to get out of the car.

 

“I am sorry.” He said. “I can’t _imagine_ what you must be thinking.” He shook his head, as if he was exasperated at himself. Leaning back into his chair, he fiddled with the fabric of his sweater for a moment, deep in thought again. Rey held her breath as she watched his jaw clenching and unclenching, not wanting to interrupt his revelations. “I realize my actions probably don’t make much sense, not without knowing my, er, _history_.” He looked at her, his eyes earnest. “I asked you to be honest with me, and I haven’t offered you the same openness.”

 

Ren was actually fidgeting. No longer fiddling with his clothes, he was now passing his car keys from hand-to-hand, sighing loudly, before continuing.

 

“You must have seen that my parents are famous?” He said, looking back at Rey. She nodded, and he returned his attention to his keys. “They were always on set, or traveling the world,” he continued, his tone bitter. “I suppose they thought that their wealth would ensure I’d be raised _appropriately_ ,” he hissed, and slid the keys back into the ignition.  “They sent me to the best boarding schools, and encouraged my interest in science and engineering, like my uncle. In the summers, they’d send me to live with him while they were filming,” he grimaced, tapping his foot wildly over the brake pedal. “ _Poor little rich boy, with nobody who wanted him_.” Ren’s voice was flat, but his knuckles were white as his hands now gripped the steering wheel.

 

“But they _did_. Surely, your uncle?”

 

“Oh yes, my _uncle_ ,” he spat, “Childhood prodigy, Luke Skywalker.” His eyes were glassy as he suddenly turned to Rey but, although his eyes faced in her direction, he wasn’t actually looking at her. “Cast out of my parent’s shadow and straight into his.”

 

He turned to face forwards again and ran both hands through his hair, leaning his head back against the seat. His frame inflated as he inhaled a lungful of air, then slumped as he breathed out a huge sigh. “I tried to be what he wanted.” He continued quietly, glancing quickly at Rey. “What they _all_ wanted. I had a mind for it, for mathematics and engineering. I knew they didn’t want me to follow in my grandfather’s footsteps - that it was the family shame. That’s why I couldn’t tell anyone…” he dropped his hands to his lap helplessly and scratched at something on the knee of his joggers. Witnessing him relive his pain, seeing such intense anguish on his face, observing the mighty figure of Kylo Ren vulnerable, fidgeting, _bleeding_.…Rey desperately wanted to embrace him, to nurture and heal. But she couldn’t. Not yet.

 

“But Snoke knew?” Rey guessed, speaking softly. Ren looked back at her and nodded, almost apologetically, then looked down at his hands in his lap, spread wide.

 

“He gave me a new name. A new identity. He said no one had to know, and that it’d be _our_ secret.” He turned to face Rey now. “But he manipulated me every fucking step of the way! Even when I _knew_ he was manipulating me, I let him.” His eyes were dangerous now, and his furious glare bore into Rey as he forced the words out through clenched teeth,“I was _weak_. My pathetic secret made me weak.”

 

Letting out a breath, his words calmed slightly, “So, I became Kylo Ren. And my family shunned me when they found out,” he swallowed, his jaw working painfully, “Just like he said they would.” He turned to look out of the side window for a few moments.

 

“I thought that would be the end of it. That Snoke would leave me alone after that, with no more secrets. But then the scandal broke about my grandfather…” he turned towards Rey again, shaking his head in frustration. “Reporters, news agencies, _everybody_ wanted a piece of me,” he pulled his sunglasses off angrily, and waved them at her. “ _These_ were the only things keeping me sane, with cameras and recorders shoved into my face all the time,” he growled, and carelessly tossed the glasses towards the dashboard. His voice rose in volume as he continued, “Then, this _scumbag_ from a tabloid caught me off guard one night after a gallery showing. He accused me of showing my grandfather’s work as my own, and shoved his camera so far into my face that he knocked these right off. Fucking _asshole._ It all came out then, I couldn’t hold it in any more - I hit him so hard that I broke his jaw and they had to wire it shut for three months.”  Ren’s voice quieted and he was back to fiddling with his car keys again. “I crawled back to Snoke. Then the drinking started, and the fighting, and more scandals. And worse. Somehow, he twisted it to his advantage. He turned me into the media’s dark, misunderstood prince,” he spat sarcastically. “I raged against the world.” Rey watched him open his hands and look down at them in disgust and wonder. “I’ve never _painted_ better in my life,” he said bitterly, and scoffed mirthlessly.

 

Rey was at a complete loss. He was full of so much pain - she knew the suffering involved with rejection, but to have it done so publicly? For Snoke to use him for so long, and to still have him dancing on the end of a string? For the mighty Kylo Ren to be so helpless?

 

“And then you came along, Rey,” he looked at her appraisingly, as though he was trying to understand her. “After _everything_ that happened, I thought there was nothing left for me. But when I saw your potential—the raw anguish, the _pain_ bleeding out into your work ... the smallest bit of hope was born!” He enthused, clasping his hands in front of her for emphasis. “At first, I thought we were the same. I read your file. I thought that you’d been discarded, like me. That you were being forced to follow a path that you didn’t choose...struggling to survive. I didn’t know you then.

 

“Before we first…met,” he continued hesitantly, looking at some distant spot over her shoulder, “I fully intended to fail you, as Snoke wished.”

 

“But you wouldn’t really have—?” Rey reasoned, an edge of doubt in her voice.

 

“Yes, I would,” he interrupted firmly, his eyes turning to stare directly into hers. She gasped at the revelation, reeling backward as though she’d been hit in the stomach. He met her wounded eyes with his and nodded, his lips pursed ruefully. He agreed with her silent assessment.

 

“Then why…?” Rey trailed off, hurt, uncomprehending.

 

“At first, you were faceless. Nameless. Snoke is… _persuasive_ ,” he frowned. “But, believe me, Rey - when I saw what you could do, when I saw _you_ , I knew you were important. You _were_ just like me: the pawn of old men, but talented. _Powerful_ ,” he leaned forward, licking his lips. “You can be great, all on your own!” He gushed with passionate intensity. But through all his fervent enthusiasm, Rey intuitively jumped on the part he _hadn’t_ elaborated on, the words that he hadn’t spoken. Something in this whole story was terribly wrong.

 

Fighting the wave of fear sweeping over her, she grabbed the tiny thread of information he’d just thrown at her, and pulled on it. “What has Snoke done to you?” She hissed in dawning horror.

 

Ren’s eyes widened at her unexpected question, but he quickly schooled his expression into one of complete emptiness, before turning his head away from her view. A vein jumped vigorously in his jaw.

 

“Ren, tell me,” she croaked in a plea, her heart breaking. Slowly, unsteadily, she raised her shaking hand to cover his. “Please.”

 

His head was still facing away from her, towards the car side window on his side. She could hear him inhale and exhale shakily through his nose, as though he was trying to control something unmanageable.

 

“ _Ben?_ ” she whispered his name like a prayer.

 

He turned to face her, his eyes lowered, and he breathed in a deep, shaking breath. Suddenly, his hand turned over in hers, and gripped hers tightly. He raised his eyes slowly, and Rey was surprised to see that he didn’t look broken. He looked determined.

 

“Part of me died in order to survive. Something that I will never let happen to you.” He intoned levelly. “ _Never_.”

 

 


	9. Standoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> I'm adding additional triggers for this chapter:  
> \--Violence  
> \--Verbal and physical abuse  
> Scroll to the end if you want more details without reading the chapter
> 
> Thank you to the outrageously talented and wonderful @colliderofhadron for their work beta-ing this chapter. I'm continually challenged to write better, and without their help, this chapter would never see the light of day!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as @donuttellme
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_“_ _Ben?_ _” she whispered his name like a prayer._

_He turned to face her, his eyes lowered, and he breathed in a deep, shaking breath. Suddenly, his hand turned over in hers, and gripped hers tightly. He raised his eyes slowly, and Rey was surprised to see that he didn’t look broken. He looked determined._

_“Part of me died in order to survive. Something that I will never let happen to you.” He intoned levelly. “_ _Never_ _.”_

_\--------_

Rey would compete in this art contest, and she would _win_. She would do it for _him._ She didn’t know the details, but Ren’s pain and suffering were agonizingly evident. Rey had felt helpless enough throughout her own life, and she had no intention of standing by and watching as Snoke did the same to Ben.

 

After returning to her apartment, she began to plan in earnest what she was going to paint. Winning would take talent and logic. Three pieces were necessary. There was no prompt, other than that the pieces had to relate to each other somehow. But what came in threes? What could be expressed in three stages? She toyed with the idea of birth, life, and death. It was sufficiently straightforward, but somehow didn’t seem _moving_ enough. Rey crumpled yet another piece of paper and threw it in the waste basket by her door to join the other failed ideas she’d gone through that afternoon.

 

Sighing in frustration, she glanced at her phone. She had an hour before she was supposed to meet Jeremy at his favorite ramen spot. Jeremy loved all things Japanese and particularly enjoyed slurping the noodles enthusiastically from Ramen On. He’d offered to pick her up, but Rey had suggested meeting him instead. Lately, he’d been pressurizing her to invite him in and spend time at her place, and she was not comfortable with the idea of that happening while Finn was out. Rey instinctively understood that being alone with Jeremy would be taking their relationship to a level she wasn’t prepared for, and she knew that this was what he wanted. She would think about that, later.

 

Rey brushed her hair out of its bun and pulled an oversized sweater over her black leggings and her new ankle booties with a tiny heel. She’d made an effort at putting on eyeliner with a little cat eye, like Rose had showed her. Unfortunately, one side  repeatedly wound up noticeably thicker than the other so, after several tries, she decided to go without and cleaned it all off. Glancing at the clock, she saw that her failed attempts at glamorous makeup had taken much longer  than she’d budgeted for. Rey grabbed her coat and a scarf, and headed out. She’d just missed the bus, and knew there was one in five minutes, so she texted Jeremy that she was running a bit behind.

 

When she arrived, Jeremy was already seated at a table. He stood up when she arrived, smiling and stepping forward to peck her on the cheek.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Rey said after she’d seated herself and removed her coat.

 

“That’s ok. I’m assuming you were primping for me,” he added a wink. Rey smiled, realizing he was partially correct. She told him of her failed eyeliner attempt, and he’d replied that he preferred his women without any makeup, anyway. She’d smiled at him, but added his comment to the growing list of things about Jeremy’s preferences. Rey supposed she preferred being liked for her natural beauty, but to have someone hold an opinion about what she did or did not do with her own face unsettled her.

 

The server—the owners’ son if looks were any indication—strode efficiently to their table to take her drink order. Rey asked for a hot tea and he whisked away again, promising to return soon.

 

“I ordered sake and some appetizers just before you got here. Hope you don’t mind.”

 

“No not at all. How’s class going?” Rey asked, sipping at her water, preparing for the deluge that was Jeremy’s way of conversing.

 

Jeremy related at length the group project he was working on, and how every student had been assigned to the group had not been pulling their weight and how he had to do all the work. He paused long enough to take giant slurps of noodles once their dishes arrived, hardly breathing in between. He also complained about how his sister was dating a boy from the wrong side of the tracks whose family were all probably illegal immigrants. Rey fidgeted nervously, losing the noodles she’d loaded onto her chopsticks. Rey knew that he’d never met his sister’s boyfriend, but he assumed that he was Hispanic because his last name was Lopez. Didn’t he realize that Rey’s accent made her an immigrant, too? He then changed topics to talk about the next motorcycle he was going to purchase, and asked her to come along with him the next day to see it.

 

“Actually, I have a lot of homework to do and have to work tomorrow. But you can send me a picture?” She compromised.

 

He frowned slightly, “But I _really_ want you to see it before I buy it. What if we went next weekend?” He asked, leaning forward with a smile. “We could make a day of it, and go for a picnic maybe?”

 

“I don’t know. I think it’s meant to snow later this week, so a picnic and a ride sound like they are off the table.”

 

“Ok, how about we just watch a movie and eat a bunch of junk food?” He changed tactics. She liked that he was enthusiastic, but it was getting pushy, if she were being honest.

 

“Um, sure. I’ll have to check with Finn and my work schedule, but I’ll let you know,” Rey responded vaguely, but softened the delivery with a smile.

 

They finished up eating, and Jeremy offered to take her home. She agreed, hoping that Finn would be home. When they arrived at her door—Jeremy had taken to walking her to the door—he stood a bit closer than was really comfortable.

 

“Rey, I think you are fantastic and beautiful. I know I’ve been pretty clear, but I really want you to be my girlfriend.” He said, taking her hand and stepping closer.

 

“Jeremy, you really are lovely, but I’m really not in a place between school and work where I can spend that kind of time with you. It wouldn’t be fair to you.” Rey liked spending time with Jeremy. He was funny, and it felt good to have his admiration, even if she wasn’t clear how she felt about him romantically.

 

“Rey, let’s just take it one day at a time?” He smiled, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. Rey blushed. He really was very cute, and could be incredibly charming.

 

“Well…” she vacillated.

 

Sensing victory, he smiled and shuffled closer, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Do you need some convincing, hmm?” He teased. He put his hand at her waist and bent to kiss her. With nowhere to go, she let him. Rey didn’t know how she felt about this, but _was_ curious to see what it would be like. His lips were soft and warm, and he brushed them over hers lightly, then pulled away with a small smile. “Just one day at a time?” He asked again, hope in his eyes. It was a nice kiss, and she _did_ like spending time with him. What could be the harm?

 

“Ok. One day at a time,” she agreed reluctantly.

 

\-----

 

School came back with a vengeance. In robotics lab, Rey’s robot had a mechanical failure that had Rey taking it apart piece by piece to investigate the issue. To top it off, Professor Ackbar had left in the middle of class with a family emergency, and Dr. Skywalker had stepped in. He decided to stand behind her to watch her silently struggle. He looked like he knew _exactly_ what had gone wrong and was testing her, to see if she could figure it out. Finally, after a half hour of this, Rey discovered that one of the actuators was malfunctioning. She changed it out carefully, and began rebuilding.

 

“Very good, Miss Kenobi! I admit that I suspected that the actuator was at fault. It would have taken a much more seasoned engineer significantly longer than what it took you today to fix the issue.” He looked at her thoughtfully, working his hand over his grey beard.

 

“Thanks, Dr. Skywalker,” Rey beamed. She’d sworn that she’d already checked the actuator, but obviously not. It was high praise coming from him.

 

“Have you thought about the DARPA annual junior engineer competition? DEEP?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about attending,” Rey admitted.

 

“No, I mean as a competitor. I think you have a real chance of winning, with the right project.”

 

“Oh! Well, I really wouldn’t know what to do. And the entry fee has always been a bit too high for me to seriously consider anything other than spectating," she admitted with embarrassment, shuffling under his scrutiny.

 

“I wouldn’t think that would stop someone like you, Rey. And, remember, I told you if you needed anything, you could talk to me.”

 

“Yes, but—” he held up a hand to stop her.

 

“Think about it. If you _are_ serious, we can work something out.” He strolled off to observe the other students, leaving Rey to her thoughts. She would have loved to compete, but there was no way that she could let Dr. Skywalker pay for her. What if she didn’t win? It would all be for nothing, and she would never live down the shame.

 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out.

 

Ren: 

      Rey.

Ren: 

Are you ready to start?

Rey’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Ren had _never_ texted her before. He must have kept her number from so long ago, when she’d first sent him a message.

 

Rey: 

Yes. When?

Ren:

 Saturday morning?

 

Rey: 

I get off at 2. Is that ok?

Ren: 

Yes. I’ll pick you up.

 

Rey: 

But the café is across the street…

Ren: 

Not the studio on campus. My studio.

 

Rey hesitated replying, too busy trying not to hyperventilate at the thought of being alone in his studio with him.

 

Rey:

Ok

 

Rey waited for a reply, but none was forthcoming. Distractedly, Rey gathered her things and headed to the café for her evening shift. It was going to be a _long_ week.

 

\------

 

Tuesday’s painting class arrived, and Rey was the first one in. Or, so she thought, until a sneering voice greeted her.

 

“ _You,”_ Hux said, startling Rey as he stalked into the studio. She turned around, looking for anyone else that he might be speaking to.

 

“Wha--?” Rey said, unintelligibly.

 

“You _fool_. Did you think that Snoke wouldn’t know? That you could just flash your skirts at Master Ren, and he’d give you a pass?” Hux sneered, looking her up and down in disgust.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but—“ Rey said defensively.

 

“Snoke _knows_ about your little attempts to _seduce_ Master Ren at the gala, and there’s no way that he’d be interested in a talentless little tart,” he spat at her.

 

“I—” Rey was cut off as the doors opened, and a pair of students filed in. Hux gave her one last disdainful glare before striding off. Rey sat down, trying not to panic. Should she text Ren? Did he already know? She worried at her bottom lip, as she sat down. Rey couldn’t focus on painting, especially with Hux glaring balefully at her every time she looked up. She pulled out her phone to send him a text.

 

Rey: 

Snoke knows about the gala. So does Hux.

 

Rey stared at her phone, willing him to reply. Hux stood behind her, and sniffed loudly, obviously judging her unfavorably for using her phone during class.

 

Her phone buzzed, and she looked quickly to see Ren had replied.

Ren: 

I know.

 

“You continue to surprise me, Miss Kenobi. Loose morals, and loose skirts?” whispered nastily in her ear, before walking on. Rey hunched her shoulders, glancing around quickly so see if anyone had noticed. This was getting to be too much; she felt surrounded by enemies, and with her painting nearly complete, there really wasn’t any reason to stay. She packed up her things, shaking with fury, and headed for the door.

 

“Miss Kenobi! Where do you think you are going?!” Hux demanded, striding quickly up to her. Everyone turned to stare at their confrontation, but Rey’d had enough. Hux was _not_ her instructor. Ren was. It was time he knew that.

 

“I’ll go wherever I please, _Hux_. Loose skirts and all,” she opened the door and walked out into the night, breathing in the cold air. It was so cold that it nearly burned her throat.

 

She breathed in deeper.

 

\-------

Wednesday night was student night at the local pub, and this week they were hosting a Star Wars Original Trilogy trivia night. Finn and Poe were huge fans, and had convinced Rose, Paige, and Rey to join their team. When she’d told Jeremy she was going, he asked if he could join them on their team, claiming to be a super Star Wars trivia buff.

 

Finn and Poe had exchanged a look between the two of them, but had agreed that there was room on the team. Rose and Paige were excitedly cramming random Star Wars facts into the ten minutes preceding the contest, and Rey found that she knew a surprising number of the answers. Poe had grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders, calling her their secret weapon.

 

“The Force is strong with this one,” Finn intoned. Jeremy arrived, and ordered a round of drinks for everyone, which set him off to a good start with the group.

 

When everyone had a drink, he raised his beer high, “A toast to the Rebel Scum!”

 

“Rebel Scum!” Everyone shouted their team name enthusiastically.

 

The trivia began, and the pub was absolutely packed with teams. Several were knocked out early on, and somehow, Rebel Scum made it to the last round against Will The Real Darth Vader Please Stand Up.

 

“And for our final two teams, here’s a curveball: What kind of droid is C3PO?” the announcer asked in a dramatic voice.

 

“Oh oh! I know this!” Jeremy whispered excitedly. He began typing in the answer to the tablet on their table: Procedural Droid.

 

“Jeremy, I’m pretty sure he’s a Protocol Droid _,”_ Rey said in a hushed voice. She wasn’t just pretty sure; she _knew_.

 

“That’s cute, but you’re wrong,” he insisted, winking at her.

 

“Buddy, I think she’s right,” said Poe, attempting to snatch the tablet.

 

Jeremy raised the tablet out of Poe’s reach, “You’ll see I’m right, and then you can thank me.”

 

“Hey, not cool!” Paige groused, crossing her arms.

 

“And we have a winner! The correct answer was Protocol Droid! Will The Real Darth Vader Please Stand Up!” The announcer shouted, and cheers rung out across the pub, with the winning team standing up and high-fiving each other.

 

“No way! He’s a Procedural Droid!” Jeremy said, his face angry as he smacked the tablet down forcibly on the table.

 

“Woah! Calm down dude!” Rose said, grabbing the tablet to check it for damage.

 

Finn waved his phone in front of Jeremy’s face, “Jeremy, I just looked it up. It’s definitely protocol. But thanks for being a complete douche about it,” he said sarcastically. Jeremy was fuming.

 

“It’s basically the same thing! And you didn’t seem sure anyway,” Jeremy shot at Rey, with an apologetic frown. “Look, let’s just forget it, ok?” He finished, smiling at Rey and squeezing her hand. He stood, offering to graciously get another round.

 

Rey put her hand over Jeremy’s, “It’s ok, it was just a game,” she tried to soothe him. Finn gave her a disgusted look.

 

Paige and Rose were whispering to each other as he stood at the bar, and Poe decided to use the restroom. Finn looked at Rey, frowning.

 

“Rey, this is probably not the best time,” Finn began, licking his lips. Rey held up a hand to stop him.

 

“Finn, please. I know what you’re going to say, and this really isn’t a good time,” Rey said, looking furtively at Jeremy who waved from the bar.

 

“But Rey—“

 

“Finn, _please_ ,” Rey interrupted. She knew that Jeremy had been out of line, but calling him out in front of everyone would only make it worse. Jeremy didn’t deal well with confrontation, as evidenced by his reaction to being wrong about a simple trivia question.

 

“Later, then,” Finn sat back, looking perturbed.

 

When Jeremy returned with the next round, the conversation was stilted. Somehow, he didn’t seem to notice the tension in the group, and asked everyone about their classes, listening attentively. His persistence paid off, as nerves were eased and everyone relaxed with their pints. Rey, feeling the tension ease, settled back into the booth with relief. One day at a time, right?

 

\----

 

Friday, Rey was absolutely exhausted. She’d pulled a double shift at the café, and it just happened to be the busiest day of the week. A visiting team of faculty had filed in, and very well nearly set up their own lounge, hanging around for several hours in the afternoon. Although they were mild, they were very indecisive when it came to ordering, and it took nearly a half of an hour to get through taking all of their orders. She’d hung up her apron with gusto that evening, for once looking forward to painting class.

 

She was cutting it a bit close on time, so it was no surprise that all of the other students were already at their stations. She caught more than one stare as she came in, but was determined to ignore them. No one had made any attempt at being friendly toward Rey, and she knew it was too much to hope that she’d just blend into the background after all this time.

 

Nearly the end of class, Ren walked in. He was wearing a black trench coat over his boots and trousers, and was removing a charcoal grey scarf that Rey was sure cost more than what she made in an entire paycheck from the café. He nodded to the class as he came in, though he didn’t say a word. Hux, who’d been whispering in the corner by the sinks with a student,  immediately scuttled behind Ren and followed him into the office. Rey could hear them speaking in soft tones, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Hux reappeared several moments later, looking triumphant as he caught her eye. It wasn’t a good sign: anything that made that man happy was probably trouble. Rey would have to prepare herself for the unknown, and mentally girded her emotions.

 

It was no surprise, then, when Hux told her that Ren would like to see her, looking like he had taken a bite of shit and liked the taste. Rey grimaced, but nodded. She walked, back ram-rod straight into Ren’s office. She made to close the door, but Ren stood, shaking his head.

 

He gestured to the seat in front of his desk, “Please, Miss Kenobi,” his voice carefully neutral. Something was definitely up, but Rey sat, silently waiting for him to continue. He didn’t speak, though he did sit, taking his sunglasses off slowly. His face was devoid of emotion, and he said nothing, just waited.

 

“What’s going on, R—” his gaze sharpened on hers, and he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

 

“Miss Kenobi,” the tall, thin form of Professor Snoke filled the doorway. He’d approached silently like a spider. He was wearing a crisp black suit without a tie, the top button of his red shirt unbuttoned. He was so thin as to be considered emaciated, and his pale eyes bulged under his sloped brow. Rey gulped. She’d been uncomfortable enough when she’d first met him, but that was before she knew his true nature. His proximity caused waves of revulsion to roll over her. He turned to look toward Ren, raising an eyebrow. “Master Ren,” he said expectantly.

 

To Rey’s utter shock, Ren stood, then walked to shut the office door, turning to stand in front of it without a glance at Rey. Snoke sat in Ren’s chair, leaning over the desk, his thin lips pulled into a line as he considered her.

 

“Uhh, Professor Snoke?” Rey asked, confused and not a little irritated. What kind of game was this man playing? Rey thought she _should_ feel trepidation, but all she felt was wariness and a simmering anger threatening to boil over. Ren stood, impassive.

 

“Miss Kenobi, I’m sure you can’t be under any illusions as to why we are here today,” he said, spreading his hands to encompass the room. His smile was mocking, and held no warmth, as  he pushed the all-too familiar image of Master Ren and Rey at the gala toward her on the desk.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Rey said carefully.

 

“Master Ren?” he said expectantly, without moving his gaze from Rey. Rey’s eyes darted to Ren’s.

 

“Professor Snoke is aware that I invited students to the gala, though it’s been suggested that there is an inappropriate relationship between us, based on this picture. I’ve denied it, of course,” Ren said smoothly.

 

“The department takes these things very seriously.” Snoke said smarmily, but the undercurrent of menace was unmistakable. “There are rumors that you _approached_ Master Ren, and suggested you’d provide certain, ahem, _favors_ , in return for an ‘A’ in the class. I’m sure that it’s absolutely baseless.” He smiled kindly, and Rey tried not to sneer at his insincerity. “I may need to bring this to the attention of Dr. Skywalker,” Snoke said in a tone that was meant to sound apologetic. What a _snake_.

 

“Oh dear! Well, it’s a good job that Dr. Skywalker is already aware,” Rey said sweetly, without hesitation. “We spoke about it the same week the article came out. He was concerned that the Art Department might not be treating me fairly, and was glad to see that I was being included on these extra-curricular activities,” she continued with an innocent smile. She’d overstated that last bit, but she was willing to bet that Snoke wouldn’t actually take this any further.

 

Snoke didn’t miss a beat, “That’s a relief to hear. I wouldn’t want Dr. Skywalker’s prized pupil to get caught in any kind of scandal,” his tone was grandfatherly, but it was an obvious threat.

 

Rey nodded eagerly, “No sir. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me in person about this. I take my academics very seriously,” Rey beamed at him. In her mind, her smile was a snarl. She wanted him to know that he’d been bested.

 

Snoke stood up to leave, and Ren stepped aside opening the door. He stopped, turning around as he walked through, “Good to hear, Miss Kenobi. I’ll be keeping an eye out on your behalf. Good evening, Master Ren, Miss Kenobi.”

 

Rey held her breath, eyes wide as he left. Ren glanced towards the studio, then turned to Rey. He stood, tense and vibrating with some unknown energy. Rey wasn’t sure what to think. His radio silence, along with Snoke’s sudden appearance, had Rey questioning his motives all over again. Was this just some elaborate scheme? She sat, unmoving, hands clenched on her thighs.

 

“ _Ren?_ ” She whispered it so quietly, that she wasn’t sure that she’d said anything at all. But he’d heard her, and he slumped against the door, closing his eyes briefly.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t have a chance to warn you,” he moved closer, half sitting on the edge of his desk to search her gaze.

 

“Snoke knows, now. This changes things,” Rey began, but Ren shook his head, his lips tight.

 

“This changes _nothing,_ ” he said emphatically.

 

“But, surely Snoke will try to blow this up,” she reasoned with her brow furrowed, nearly shaking from the adrenaline rush the encounter had provoked.

 

“Snoke is very good at manipulating people. This picture proves nothing, but he’ll try to bend and stretch the truth to suit his own version—as always. I’m sure he knows it’s groundless, but he will still seek to unbalance and sew seeds of doubt,” Ren rubbed his hands up and down his thighs in a gesture that belied his actual worry.

 

“So, what now?” Rey asked, her eyes searching his face.

 

“Tomorrow, we’ll start your work as planned. When I not only pass you, but give you an A, Snoke will try something again. The gala will be what saves us.” Even though Rey was sure it was a mistake, her heart did a little flip at the word ‘us’.

 

 

\----

 

As Rey was getting ready for work the next morning, she received a call from the café manager just after nine, telling her that there was an electrical problem, and that the café would be closed. Now that she was free all morning, she wondered if she should text Ren. Or Jeremy?  Or, maybe, see if Finn was around for breakfast?

 

She walked into the living room, finding Finn at the counter with a cup of coffee, furiously texting on his phone with his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. Rey stopped, smiling at how adorable he looked, and took a mental picture. She waltzed up behind him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Morning!” She chirped at him.

 

“Oh, hey Peanut. Coffee’s on the counter, if you want some,” he said absently.

 

“What are you up to today?” Rey asked as she helped herself to a cup, adding in a generous amount of creamer.

 

“Poe’s got some surprise date planned and will be here any minute to kidnap me,” he said, looking up from his phone. His eyes looked a little wild.

 

“Is everything ok?” Rey asked, her voice full of concern for her friend.

 

“I don’t know what to wear!” He said, waving his hands around in consternation. Rey was stunned for a half a second, then peals of helpless laughter took over. A knock on the door signaled Poe’s arrival, and Rey answered the door with tears in her eyes, and burst into another fit of laughter when Poe asked what was so funny.

 

Poe collected Finn, assuring him he was dressed appropriately, and Rey was left alone with her coffee and empty apartment, and her earlier dilemma. Sighing, she took out her phone. If she was being honest with herself, she knew what she really wanted. Or rather, _who_.

 

Rey:

       Hey, about today…

Ren:

       Is everything alright?

 

Rey:

       Sorry, yes.

 

Rey:

I’m actually free sooner than I thought. Work was cancelled due to some electrical issues…

 

Ren:

       I’ll be there in 15

 

Rey:

       Ok!

 

Rey gulped down her coffee, feeling nervous excitement come over her. She was about to spend the whole day with Ren… _alone_. She glanced down at her outfit, realizing she was dressed for work in her customary black shirt and jeans. Rey ran to her room, and began to systematically destroy her closet searching for something else to wear. After several failed attempts, she settled on a pair of black leggings and a tissue weight grey Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and her new booties. She then sprinted to the bathroom to do the impossible: matching cat’s eyes. Satisfied with the results, she pulled her hair down from its customary bun, and gave her hair a good tousle.  Just as she pulled on an olive jacket, she heard a knock on the door. With a deep breath, she walked slowly to the door, and opened it with a wide smile.

 

“Hi!” Jeremy said, stepping in to give Rey a peck on the lips. Rey was stunned into silence. What was he doing here?!

 

“I stopped by the café, but it had a sign that said it’d be shut. I thought I’d come keep you company and bring some treats!” He waggled a DVD in front of her and a bag of candies and chips.

 

“Oh! Jeremy…this is a surprise!” She stammered, glancing nervously out the door.

 

“I know! I hope you don’t mind. The lady at the checkout told me it was _very_ romantic,” he said dramatically, setting the bag on the kitchen counter.

 

“Jeremy, I’m so sorry, but I was just on my way out,” Rey said in conciliatory tones. Jeremy stilled, his face turning serious. He frowned, cocking his head slightly at her and Rey perceived a distinct hitch in the atmosphere.

 

“But I thought you were busy with work today. That’s why we couldn’t spend time together…” he looked at her suspiciously. “Did you lie to me?” He asked, his voice dangerous and low as he took a step closer to her.

 

“No, no. I _did_ have work, and my project. I was just on my way to meet—” he cornered her against the wall, his eyes slit and brows furrowed in anger. She hadn’t even realized she’d been backing up.

 

“Rey, are you cheating on me?!” He grabbed her by the shoulder and stared intently into her eyes. Rey gasped from the shock of the violent movement and the force of his hold, her eyes widening as panic set in.

 

“No!” She cried out as he shook her.

 

“Tell me the truth! Don’t lie to me! You’re wearing makeup, you little slut! Who are you going to go see?!” He growled at her, his grip tightening.

 

“Me,” Ren boomed, his large form blocking the doorway.

 

“Ren!” Rey cried out, feeling relief and alarm at the same time. Ren’s eyes flickered to her, and then to Jeremy’s hands on her. His face stilled into a cold mask.

 

“You need to leave. _Now,_ ” Ren commanded, his voice icy as he took another step toward them.

 

“Who the fuck are you?!” Jeremy spat, pushing Rey aside. She tripped on the waste bin, and fell to the ground with a startled yelp. She twisted around painfully, trying to rise to her feet.

 

When she looked up, Ren had Jeremy against the wall, his hands fisted into his collar.

 

“Someone who doesn’t take well to abusive little shits,” Ren snarled, his face close to Jeremy’s and his eyes locked in an unblinking challenge.

 

“Rey is _my girlfriend_ , so _you_ can fucking leave!” Jeremy shouted, struggling to get out of Ren’s iron grip, and throwing a punch into Ren’s stomach. Ren grunted, but didn’t move. A silence lasted a heartbeat before Jeremy smiled nastily, sensing some kind of victory. At his provocative smile, and in a flash, Ren’s fist was through the wall, right next to Jeremy’s face. The boy’s eyes widened in shock and terror. He turned his head away and put his hands up by his head in surrender.

 

“OK OK! Man, ok!” He shrieked.

 

“Leave. For your own sake,” Ren growled, then practically tossed him over the threshold. Jeremy scrambled away and ran out the door, his hurried footsteps echoing down the hall. Ren’s stony gaze followed him before he closed the door, turning to Rey. The hostility in his face instantly evaporated as he saw her on the floor, sitting with her mouth open in horrified amazement. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he hurried to her.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked urgently, his hands running over her shoulders, his eyes searching her swiftly for any injury.

 

“I’m fine, Ren,” she said, though her voice sounded faint to her ears. She put her hands over his, stilling his movements. His dark eyes flew to hers, wide and concerned. “Help me up?” She asked. He stood quickly, then held his hands out to hers. She placed her hands in his, staring at his worried gaze. He tugged her up with little effort, but she swayed when he let her hands go. Without a word, he swept her legs out from under her, and carried her to the couch, setting her down carefully. Maybe she _wasn’t_ fine, she thought giddily.

 

A tremor seemed to take over her, and Rey looked at her shaking hands. Ren sat beside her, murmuring soothing words. His hands, so large, captured hers like small fluttering birds.

 

“Ssshhh, Rey, it’s ok. He’s gone.” Ren assured her quietly. It was only then that she began to acknowledge the terror, the violence of what had just happened. The unexpected ferocity of Jeremy’s verbal and physical attack. She realized she was whimpering, and valiantly tried to moderate her panicked breathing by taking in long, even breaths. He put his arms under her then, and pulled her onto his lap, gathering her head into his chest. It was then that the tears began in earnest, cocooned within the protection of his arms. He rocked her slowly, stroking her hair, his cheek pressed against her as he whispered comforting words against her forehead.

 

Rey had no idea how long they sat like that, but her distress eased under his tender ministrations and the tension in her body eventually began to relax.

 

“Sorry about your wall,” he said after she’d gained some control, his lips still against her forehead. A teary chuckle escaped Rey, and she hiccupped.

 

Pointing at the wall where Finn’s bum had made a hole—which was now gloriously framed—she spoke hoarsely, “I’ll have to frame it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jeremy shakes Rey and pushes her to the ground and accuses her of cheating on him and calls her a slut. Jeremy also punches Ren in the gut. Ren roughs up Jeremy and punches a hole in the wall. Ren saves the day :)


	10. Whiskey Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes and warnings, which contain spoilers. Otherwise, happy reading! As always, thank you to the amazing @colliderofhadron for making this story palatable!! You can find me on Tumblr as @donuttellme

_ “Sorry about your wall,” he said after she’d gained some control, his lips still against her forehead. A teary chuckle escaped Rey, and she hiccupped. _

_ Pointing at the wall where Finn’s bum had made a hole--which was now gloriously framed—she spoke hoarsely, “I’ll have to frame it.” _

\------------------------

“Rey, this is very serious. I think you need to report him to the police. To the university, at the very least,” Ren’s deep voice rumbled. He stood in her kitchen, having just put the kettle on to boil; he had insisted that she needed something hot to drink.

Rey sat on the couch, wrapped in her favorite blanket, retrieved by Ren from her bedroom. Apparently, his solution to her distress was to cocoon her in soft warm things and pump alarming amounts of tea into her. She didn’t know how she felt about the situation with Jeremy, but she knew, now, that the feelings that she had for Ren were much more than a simple attraction or a crush. Her eyes followed him as he moved in the kitchen, and she felt her cheeks color as she finally reconciled her feelings. He wasn’t just some gorgeous, mysterious man. There were so many facets to him, and this newest revelation, this compassionate side, completely sealed her fate.

He came back to sit next to her, two steaming cups of tea in each hand. His eyes searched her face, his brow knitted together in concern.

“Rey? How are you feeling?” He held a mug out to her, the one with a pun about the periodic table on it, keeping the unicorn mug for himself.

“I’m…ok. I don’t really know how to feel at the moment,” she looked down at her cup, warming her hands for a moment before quietly adding, “I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been here. Thank you.”

“I’m glad I was here, too,” he said, frowning. His eyes were drawn to the hole he’d punched in the wall.

“Is it ok, if, um…” Rey trailed off, not knowing exactly how to articulate her thoughts. Ren turned toward her, waiting patiently for her to continue. She glanced up, then, to see him watching her. She bit her lip, then continued, “Can we just go on as if this didn’t happen? For now at least?”

“Are you sure that’s what you want? I can help you make a statement to the police, or to the university’s administration, or whatever you want,” he said carefully.

“No, I mean, thank you. I’d like to think about that for a bit. But, what I meant was about the plan for today. Could we just, you know—” Rey nodded her head vaguely in the direction of his place. His eyes widened slightly in understanding.

“Of course. If you are up to it, of course. I completely understand if you need time.”

“I think I’d really like to get some perspective. Put some distance between myself and what just happened,” she worried at her bottom lip. “Is that normal, do you think?”

Ren nodded. “Yes, completely. It’s a lot to digest, and you don’t need to go rushing into it. Although, you probably should let your roommate know what happened, in case there are more…incidents.”

“He’s on some kind of mystery date. I’ll let him know, but I don’t want to interrupt him just yet. Please, let’s just get out of here?”

“I’ll make you a deal: finish your tea, and then we can go,” his eyes squinted playfully at her as he tilted his own mug up to his lips. She watched as his throat bobbed, swallowing his own tea quickly. Somehow, he even made tea drinking look sensual. She shook her head, and brought her own tea to her lips.

\----------------------------

As they drove in silence toward Ren’s home, Rey asked what kind of music he liked. Turning his gaze briefly toward her, his lips quirked in a smile as he turned on the radio. The tones of Led Zeppelin’s “Immigrant Song” surrounded them, and Rey laughed in startled delight, turning to briefly catch his knowing smile before he turned back to the road. As they pulled up to his driveway, the first snowflakes began to fall softly.

Once inside, Ren took Rey’s coat and hung it up in a closet that Rey was sure hadn’t been there a moment before. Once he’d closed it, Rey could see just the barest hint of a seam, which melded into the minimalist wall paneling.

“The studio is this way,” Ren said, interrupting her inspection of the clever little closet, holding his hand out towards a hallway. Rey turned to follow him, glancing through the open doorway to the bedroom that she’d changed in so many weeks ago. He led her to the end of the hall, then opened another hidden door at the very end. It slid open silently, leading into an enclosed breezeway that was completely wrapped in glass. Rey stopped with a small gasp of delight as she took in the sight of a Japanese style garden, complete with koi pond and ornamental bamboo. Snowflakes drifted lazily around them, settling in dusty patches on the surrounding trees and pond. The whole scene looked was like an enormous snow globe!

Rey turned toward her enigmatic host with a gleeful smile. “Ren, you  _ live here _ !” Rey said in a loud whisper.

“You like it, then?” He was watching her take it all in, his eyes warm. She nodded enthusiastically, turning back to the sight. Ren turned to continue walking after several long moments and she followed him through another door into his studio.

He turned on the lights, but it wasn’t necessary. Like the breezeway, the studio was enclosed almost entirely in glass. It was bright and airy, and not at all what she’d imagined when she thought of Ren’s studio. She’d been expecting something dark and broody, like Ren himself. He was watching her, noting her reaction with a smile. She turned to him with her head tilted in an assessing look.

“Not what you expected?” He asked, looking amused.

“No, not exactly,” she laughed incredulously.

He smiled, then gestured in a grand arch, “Please, you’re my guest. Take a look around.” Rey walked to the closest wall, which held three large canvases in varying degrees of completion. Her heart beat loudly in her ears; the significance of seeing his work was not lost on her as she approached to examine the pieces closely while Ren hung back.

The first piece was foggily grey. A figure, turned half away, was reaching back toward Rey as if waiting for her to reach out and take her hand. It was definitely a feminine figure, though there were no distinct features beyond darker hair and a white flowing dress. It was shockingly realistic, and Rey swore that if she put her hand out into the window of the canvas, she’d feel misty fog and the tips of her fingers. It was somehow eerie and lonely all at once. Rey stood closer, peering at the strokes of paint on the canvas. It was remarkable how, from just a few feet away, the painting was so real, but up close she could see the details of brush strokes and the texture of the canvas.

Rey turned to look at Ren, wonder in her eyes. He looked guarded, standing there in his customary black tones with his hands shoved into his pockets. His eyes watched her carefully.

“You did this?” Rey breathed. He nodded curtly. Rey turned back to stare at the painting, lost in its depth. “It is…” she trailed off, trying to search for the word.

“What?” He asked, stepping closer. She turned back, and his eyes bore into hers with some unnamed emotion.

“It’s so lonely. Beautiful. Tragic.” She could have been describing the man that stood before her, she realized. A ghost of a smile passed across his lips before he looked up toward the other paintings.

“And those?” He asked. It was almost a whisper, but there was a challenge in it too. Rey turned fully to the other two, and tried not to gasp.

The first was a figure beneath the surface of what looked like boiling water. The face, like the first, was obscured – this time by bubbles. A mirror image of the figure was pushing the other under the water. Drowning it. It was violent, and full of chaos. It was unfinished, she thought, and was drawn to it, nonetheless. Her eyes moved of their own accord to the last in the line, an image of a fox in a shaded glen. It was beautiful, like a dream or a fairy tale. Except for the fox. There was something horribly wrong with the animal—its leg was caught in a gilded trap, and it was in the process of biting it off. The realism was astonishing. The contrast between the idyllic setting and the self-mutilation was shocking. Rey couldn’t look away.

“It’s so…” she whispered in awe, a shudder passing over her.

“Go on,” he prompted, his voice low.

“Somehow, these evoke a lot of those same emotions from those pieces in the museum. The romantic pieces?” She turned to look at him thoughtfully. “There’s so much I don’t understand about them, and somehow that makes me want to look at them more. Lose myself in them. Almost like a horrible accident, where I don’t want to see the terrifying truth, but I  _ need to _ at the same time?” He nodded, his eyes reflecting the cool grey light of the overcast morning.

“Thank you,” he said, simply. “Are you ready to get started on yours, then?”

Rey bit her lip, frowning, “I don’t know if I could ever match these…” she turned back. “It seems like an insult to even try to paint, after seeing these,” she said, shaking her head.

Ren put his hand on her shoulder, gently, but firmly. She turned to him, her hazel eyes sad. “Rey,” he said, his throat bobbing with some strong emotion, “I have been painting practically my entire life. You’ve only just begun, and already you have so much promise. So much potential,” He searched her eyes, shaking his head. “You can do so much better than me,” he said, quietly serious. She cast her eyes down, unable to agree with him.

“I don’t even know where to begin,” she said miserably.

He put his hand gently under her chin, bringing it up to his lopsided smile. “You begin where every artist does: with stretching your canvas.”

What ensued was a strange kind of slow torture for Rey. Ren, his shirtsleeves rolled up to show his pale muscular forearms, deftly showed her how to build a canvas frame, and stretch a length of canvas over it. His hands, though large, were elegant and strong. His expertise made the task look simple, and Rey couldn’t help but admire how he worked with such ease. Their hands touched often as they worked together, his resonant voice guiding her. Rey’s cheeks were stained pink by the end, due in no small part to the proximity in which they worked.

“I always like to do at least three coats of gesso, but it really depends on your piece. The smoother the canvas, the more detail you’re able to bring out. But, there’s a charm to still being able to see the grain of the canvas,” he explained, bringing a large bucket of gesso over along with a larger brush. “After you allow each coat to dry, sanding is the secret to getting that smooth finish.”

Rey made a sour face, “No one ever explained that to me. I just thought there were different qualities of canvas,” she complained, feeling a little cheated.

Ren chuckled, “Well, there’s that too. I have several weights to choose from, but this is my favorite.” He leaned his tall frame against the worktable, watching her apply the gesso. “You can tint the gesso as well. Some artists like to work from a white canvas, some from a sepia, and some prefer dark backgrounds. It means less paint is wasted on covering up the stark white of the gesso.” Rey was learning more in the past hour with Ren than she had in all of her searches on the internet. Apparently, it really paid to have a famous painter at your beck and call.

“Would you like anything to drink? Coffee, tea, water?” Ren asked, straightening.

“Um, actually, coffee would be lovely,” Rey said, looking up at him with a smile. She ran on coffee these days.

He smiled knowingly, “How do you take it?”

“White. No sugar, please,” she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Ren left her to finish the first coats of gesso and walked back through the door, presumably to the kitchen. After she finished, Rey put her canvases under the fan to dry, and walked to the utility sink to clean the brush thoroughly. There were several mysterious tools hanging up by the sink, and she examined them thoughtfully. It was likely that their purpose was to aid in cleaning, but she didn’t want to presume, so she left the intriguing tools alone. After hanging the brush up to dry, Rey walked around the studio. There was a canvas on an easel that was obviously being worked on, but it was mostly black with a white gradient in the center. Rey couldn’t glean much from it, so she walked to the large glass windows overlooking the garden. The garden had collected a thin layer of snow and it was difficult to tell the time without any sunlight. It was beautiful and serene, and she wondered if Ren ever painted out of doors. Plein air, he’d called it so long ago.

Standing this close to the window, Rey shivered from the chill emanating off the cold panes. Her mind danced around the events of the morning, flickering between Jeremy’s snarling face and Ren’s cold and efficient show of violence and the way he held her when she fell apart.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Rey startled, turning to Ren as he held out a mug of coffee to her. Of course, his mugs wouldn’t be covered in jokes or silly puns. They were short, and uniformly cylindrical, and were white on the outside and black on the inside. They were elegant and intriguing, just like Ren.

Rey took her cup with a smile of gratitude, “Just rehashing this morning. Again,” she admitted, taking a sip of the brew. She closed her eyes in bliss, humming happily. Ren’s gaze looked thoughtful as he watched her sample the coffee, then he brought his own cup to his lips just before she caught a hint of a smile on his lips.

“I think it’s important to process what happened at your own pace. But I also hope that you tell Finn what happened. I don’t think it’s the best idea to be there alone, for either of you.” Ren caught her gaze and held it, trying to impart the seriousness of his advice.

Sighing, she nodded her head, “You’re probably right,” she agreed, pulling out her phone.

Rey:

Hey. When are you coming back tonight?

Finn:

Rey! You would  _ not _ believe it! I’m boarding a flight to Hoth to see the Northern Lights!!!!

Rey:

!!Wow!!

Finn:

To answer your question, I won’t be back until Monday! You ok?

Rey bit her lip, shooting Ren a worried look. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain.

Rey:

Absolutely! Take lots of pics!

Finn:

You bet, Peanut! Gotta go…

Rey:

Xxxxx!

“He’s gone for the weekend,” Rey admitted, biting her lip. Maybe she could ask Rose and Paige to come sleepover for the weekend?

“Rey, I don’t like the idea of you being in that apartment alone. Especially if you don’t make a report to the police or the university. It’s dangerous.”

“I’ll just see if Rose or Paige are around. They could come sleep over, or I can ask if I can stay there until Finn gets home. It will be fine, I’m sure,” she said with a confidence she didn’t fully feel. Rey’d never actually been to Rose and Paige’s place, but maybe they’d come stay with her.

Ren looked unconvinced, but nodded. “Let’s get back to work, then.”

Ren showed Rey how to properly sand the canvases, then left her to finish the rest of the sanding and second coat of gesso to go work on his own piece. The task progressed quite quickly, and Rey found herself tucked into a chair by the window sketching ideas as the third coat of gesso was drying. She’d been toying with ideas for the three canvases all week, but somehow being in this space and seeing Ren’s work had given her a fresh perspective. She wanted something that held  _ meaning _ . Something that would do more than just look nice, but that would also be true to herself. Rey had an idea, but it was risky.

Rey sketched until Ren’s voice startled her out of her trance, “Hungry?” He stood in front of her with a plate that held a grilled cheese sandwich and some fresh fruit. Her eyes widened as her nose caught up with them and she took the plate reverently. Here she was, in  _ Ren’s _ studio, eating  _ Ren’s _ food. She would never have imagined it.

“Thank you, Ren!” Rey took a bite out of the sandwich, delighting in the hot cheese and crispy fried bread. It was heavenly, and she groaned in satisfaction, eliciting a small chuckle from Ren as he pulled up a chair to sit beside her.

“Tell me about yourself,” Ren said in between bites.

Rey swallowed, feeling suddenly shy, “What do you want to know?”

He thought for a moment, chewing. “What’s your favorite memory?” Rey paused, thinking. Her childhood was by no means normal - harsh and brutal when viewed through the eyes of an adult. But, she’d survived, and didn’t know any better at the time. What could she share that didn’t make her sound pathetic?

“I don’t know what my favorite is, but the first thing that comes to mind is my first aeroplane ride. I sat next to an older man, and it was his first as well. His wife had baked him these little ginger biscuits, and he shared one with me to help calm me down.” She’d been eighteen, and it was the last time she’d been in England. It was an escape that at first had been exhilarating, then terrifying when she realized that she had no safety net. “When the plane finally took off, it was only a few minutes before we were flying over the ocean. The day was remarkably clear, and the sun was glinting off the ocean in these beautiful patterns. Like scales, or skin. We flew over the Cliffs of Dover, and they were so still and small.” It hadn’t seemed real at the time. “What about you?” She countered, returning to the present.

“I used to race boats on the lake at a nearby park with my dad. When he was in town. I’d secretly worked on my own model while he was away, and brought it out to give to him the next time he took me.” He smiled, lost in the memory. “Only, it was a complete disaster. It sunk.” He snorted when he caught Rey’s look of astonishment. “Yes, I know what you’re thinking. Even I, the great Master Kylo Ren, make mistakes,” he smiled ruefully at her. “But my dad, without a word,  _ jumped _ into the lake to rescue the doomed little thing.”

“That’s really sweet! How old were you?” Rey smiled, thinking of a young boy with soulful eyes and tousled dark hair.

“Sixteen,” he admitted, laughing at himself. Rey couldn’t help laughing with him, and they ate the rest of their sandwiches in companionable silence, watching the snow drift to the ground.

After going back to work on sanding the final gesso layer on all three canvases, Rey was finally ready to get started. Ren was at his easel, and Rey could just spot his dark hair over the top of the canvas. She turned to her own easel, and started applying the background in a wash of greys and blues. Rey thought having a mostly cool background would set off the saturated warm foreground to the best advantage. She was going to apply the same background to each piece. In fact, her three pieces were really one slice of the same picture: she’d sketched out a woman lying on a hospital bed as viewed from above. Only, the woman appeared to actually be an android upon closer inspection. The android’s chest was open, with surgeons standing over and operating on her human heart. The android’s eyes were open, wide, and full of fear. A strap over her forehead and at her wrists held her down.

Rey was completely absorbed in her work, and somehow time suddenly seemed irrelevant. She’d never felt this way on campus, where she’d always felt either under attack or anxious from stares and whispers. Now, she felt suddenly free. Like she was finally whole.

“Rey? Rey?” Ren’s voice suddenly cut through her trance, and she turned to look at him sheepishly, realizing he must have been trying to get her attention. He stood on the opposite side of her painting cart, hands casually shoved into his back pockets. Absently, she tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. His mouth quirked into a smile as he motioned to his own cheek while looking at hers significantly, “You’ve just got a bit of paint here,” he said, humor coloring his baritone voice.

“Oh!” She swiped at her cheek, looking at him expectantly to see if she’d gotten it.

He shook his head, smiling, “No, it’s just a bit higher,” she swiped again, “You’re nowhere near it now. Here—let me,” and he raised his hand to gently swipe at her cheek with his thumb, his eyes focused on her skin. Rey’s breath caught as she watched him, his face perilously close to her own. His thumb brushed against her skin, sending electric shivers down her spine. His gaze flickered to her own, and her heart stuttered as he licked his lips. Her eyes followed the movement, transfixed on his lips. His eyes found hers, and suddenly she felt held captive by his gaze, his pupils dilated and his eyes hooded as he leaned in toward her. Rey’s brain went haywire as she realized he was about to kiss her. She closed her eyes, leaning forward. Too far forward, she realized, as she suddenly leaned against the wheeled painting cart. She scrabbled her hands for purchase as she tripped forward, landing unceremoniously on her backside and spilling a glass jar full of turpenoid down her front in the process.

“Rey! Are you alright?” Ren said, his voice raised in alarm as he bent to help her off the floor.

“I’m fine…ugh. Just wounded my backside,” Rey said miserably. He helped her up, his arms strong underneath her arms.

“Wait.” He stilled dangerously, “What did you spill?” He asked, voice urgent.

“Eww. I think the turpenoid?” she said, plucking the shirt away from her chest in disgust.

“Rey, you need to take your shirt off—NOW,” he commanded, his voice steady but urgent.

“What? It’s no big deal, it’ll dry in no time.”

He shook his head vehemently, and reached for the hem of her shirt, “Either you take it off, or  _ I do _ .” He was serious! The lunatic.

“Hey!” she shouted, staying his hands with her own, face aflame. Just because every other second of the day she wanted him to strip her down didn’t mean that he could just go for it—just like that!

“ _ Rey _ !” He barked, “It’s toxic! Take it off, NOW!”

Suddenly catching on to his panic, she released his hands, and in one swift movement he pulled her shirt off. “You need to get in the shower right away. I don’t know what else it’s soaked into, Rey.” His voice was low and urgent as he ushered her back into the house and into a bathroom, shutting her in with instructions to shower immediately.

It all happened too quickly for Rey to think too much about it, but suddenly there she was naked in her professor’s bathroom, having just been partially stripped by him after she very embarrassingly tried to kiss him. After a thorough scrubbing, Rey dried herself with one of the massive white towels, and groaned as she thought about her streak of sudden poor luck. How was she supposed to go out and face him, after all of that?!

A soft knock on the door had Rey clutching the towel to her chest in a panic, “Rey? Are you ok?”

“Apart from wishing for an early grave?” she grumbled under her breath.

“Rey? I brought you some clothes to change into…” his voice was muffled behind the door, but Rey could discern an edge of concern.

“Ok, thanks!” she said.

“I’ll just…uh…leave them right here then.” She could hear shuffling, then his footsteps faded down the hallway. Rey waited several moments before peeking out of the door, wrapped in her towel. She quickly grabbed the cloth bundle on the floor and closed the door again. He’d brought her a black shirt and drawstring pants. She grimaced once she’d dressed into the borrowed clothes and caught her reflection in the mirror; she looked like a tiny child. To make matters worse, her bra had also been soaked in the toxic turnpenoid, so now she was braless as well. It was a good thing that he wasn’t into women, because there’s almost no way that she could bring herself to step out of the bathroom otherwise.

Barefoot, she padded down the hallway holding her things. She heard him talking on the phone in the kitchen, and walked in just as he hung up. When he caught sight of her, he smiled wide.

“Not exactly a tailored fit. Sorry,” he joked. “Let’s get your things washed,” he said, turning to have her follow him down the hall and into a utility room that held a black washer and dryer set that looked like it could have teleported into his house from the future. After getting the laundry started, they walked back to the kitchen.

“Rey, there’s something we need to discuss…” Ren said, looking a bit uncomfortable. Rey’s heart plummeted. This was the part where he would tell her off for trying to kiss him earlier, and she would die of shame right here in his expensive kitchen. He leaned against the counter as she sat in one of the tall bar stools.

“Umm…” she hemmed, as she avoided his gaze.

“I think we may have underestimated the snowfall today. I just tried to get some dinner ordered in, but the restaurant says they are closing early due to the storm. I checked, and the roads are nearly impassable,” he said all of this apologetically.

“Oh! Um…but how will I get home?” She said, not comprehending.

“I promise I would take you home if I could, Rey. But it’s just not possible. I have a guest room, though, and you’re more than welcome to stay,” he said, running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

“Oh! Um, I guess? If there’s really no way home, and it wouldn’t be an imposition?” He shook his head, “Well, I guess I’m already dressed in pajamas,” she joked, blushing furiously.

“Since we aren’t going anywhere anytime soon, how about a drink?” He asked, smiling and moving toward a cabinet.

Rey snorted a laugh, “The stronger the better.”

“How do you feel about whiskey?”

This was how the unlikely pair ended up three whiskeys later, listening to the hits of the 80’s over Ren’s expensive sound system, making pancakes in the kitchen. Ren had admitted that, apart from grilled cheese sandwiches and scrambled eggs, he wasn’t much of a cook- though he had a well-stocked kitchen. This had elicited a peal of laughter from Rey, as his cheeks tinted themselves pink. He’d laughed with her, a sound that Rey would have to play back mentally every day to herself. Rey took charge of the kitchen, finding the ingredients to make pancakes and forcing him to sit at the counter to watch.

“How is it that a grown man with a million dollar kitchen doesn’t know how to cook?” She shook her head, grinning at him as she flipped the last pancake out onto a plate.

He pointed to himself, eyebrow raised mockingly, “Poor little rich boy, remember?”

“And let’s not forget it’s a crime not to have any maple syrup for my perfect pancakes!” She intoned dramatically. Ren stood to rummage through the fridge, pulling out some whipped cream and strawberries.

“Will these suffice as a substitute, oh great chef?” He waggled them at her.

“They’ll do,” she said stoically, dolloping out the whipped cream onto the two stacks of pancakes. She finished them off by slicing the strawberries and scattering them on top.

“A modern culinary masterpiece,” Ren spoke in a reverent whisper as she set the plate in front of him.

Rey happily hummed as she cut into the delicious, albeit unique, dinner. They shared a comfortable silence as the heat of the pancakes mingled comfortingly with the tingling warmth generated by the whiskey. It was cozy, comfortable, and intimate. Rey felt completely at ease. Ren reached out with one long arm, pouring another for the both of them. Rey giggled around a bite of strawberry and cream as he over-poured on his own glass.

“Glad I’m not the only klutz!” She laughed, leaning forward on the counter with an elbow, while taking another bite.

“You do seem rather accident-prone,” he admitted with a boyish grin, taking another sip of whiskey.

“I know! Imagine having to be stripped practically naked by your own professor because you are so clumsy!” she chortled, swiping a bit of cream onto a finger and sucking it off. Ren’s eyes widened slightly, following her finger with his eyes. “It could have been so much more embarrassing—thank god you are gay!” She admitted, her eyes twinkling. Realizing what she’d just admitted, Rey slapped a hand over her mouth in surprise, eyes wide. “Oh god! I’m  _ so sorry _ ! I didn’t mean it to come out that way…” Ren was completely still, his fork raised hallway to his questioning lips.

“Rey. I’m not gay.” He said after a long moment, setting his fork down.

She hurried to amend herself. “It’s ok that you are! I mean, it’s not a surprise with Hux around all the time. And practically everyone already knows. And you don’t have to be ashamed of it or anything…”she was babbling, completely and totally embarrassed at her gaffe.

“I’m  _ not _ gay,” he repeated.

“Like I said, it’s completely fine, Ren!” Rey said, face red as she tossed back her whiskey—maybe she could drink herself back to whatever rock she had crawled out from under?  _ Anything _ would be better than this.

Ren stood slowly, then prowled round to her side of the counter, his eyes never leaving hers. Rey felt panicked, and her eyes darted around as she backed into the counter away from his predatory gaze, stopping when there was nowhere else to go. He put his hands on either side of the counter behind her, effectively trapping her.

“I’m. Not. Gay.” He enunciated each word clearly, though his voice was soft as a whisper. He was dangerously close. Her heart stuttered, realizing the truth of what was happening before her brain could catch up.

His lips were on hers then, slanting in a demanding kiss across her lips that tasted of whiskey and strawberries and  _ Ren _ . In a flash, it was over. Stunned into immobility, Rey didn’t immediately respond. Ren pulled away, his breathing slightly uneven and eyes ablaze. He was frowning, and shaking his head as he stepped backward.

“I’m sorry, Rey. I shouldn’t have—” but Rey, her mind frantically catching up, was  _ not _ through. She grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him back and standing on tiptoe to recapture his lips. With a groan, he backed her up again against the counter, his large hands cupping her face as he deepened the kiss. Rey’s hands plunged into his hair, softer and thicker than she’d imagined, eliciting another groan of approval from him.

He pulled back, drawing a whine of protest from Rey before he latched his lips to the sensitive flesh of her throat, fisting his hand into her hair and angling her neck to grant him further access. Rey’s breaths were coming in gasps as she closed her eyes to the sweet ecstasy of his lips and gentle nips of his teeth.  _ God, _ the man knew how to use those sensual lips, drawing a brand with his mouth back to reclaim hers. Rey could feel evidence of his arousal as he suddenly lifted her to sit on the counter, pressing against her as she eagerly wrapped her legs around his hips. He ground against her slowly, the delightful torture producing gasps from her lips and a heated haze in her mind that left her throbbing and raw with need.

Ren nipped and licked at her lips until she fully opened to him, and he rewarded her by delving his tongue in, thrusting into her mouth in mimicry of a forbidden primal rhythm. Something deep within Rey clenched deliciously in anticipation. His hands roamed down to the small of her back, pausing only for a moment before travelling down to firmly grasp her butt, his strong fingers digging in as he pulled her burning center flush against the hard bulge in his pants. Her hands clutched at his shoulders and, having surrendered all semblance of propriety, she circled her hips in response, biting his bottom lip as he parted his lips in a rasping groan of tortured pleasure.

“ _ Rey, _ ” Ren hoarsely managed, drawing his head back enough to catch her gaze. Rey opened her eyes, feeling drugged and hot when she saw his dark pupils blown wide with desire and  _ heat _ . “Is this ok? Is this what you want?” He was breathing as if he’d been sprinting.

Rey bit her lip, nodding, “Very much,” her voice was just as hoarse with desire as his. His eyes fluttered closed as he groaned.

“Rey, you have no idea what you’re doing to me. What you’ve _ been _ doing to me,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers in defeat as he recovered his breath slightly.

Rey pulled back and snorted delicately. “What  _ I’ve _ been doing to you?!” The disbelief was evident in her voice.

“I’ve tried to keep some kind of distance from you. Tried to keep myself in check,” he whispered, bringing his lips back to brush against hers in an agonizingly slow caress.

“Don’t,” Rey whispered against his lips. He pulled back, looking at her with confusion. “ _ Don’t _ keep yourself in check,” she insisted, pulling him back to claim his lips once more.

He moved once more to her throat, then pulled the neckline of the shirt down so that he could trail scalding kisses at the skin he exposed.  “I have to warn you,” another kiss on her collar bone, “My intentions are  _ not _ ,” he pulled his hands swiftly and abruptly apart, ripping the shirt clean down the front, “ _ honorable.”  _ And then his mouth was claiming her breast as she arched into him with a moan of surprised pleasure, and he laved at the swollen and sensitive nipple with his soft lips and seeking tongue as he palmed the other breast in his hand. After thoroughly claiming one breast, he moved his ministrations to the other, listening and reacting to her soft gasps and murmurs of approval.

It was too much. His hands were torture. His mouth was sin. Rey knew there was only one way that this could go, and she stilled him with a tug and a word to his chin that had him instantly straightening to search her gaze.

“Ren. I want this so much. You have no idea,” she bit her lip, realizing she was exposed to his gaze, though his eyes did not waver from hers.

“Rey, what’s wrong?”

“I just…is there someplace more…erm…comfortable we could go?” She blushed, feeling suddenly shy. Ren’s stillness relaxed, and he bent to pick her up in his arms, somehow managing to walk and kiss her senseless at the same time. He fumbled at a light switch, and Rey pulled back to see that suddenly they were in what could only be his room. He laid her gently on the bed with a searing kiss, climbing slowly on top of her as she eagerly gripped his shoulders, allowing her hands to roam down his broad back to his backside. The sheer size of him made her dizzy and giddy all at once.

Rey tugged at his shirt insistently, needing to feel him against her skin. He rose up on his knees, obliging her with the sexiest grin known in history, revealing the large pale expanse of muscle that Rey had only ever  _ dreamed _ of as he lifted the hem of his shirt up and over his head. Then there was nothing between his chest and hers. His body was a delicious weight against hers, and she couldn’t help grinding her hips into his insistently, fevered for his touch, with her hands roaming over the velvet warmth of his muscles. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of her pants, teasing as he traced a path underneath.

“Ren,  _ please _ ,” she begged, arching against him. His hooded gaze burned into hers as he pulled back to study her face as he pushed his hand slowly into her pants. He stilled, when he encountered no further resistance.

He gulped, his throat bobbing, “You’re not wearing anything under these,” he rasped. Rey bit her lip and shook her head, her cheeks tinged pink. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he whispered before pushing his hand all the way down into her soft thatch of curls. He trailed a long finger down until he encountered her core, swollen and slick with her need. He traced a circle lightly around it, watching her face hungrily as he teased her slowly. She whimpered, clutching at him in desperation. He moved torturously, moving his fingers slowly around her most intimate folds, always stopping before he actually touched her where she most desperately needed it. Then, just when she thought she would explode from the deliberate denial, he slowly pushed two fingers into her, swallowing her moan with his lips. He pumped in once, twice, slowly. Gauging her reaction before hooking his fingers  _ inside _ her, touching something that made Rey pant with the shocking pleasure of it. He pushed his palm against her mound, rubbing it against her clit as he continued the measured pace of his thrusting fingers. His lips found the sensitive flesh behind her ear, his teeth and lips rasping against it as he continued to fuck her with his deliciously large fingers. Her orgasm hit, suddenly and without mercy, making her mind white out with the sheer pleasure of it. He refused to hurry, building a drawn-out pleasure that threatened to bury her as she rode the shaking intensity of it through to the end.

The stubble of his jaw against her neck sent shivers down her spine. “That’s a good girl.”

He crawled back to a kneeling positing, hooking his thumbs underneath her pants and drawing them down slowly over her sensitized skin, watching her carefully as he did. She lifted her hips to help him, and then she was bare before him.

His heated gaze took a lengthy survey of her exposed skin before bending to kiss her stomach, her hips, the inside of one thigh, “ _ Rey _ ,” whispering reverently, “you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” His voice was thick and low, and the look in his eyes as he crouched between her legs lit her on fire.

She didn’t know how to respond to this praise, so she rose up on her elbows, twining her hand into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, encouraging his lips to descend back on hers. He obliged, his kiss becoming more frantic with need. Rey, tentatively, put her hand against the hard bulge between his legs, rubbing experimentally through the fabric of his jeans. His groan made even more heat pool between her legs, and she tugged impatiently at the zipper that still held him captive. He pulled away and stood beside the bed, quickly pulling his dark jeans and boxers off, his eyes hungrily devouring the sight of her. Rey’s eyes widened as he bared himself completely. Ren was…proportionate, to say the least... thick and swollen and  _ ready _ . He bent to open a drawer on the bedside table, pulling out a condom and tearing it open, pushing it down his length. Rey’s pulse thudded in her ears as he crawled back over the bed, his eyes dark and dangerous.

This was it. It was about to happen. They went from  _ nothing _ to  _ this  _ in the span of just a few minutes. Rey wanted this. She had wanted it for so long, and now it was about to happen. He positioned himself on his knees between her legs, grasping himself in one hand and rubbing the darkened head up and down her over-sensitized flesh, pushing slowly just at the cusp of her entrance.

“ _ Ren, _ ” Rey panted, and he stopped, his eyes glazed and dark on hers.

“Rey?”

“God. I have to tell you. I’m so sorry I waited, but I…” She closed her eyes in humiliation.

Ren pulled away so that he was no longer hovering there just beyond. “What’s wrong, Rey?” his voice was husky with passion, but his eyes had turned worried.

“I—I’m a virgin,” she stammered in a whisper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We earn our ratings here, my little liebchens! It's my first attempt at naughty writing, so I'll just be blushing and hiding forever from here on out! Tee-hee! Would love your feedback on a scale of: 0 (never again attempt to write sexy things) to 10 (holy smokes Batman!) Or something? K, now I hide. 
> 
> As always, your comments and suggestions are truly appreciated! Thanks for hanging out with me on this wild ride!


	11. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You, dear dear readers. You did this. Not me. *runs away*

_“God. I have to tell you. I’m so sorry I waited, but I…” She closed her eyes in humiliation._

_Ren pulled away so that he was no longer hovering there just beyond. “What’s wrong, Rey?” his voice was husky with passion, but his eyes had turned worried._

_“I—I’m a virgin,” she stammered in a whisper._

_\--------------------------------------_

Ren knelt there between her thighs like some dark prince, carved from alabaster. His eyes were sharp on Rey’s, and his tongue moistened his parted lips as he collected himself with effort.

 

“You’ve never done this before?” he said carefully. Rey closed her eyes tightly, swallowing painfully, shaking her head.

 

“I want this. I want _you_. I just…I don’t think it would be right to force you into anything…” she whispered, suddenly vulnerable. She crossed her arms over her chest in a vain effort to hide her nude form, and  he laid down beside her then, gathering her to his chest.

 

“What happens now?” Rey whispered against his chest.

 

“Well, that was a bit of a bombshell,” he kissed the top of her head. “It wouldn’t be a bad idea to just…talk.”

 

“Are you upset with me? Do you not want me?” she asked tentatively, feeling unsure. Ren pulled back and gently tilted her gaze up to meet his eyes, with a hand under her chin. His eyes were soft, and his lips red and kiss-swollen. He kissed her, slowly this time, with a gentleness that made Rey’s heart ache.

 

“I have not _stopped_ wanting you,” his voice thick and husky, as he pulled away to kiss the tip of her nose. Rey shuddered at the depth of longing in his voice. “I _am_ glad you stopped me, though. To think I would have taken your _virginity_ on my _kitchen counter_ , of all places…” he murmured almost to himself.

 

“What do we do now?”

 

“What do _you_ want, Rey?”

 

“Logically?” She asked, cocking her head to the side in thought. “There are several options. We can either…um…have sex. Or, we could not. From there, obviously there would be consequences, one way or the other. Is it the start of a relationship? Or just something physical? What does this mean for our positions? What do we tell other people?” She ticked off the questions.

 

“Rey, what do you _want_?” He persisted.

 

“I…I didn’t realize that there was a possibility besides student and teacher. Until just a few minutes ago, actually.” She prevaricated. She didn’t just want a one night stand. She didn’t just want a physical relationship. But this was all so sudden. How could she possibly throw all of that at him all at once?

 

“I’ll tell you what _I_ want. I want you,” his hands stroked lightly down her arms, down her sides, and back up again, sending shivers of goosebumps across her skin, “All of you,” he tilted her head back up to caress her lips with his, tantalizingly brushing them back and forth until she was left breathless once more.

 

“What would that make us?” She whispered against his lips, shuddering as his hands carded through her hair.

 

He pulled back, one eyebrow raised in challenge, “Lovers?”

 

Rey blushed, but didn’t look away, “As in…”

 

“As in, I am yours. And you,” he pulled her hand up to his lips to kiss her palm, “ _Are mine_.” He said it with a dark possessiveness that should have scared her. But instead, the intimacy only further thrilled her, sending a shudder of excitement curling down her spine.

 

She closed her hand around his in response, bringing it to her own lips to kiss it softly. Only, she then slowly dragged her lips down his finger and back up again, capturing it in her mouth while his eyes smoldered with sudden hunger.

 

“ _Rey,”_ he choked out hoarsely, “a man only has so much restraint.”

 

She swirled her tongue around his finger in answer, eliciting a deep and masculine growl. Suddenly, she was on her back, Ren’s knee spreading her legs wide as he pinned her hands above her head. Her eyes were opened wide with the sudden shock of it, but she groaned as he slid his length up and down the core of her.

 

“Is this what you want?” he ground out, circling his hips as he bent to give her a punishingly deep kiss. She hummed low in her throat in affirmation. “ _God,_ your sweet mouth will be the death of me,” he said, pulling away, only to claim a rosy nipple between his questing lips.

 

“That’s—“ Rey gasped around the pleasure of his hot mouth, “what _I_ was going to say.”

 

He held her wrists above her head with just one large hand, moving the other down to grip her hips, holding her in place as she writhed against the length of him.

 

“Rey,” he panted, releasing her hands to trail scalding kisses down her stomach, crouching low over her. “If you don’t want this to go any further…” he kissed her thigh, his eyes dark and ravenous, inching closer to the point of no return. His mouth hovered just over her center, and she could feel his hot breath as she realized he was waiting for her to grant him permission. Waiting for _her decision_.

 

“Ren, please,” she squirmed under him.

 

“You’ll have to say it, Rey,” he said, his voice dropping low with his passion. “I’ll not have you looking at me tomorrow like I’ve taken advantage of you.”

 

“Please—I need,” she panted, simultaneously excited and embarrassed at having to articulate her desire.

 

“Go on. Say it.”

 

“Ren, I want you to fuck me,” she gasped, closing her eyes against the heat in his, but then opening them wide as suddenly his mouth claimed her intimately, hungrily. His mouth was hot and demanding as he stroked her and explored her. She bucked desperately against his mouth as his lips found her clit and began to methodically suck and kiss her. He nipped her thigh in warning before winding his arms around her thighs like steel bands, pinning her hips down so that he could devour her. Rey whimpered, wanting to feel so much more of him. _Needing_ to feel so much more of him.

 

By some unspoken word, he must have known, for then he moved one hand to spread her lips wide to his relentless mouth before circling them around her soaked opening and deftly plunging one long finger _inside_. Rey couldn’t help the way her hips jerked in response to this as he began to circle it in time with the way his tongue masterfully circled on her clit.

 

She could barely think as her hands sought purchase in the thick strands of his dark hair, desperate for the release that his mouth sought to deliver. He pulled his finger out, eliciting a cry of complaint from Rey. But then, he eased _two_ of his deliciously long and thick fingers back into her, curling them once more, seeking the most sensitive parts of her and finding them as she gasped out his name.

 

“God, _Rey_. If you feel this good against my _fingers_ —“ he mumbled against her.

 

Rey was teetering on the edge of the cliff somewhere between ecstasy and pain as Ren hummed low in his throat and pumped his fingers in deep short thrusts into her. He was claiming her with his mouth, and with his fingers, and with this knowledge Rey moaned her pleasure for the second time that night. He laved at her in long, slow licks as the pleasure crested over her, her inner walls clenching on his fingers in wave after wave of tingling pleasure.

 

He knelt between her thighs once more, pumping his fist down his hardened length, his eyes blown wide as he took in her flushed state.  His eyes locked onto hers as he placed the tip of himself against her soaked opening, giving her every chance to tell him to stop. She canted her hips up in response, the tip of him slipping just inside of her. He pushed in with excruciating slowness, stretching her wide as he did. He angled forward to rest on his forearms, capturing her lips with his. Rey moaned around his mouth, tasting the evidence of her pleasure on his lips, feeling him as he continued to push inside of her. She should have felt worried about the absolute size of him, but she couldn’t help shuddering at just how good it felt to be surrounded by him, consumed by him, _filled_ by him. Suddenly, he pushed against something, and Rey let out a sharp cry of pain and he froze above her. She panted around it, trying to push through the pain. Ren snaked a hand around to circle his thumb around her clit, sending hot jolts of pleasure through her around the pain. With one final push, he was sheathed completely within her. He pulled back to look into her widened eyes, his eyes glazed and hooded. He circled his hips experimentally, eliciting a moan from Rey.

 

“That’s a good girl,” he rasped, nipping at her shoulder as she clung to him. He began to move then, slow and deep within in her, his thumb sending shocks of pleasure through her as he rocked into her.

 

“Do you like this, sweetheart?” his voice was dark and hoarse.

 

“ _Yeesss,”_ she moaned, relishing the sweet endearment and the contrast to the wicked way he circled his hips.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Rey,” he growled low into the crook of her neck, pulling back to rest on his knees. He pushed himself back in until he was sheathed to the hilt, then pulled out completely before thrusting _hard_ back into her. She cried out in pleasure at the foreign but decidedly primal feelings. He pulled out again. “Your pussy is so tight, Rey,” he growled, pushing  into her again as she whimpered beneath him. “No one else has been inside you, have they sweetheart?” she shook her head, lost to the overwhelming feelings and his filthy mouth. “I’ll prove that you won’t want anyone else after me,” he promised, shifting his hips. Ren began to thrust quickly to some unheard tempo, his hips pounding into her over and over again.

 

His pale muscles bunched in effort, and Rey’s greedy hands sought his strong thighs and held on as he delved into her more times than she could ever track. His breaths were coming in shallow pants, and his eyes were slits of concentration as he worked himself in and out of her. His hands gripped her waist, _pulling_ her forward to meet his every thrust. Rey could feel something low in her belly begin to clench and mount, and instinctively she angled her hips up to take him more deeply. Ren growled, then moved his thumb back to circle against her clit as he shortened and deepened his thrusts, the tip of him finding the same sensitive flesh inside her that his fingers had curled over before.

 

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on the feeling. _Willing_ it to come to her, “ _Ren,”_ she panted, feeling the mounting feeling unfurling within her.

 

“Open your eyes, my sweet girl,” he gasped between thrusts. It was her undoing, and she was swept under the surge of pleasure as he continued to fuck her through the waves of her orgasm, bending to capture her lips in his as she gasped through the intensity of it.

 

He shifted again, pulling her hips up and holding them there with his arms as he pumped quick strokes into her, his eyes burning trails over her breasts as they bounced in response to his every thrust.

 

“If only you could see what I see, Rey,” he panted, his voice dark and reverent. His strokes quickened then, stealing her breath with the speed of it. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his thrusts became stilted before, with one long low groan, he thrust once quickly and deeply within her, screwing his eyes shut and tilting his dark head back. Every muscle taught and glistening, he looked fierce and primal as he shuddered over her. It was the singularly most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

 

His eyes opened, transfixed on the point where their bodies met. His mouth parted to let out one long ragged breath as his breathing slowed. His gaze traveled up to meet hers, and she wondered if she looked as drugged as he did. He licked his lips, before pulling himself out slowly, and moving to lie down beside her to gather her in his arms once more. She felt the thudding of his heart against his chest as he pressed feathery kisses across her cheeks, capturing her lips in the sweetest and softest kiss.

 

For once, everything seemed perfectly aligned. Like the universe had urged them together to repeatedly dance so close to this moment before, finally, they fell into each other. Rey’s hands traced circles across his broad back, memorizing the way he shivered under her touch as she wondered at how someone could be made to be so flawless. Like a sculptor had chiseled him from the finest marble, and the universe had breathed life into him, delivering him to her.

 

Safe and warm in his arms, lying in his bed, she wondered how he must be feeling.

 

“What are you thinking?” she whispered against his flushed skin.

 

He huffed a breath of a laugh, “I’m privately thanking the universe for this snow storm.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you are still with me, go get yourself a glass of cold water.


	12. Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a VERY long time -- sorry! This chapter has taken ages to write due to the many changes and travel in my life. But worry not! More chapters are coming! You won't have to wait six months for the next one!
> 
> A MASSIVE shout out to my beta, ColliderOfHadron, for sticking with me! And thank you, dear readers, for the encouragement! Without further ado, on with the show!

_Safe and warm in his arms, lying in his bed, she wondered how he must be feeling._

_“What are you thinking?” she whispered against his flushed skin._

_He huffed a breath of a laugh, “I’m privately thanking the universe for this snow storm.”_

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

After a quick refresh in the bathroom, Rey pulled on the oversize shirt Ren had discarded earlier, and climbed back into bed. She’d dozed, snuggled into the crook of Ren’s shoulder, her head lying on his chest to _feel_ more than hear the soft beating of his heart... When Rey had woken up earlier that morning, she never thought she’d end up in Ren’s _bed_ of all places, sans virginity.

 

“How are you feeling?” he interrupted her reverie with his soft rumble.

 

“Honestly, that being here, like this...with you. It just never occurred to me beyond my wildest dreams that _this_ could happen.”

 

Ren adjusted himself so that Rey was no longer lying on his chest, but lying face to face with him.

 

“Rey, did you really not notice my interest in you?” He looked genuinely surprised.

 

“Wait, what? What do you mean?”

 

Ren shook his head with a rueful smile. “The garden? The park when we went to see the artists? The gala?” He pulled her hand into his, bringing it to his lips in a soft kiss. “The museum, where we held _hands_ —which, for all intents and purposes, was a date? Any of that ring a bell?”

 

“I thought that you were just trying to show me...well, art?” She squirmed a little in embarrassment. It was true that his behavior had been confusing, but she thought it was just because he was an artist.

 

He huffed a laugh. “I was always dancing on the edge of impropriety, trying to give you not-so-subtle hints,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I didn’t want to pressure you into anything you didn’t want. And with me being in a position of power and Snoke out to get you, I thought if I initiated anything, you would feel obligated to reciprocate. That you would think I was trying to take advantage of the situation.” Rey’s eyes widened in surprise and understanding.

 

“So, all this time that I was confused and wanting you, is my own fault?” She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. All the signals he’d given her over the past several months finally made sense—she was just too daft to have made the connection. Her torture had all been self-inflicted!

 

“Say that again,” Ren said quietly, his voice tinged with something darker.

 

“That it’s my fault?” she asked, opening her eyes in confusion.

 

“No, the other part.” His dark eyes pinned her in place, and suddenly her heart was picking up speed.

 

“All this time, I’ve been wanting you,” she whispered.

 

His eyes shut and his breathing hitched, the hands he’d been loosely holding her with clenched. When he opened his eyes again, they were fathomless and blazing with the heat of his passion. He dipped his dark head to capture her mouth in a sizzling kiss that curled Rey’s toes; his mouth was delectably hot, and tasted of strawberries and whiskey and _sex_. His hands kneaded her hips, and she was abruptly aware once again that Ren was a young _virile_ male.

 

“I knew that once I started touching you, I wouldn’t be able to stop,” he whispered huskily against her lips.

 

“Not asking you to stop,” she sighed breathily as he trailed scorching kisses along her neck. Sure, Rey’d been kissed before. But never like _this_.

 

His kisses were drugging, muddling her mind into sweet insensibility. His hand traveled down to her thigh, hitching it over his hips and bringing her into direct contact with the evidence of his arousal, causing a tight pool of warmth to clench within her and a hot wave to shimmer down through her spine. His mouth trailed lower, still, to suck the tender flesh between her neck and shoulder, eliciting a low moan from her mouth. The stubble from his face was raising delicious gooseflesh across her skin, heightening the contrast between the soft plush of his lips.

 

“ _God_ , _Rey_. Every sound you make…” his words were muffled against her skin as his hands clenched around her thighs. Rey’s hands carded mindlessly through his tousled hair as he branded a trail of kisses down to her breasts, seizing a nipple between his lips. She arched into the heat of his mouth, whimpering as he worked first one, then the other into over-sensitized nubs where the merest breath across them had her crying out. All of this was so new, and she’d had no idea her body was capable of the pleasures that Ren was stoking surely as any fire.

 

Ren’s hand moved ever farther up her thigh, finally cupping her entirely with one massive hand.

 

“You’re so wet, my sweet Rey,” he groaned, nipping against her lips while gliding his hands through her slickness. Rey, unable to form coherent sentences, thrust her hips against his hand. Ren chuckled, a deeply masculine sound, “Is this what you want?” he asked hoarsely, sliding one long finger directly into her.

 

“ _Yes,”_ Rey gasped, as he instantly found the sensitive spongey flesh that she’d never been able to quite reach on her own. She groaned, her head falling back as he thrust into her while his large palm brushed tantalizingly against the sensitive nub of her clit.

 

“ _Look at me_ , Rey,” he commanded, moving one large hand up to engulf her jaw. Her eyes slit open, unfocused. His mouth hovered a hair’s breadth above her open lips. “I’m going to make you cum on my fingers,” he rasped, beginning to make sharper, harder thrusts into her, “ _And then_ ,” he pulled out entirely, eliciting a whimper of protest from Rey, “I’m going to do it again with my cock,” he thrust _two_ fingers back into her, slanting his mouth across hers to capture the moan of pleasure that he’d forced out of her. That deep sense of impending pressure built with each thrust, and with one strangled cry she ground against his hand as a tide of white-hot pleasure spread through every inch of her body.

 

Somehow, Ren managed to stroke her through the heat of her pleasure while donning a new condom and, with a bare shifting of her hips, he thrust into her through the last vestiges of her orgasm. His hand found her clit once again, and she bucked against it, both overstimulated and desperate for more.

 

“ _Fuck, Rey,”_ he groaned as he sunk deep within her. “ _God_ , I know I should be gentle,” he rumbled, pulling out entirely, his lips and teeth grazing her neck, “But that will have to be _tomorrow_ ,” he nearly growled, thrusting abruptly back _in_ , sending shocks of pleasure through every heightened nerve. He leant back on his heels and pulled her up easily, her legs straddling his hips as he continued to thrust hard and deep into her.

 

With each thrust, her breasts bounced against his chest. She moved to hold them, but he ducked his dark head to capture an engorged nipple between his lips. The sight of his heated gaze looking up into hers while his mouth worked was the most erotic thing she’d ever seen. Ren moved his hands to grasp her butt, and then she was being lifted higher, clear of the bed. He pulled her down _hard_ onto him while thrusting up at the same time. She couldn’t last, not with his strong arms holding her clear in the air, fucking her by moving her entire body. She could see in his eyes that he knew this too, and it made his eyes burn even hotter into hers. He began thrusting _faster_ , his swollen lips hung open, and his eyes were blown wide and wild with unrestrained passion. It was all too much, and with one last stroke, he pushed her over the edge into pleasure and oblivion. He shuddered, and with two last shallow strokes, he joined her.

 

————-

 

Rey awoke to the soft light of early morning, and turned to find that Ren was no longer in bed. She could dimly hear the shower running in the bathroom, so lay back down and stretched out her sore muscles, feeling warm and safe from the outside world. The bed clothes seemed to muffle the problems waiting outside their private little bubble and she sank into the bed’s warm protectiveness as she took stock of the ways in which she’d changed.

 

She did, indeed, feel sore. She would have thought she’d only feel sore from the way she’d stretched to accommodate Ren, but other muscles ached as well. It felt good, like evidence that she’d been molded and changed somehow. Her mind played back the events of the night before as she recalled the way that he’d _filled_ her. The way his voice deepened and roughened with desire. The way his cheeks were tinged pink and his lips were swollen with _her_ kisses.

 

She dimly thought that maybe they’d gone too far too soon, but knew they’d been dancing around this inevitability for months now. It would be good to talk about it, though. Now that they were lovers. _Lovers_. Her mind caressed the word.

 

Rey heard the shower stop, and a few minutes later Ren emerged, silhouetted against the bright light of the bathroom with a dark towel slung low across his hips. His hair was still damp, and the broad expanse of his chest had caught stray droplets that sparkled enticingly across the sculpted muscles. He caught her perusal, and his mouth quirked up into a rare, playful smile.

 

“Good morning, Rey,” his lovely velvet voice shivered across the empty space between them.

 

 _Lovers_. Her mind caressed the word again.

 

——-

Rey had initially intended to take a quick shower, but that all ended once she’d stepped in to the shower in Ren’s master bathroom. An enormous raindrop shower head enveloped her in streams of gentle hot water, sending warm shivers down her spine. In sharp contrast to the rest of his home, the bathroom was a warm study in wood from floor to ceiling, with a massive window overlooking a corner of the garden outside.

 

The soft light of the morning gilded the blankets of snow in pinks and golds. It was a morning reserved for painters and lovers, and Rey smiled to herself as she realized how apt the thought was. After several more languorous moments, she sighed and perused the selection of bottles tucked into a niche in the wall. Of course, he _would_ have conditioner. It explained his gloriously soft hair.

 

After drying off, Rey wrapped an enormous bath towel around her chest and stepped out to see the bed had been made and her clothes had been laid out for her. Her traitorous mind leapt suddenly to the fact that she’d slept the night in his bed, and that maybe this was a signal that she needed to leave him to his privacy. Doubt snaked through her stomach.

 

Biting her lip, she dressed quickly with shaking hands and made her way towards the last place she remembered leaving her phone and bag - the place every nerve in her body was telling her to avoid. Cringing at every noise she made, she opened the door and walked down the hall towards the place where everything had begun only hours before: the kitchen.

 

Rey nearly breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped into the brightly lit kitchen and found it empty, save for a single cup of steaming coffee on the countertop in Ren’s signature monochrome theme. When she realized that there was only _one_ cup of coffee, she froze, stomach twisting painfully. Surely, these were all signals that he was finished with her. Her mind whirled in a chaos of embarrassment and self-loathing. She was obviously a shameless wanton, and he’d gotten what he wanted from her with just the smallest crook of his finger. Hot tears of shame pricked her eyes as she fumbled with her bag and searched blindly for the clever hidden closet that held her coat hostage.

 

“Rey?” _His_ voice.

 

She stood stock still, willing him to just let her die there in the hallway.

 

She heard him walking slowly to stand behind her. He didn’t say anything for several long moments. Then, “Rey, are you...are you leaving?” She nodded silently, afraid that her voice would betray the tears trailing down her cheeks. “Oh,” he said softly.

 

The moment grew, thick and tense. Rey trembled with her self-revulsion, barely containing the sobs that threatened to overwhelm her.

 

“Did you want me to put your coffee in a to-go cup?” he asked, his voice expressionless.

 

 _Oh_. She froze, breath held, then leaned her head against the smooth surface of the hidden closet door. A choked laugh escaped her that sounded half crazed as her shoulders began to shake. Ren’s large warm hands rested on her shoulders, turning her around to face him. He inhaled sharply at the tears on her cheeks, but his eyes narrowed in confusion at her obvious hysterics.

 

“Rey?”

 

“I’m sorry,” she hiccuped around another half-laugh, half-sob. “I don’t know what’s come over me.”

 

“Do you want to sit down?” he asked, his voice still confused as he guided her to sit on a bar stool. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked gently, cupping her face in his massive palms.

 

Rey bit her lip, feeling suddenly very foolish as his gaze searched her face with concern. “I feel— no, _felt_ , well,” she started, closing her eyes and feeling her cheeks warm in embarrassment. Ren moved to enclose her in his arms, pulling her snugly against his chest.

 

“Unsure?” he rumbled softly. Rey nodded, mutely, suddenly overcome with how adept he was at reading her emotions, and always being so open about what he wanted to say. “Please don’t feel that way, Rey. I know you’ve just gone through something that must make you feel vulnerable. You don’t have to hide it.” He kissed the top of her head.

 

“I did feel vulnerable. I thought maybe, now that you...we—“

 

“Now that I’d had my devilish way with you, I’d have no further use for you?” he finished, a smile in his voice.

 

“Mmm,” she agreed. He pulled away to look at her once more.

 

“And now, Miss Kenobi, that you’ve had _your_ fiendish way with me, what are your intentions?” Was she mistaken, or was that playful tone a way to hide _his_ vulnerability?

 

Bravely, she stamped down the jumble of emotions that had threatened to pull her under. She pointed imperiously at the cup of coffee on the counter behind him, “I’m afraid I only want one thing from you,” Rey said with mock seriousness, “And _that_ is sitting on the counter. _Behind_ you.” She beamed at him as he dramatically pressed his hands to his chest.

 

Ren looked stricken as he declared, “I knew it!”

 

He turned to slide the cup toward her. “When you’re done _using_ me, maybe you’d like to get back to what you really came here to do?” he quipped, sauntering out toward the studio, looking back expectantly at her over his shoulder.

 

Somehow, this charming, complex, beautiful, and clever man was _hers_. Rey smiled over the rim of the coffee, her eyes following his broad form. Suddenly, she was very eager to get the day started.

 


End file.
